This is the End
by MasterNegotiator0101
Summary: The darkside grows stroonger by the day. The Jedi numbers drop, but the Sith continue to grow. Obi-wan Kenobi cannot stand by and allow the galaxy to be overrun by corruption and evil. But now there is a much greater threat than Sidious. The darkside is no longer after the "Chosen One". And Kenobi realizes, redemption is possible. Change, must happen. Before all is lost.


Paste your document here...

ObiKenobi: Ok this AU is a few months after RoTS. Except here a few events transpired differently for one Count Dooku did not turn to the darkside. He is alive but in hiding in this storyline. Obi-Wan is like five years younger here, so he killed Maul at age 20 rather than 25. (I mean c'mon he was an advanced apprentice but Anakin became a Knight 5 years before he did, even after Obi wan first defeated Maul the Council didn't want to make him a Knight yet). Also Sidious had two apprentices(I kinda thought there was more to it than a few simple apprentices, Sidious didn't agree on the rule of Two, if I remember correctly from Episode 3) but one was killed by Skywalker the other is alive and a rogue 3rd Sith rampaging on surviving Jedi. Sort of like Savage only stronger. Also a few other Jedi Council members managed to survive; the ones I felt like didn't get enough screen time. The Seps were all killed but the droid army didn't get shut down by Vader(in the movie it didn't look like he had enough time to do that after Sidious told him to because Padme arrived). So they're basically floating around in space for a while. Padme is alive, also during the RotS Padme looked a few months into pregnancy, not 7 or 8, so she was going around the galaxy for a bit pregnant but as soon as she gave birth, went into hiding on Tatooine with Obi-Wan(he inspired a renewed hope in her, giving her will to live and ensure her children's safety). Ahsoka Tano (loved her in the Clone Wars) is very much Alive and is being trained by the watchful Kenobi(since no one struck her down I'm assuming she lived on her life but heard what happened and went in search for 2 particular Jedi. She should be about 17 or 18 so yeah. And Captain Rex and a few other troops encountered Ahsoka and captured her during Order 66, but Rex couldn't bear to kill Ahsoka so he turned on his own troops and helped her get into hiding. He is also hiding with Kenobi. Yoda is on Dagobah. Everything else is the same. The Jedi are hunted down all over the galaxy, Sidious is framing them for all the mishaps. It took Sidious a few months to find and rebuild Vader completely, since the movie never said how long it took to rebuild him I'll assume it took weeks maybe few months. We start in the time period of the twins' birth but in Palpatine's office in the Senate…..

He stood before his displayed case of prized collections. Under the fine crystalline glass lay 4 lightsabers belonging to Jedi Council Masters who had perished at his hand. He smirked malevolently. The left being his first victim's, that Zabrak Jedi, Kolar was it? He had fallen easily. The second one belonging to Master Tinn, the telepathic master, he turned to his third one. Shaak Ti. She had not fallen easily; he knew she had specifically had extra lightsaber practice with the Forcesaken Jedi nicknamed "the Negotiator" for duels against Sith Lords. He had been impressed slightly by her skills in saber combat. He had yet to challenge Kenobi himself, snarling at the thought of the massive thorn to his side. He had underestimated the fool from the very beginning, with Darth Maul. He defeated two of his apprentices and Grievous as well as Asajj Ventress. He would see to it that the blasted former General felt the true power of the Darkside; however it also worried him slightly, as powerful as the Darkside was, he felt wary around that particular Jedi unlike anything else, even Yoda. The Darkside shrieked at him to steer clear of him as soon as the Jedi came close. The day they had "rescued" him from his Dark Jedi apprentice, he had been so close to Kenobi that the Darkside had cringed and began hissing and writhing, swirling clouds of darkness had frozen momentarily, shrieking to strike him down before it was too late. The Darkside's uneasy shifting with Kenobi's presence, had been first sensed when he and Maul had first dueled, and his apprentice had lost, the Darkside grew agitated with that one, over time he tried and tried again and again; but failed time and time again. He would use one of his various apprentices to destroy him without fail this time. The Darkside sent him warnings not to. He ignored it, he knew he would not fail this time. Time and time again, and he would continue to ignore it. He turned to his last and most prized Trophy. In a marble case was the lightsaber of the legendary Koran Jedi Master. Mace Windu. He had hated the Koran master as soon as they met and after Palpatine's defeat at Windu's hands, Palpatine prayed to the Darkside he truly was dead, Windu had successfully been on par with him when it came to dueling with sabers, and he could not use emotions to his advantage, Windu was a droid like Jedi with no emotions that could help him, Windu enjoyed the duel, but gave Sidious no fuel to power the darkside, nor his manipulation skills. Windu's lightsaber had been a difficult object to obtain, but it was worthwhile, they represented the Jedi's weakness, arrogance, and Sidious' superiority over them, especially the aliens Ti, Tinn, and Kolar. He was getting too old to hold his own against younger opponents, they were stronger than he, faster, more stamina. But Windu could not match the power of the Darkside in the end. He felt the Darkside seemingly snicker at the Koran master; he always came ever so near to falling as so many had done before him. He began to return to his hoverchair when he sensed a deep ripple in the Force. He doubled over in the force of the ripple. He immersed himself in the Force immediately searching for a source.

Only once before had he felt such a ripple. Nearly 23 years ago, the birth of Lord Vader. Then he felt it again…or rather another one. This one didn't have the same signature as the first. He located his source but felt the presence of two powerful Jedi so he could not completely approach to investigate. But he had pieced it all together already. Vader had gotten himself heirs to his magnificent Force potential. Only now it was twice the power. Sidious cackled, all that power! He needed to, however begin at an early age this time, train those younglings in the way of the Darkside. Vader hadn't had 2 minutes of being a Sith and he already wished to overthrow him. He had to teach these young ones as early as possible. Make them as loyal as Maul had been. And as powerful as Vader. But Vader was an obstacle. He wouldn't sense their births in his pain at the moment…but he would discover them soon and he would corrupt them to help him overthrow his Sith Master. The Jedi would equally plan to do the same. A scheme was forming already as he began to comm. his spies and elite troops of stealth and sabotage.

A holo image of a Clone commander appeared before him

"Yes your Highness?" He saluted to Sidious.

"Commander Cody, I have a job for you. Gather the best spies and saboteurs and assassins of the 501st and 212th armies," he growled.

Cody bowed deeply.

"Also, this is to be secret job. No one will know more than necessary. Go to Polis Massa; find anything you can about Senator Amidala. Find and kill Jedi masters Kenobi and Yoda. Bring the children of Amidala to me," he sneered, "Vader will not know any of this am I understood? He may not discover you or any of your troops, or your activities, report directly to me only, if you have trouble following the command I have given you, you will painfully suffer for your insolence." He briefly sensed Cody's surprise at Kenobi's survival, then a brief moment of relief, before he remembered that he was to hunt down said Jedi, he regained his composure.

A shiver ran down Cody's spine, "Yes sir, your Highness."

"Leave immediately," he finished. The transmission ended. The holo image dissolved.

His comm. unit began to beep, bringing forth the image of another clone.

"Yes?" he demanded curtly.

The clone replied, "Lord Vader is almost ready your Highness as you asked to be informed when he's ready?"

"Very well, you will be given an assignment, call all the bounty hunters to my fleet I will speak to them momentarily, you are dismissed," he switched off the comm. unit. He leaned back in to his chair. And turned it to the window overlooking Coruscant and his Grand most trophies…the ruins of the Temple. A look of triumph etched on his face turned to worry. The Lightside of the force had been suppressing a vision from him for years, ever since Vader's first day of training under Kenobi. The vision was suppressed even from the Darkside. He tried to break the hold but a Jedi presence prevented him from doing so. Yoda, was his first thought, but he sensed it was a dead Jedi…Windu? Perhaps, anyone truly the whole Temple's occupants were dead, it could be any Jedi, Drallig or Cerra. This must mean it is a vision of grand significance if the dead were interfering in the living dimension. He would block this vision from the Jedi as well then! He stood and began his trip towards his apprentice and completing his final step towards galaxy domination. Kenobi was a massive thorn in his side. He would be top priority target, targeted by every individual in the galaxy. Yoda was old he would die soon if not now. He left his office, fearing the worst, he owned the galaxy yet the most of his enemies were even more dangerous than anything before he had faced.

Months later

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala stiffly walked towards the Owens' moisture farm. Beru walked out of their home towards the two figures that had immerged from the horizon.

"Must we do this Obi-Wan?" Padme pleaded once again. He cradled the infant closer to his chest.

"Yes, he must grow and have a normal boy's life, he must have a reason to fight and loved ones to protect, before he is brought into this to fulfill his destiny and we cannot allow any unnecessary attention on him. There's a possibility we won't need him for this. Also in order protect him, if Sidious-" he cut himself off and glanced at Padme before continuing he sensed some slight feeling of betrayal at the mention of her home planet's former Senator, "Palpatine got a hold of Anakin's son he would turn him to Darkside and Luke's soul would be destroyed just as Anakin's has been. It is the Force's will, and I as a Jedi Knight of the Republic will do my duty to fulfill the will of the Force." Padme's shoulders slumped in defeat. Or so Kenobi believed was defeat.

"You will see him every day, I promise," Obi-wan said. They reached Beru and held out Luke towards her arms. She tried casually glancing at their faces but their hoods covered their faces. Before either of them could say a word Beru walked away, headed towards a figure at the edge of a ledge. Gazing intently at the sunsets, the Lars did not notice the leave of Kenobi or Amidala, or the direction in which they were headed. Nor did they care.

"Where will we go?" she asked turning her head towards the Jedi, he continued walking towards the nearest settling.

"I will er- "Negotiate" for us to get a temporary home near Luke," he replied, "Milady are you sure you wouldn't rather go to Alderaan? With Organa and Leia?"

"No. I've already lost my husband master Jedi; I can't lose you as well, you are a dear friend to me, and I know Leia will be in good care with Organa." she answered. He sighed, "You will not be allowed to leave the hut I get us, and here a very pricey bounty is on your head as well as Raiders threat."

"Understood," she answered, nearing a junk dealer's shed, she quietly said, "I can't cook." With a smirk and twinkle of mirth in her eyes, Obi-wan chuckled. He headed in hoping this junk dealer wasn't Force resistant.

About a week or so after…

She leapt agile fully over the pair of bounty hunters, moving to activate her lightsaber in midair, but was caught unawares by a sudden massive hand over her throat. Beginning to panic she struggled frantically hearing the familiar _snap-hisss_ of her saber, as she thumbed it on, had the giant Wookiee Warrior stumbling backwards, dropping young Ahsoka Tano to the ground. Recovering quickly she crouched and lunged swinging her lightsaber in a midair spin maneuver to avoid blaster fire from the Rodian bounty hunter. Stabbing downwards at the Wookiee's skull sinking to the hilt, she realized her mistake as she leapt straight, narrowly avoiding more blaster fire. She was now unarmed and cornered by the Rodian. She had left her saber in the Wookiee's skull, whilst avoiding blaster fire.

" _Ahh Jedi scum, you have a hefty bounty on your head! All mine!"_ it spoke in Rodian. Raising his blaster aiming at her head, she panicked and couldn't concentrate enough to use the Force, she tried relaxing and concentrating and remaining calm but she was at loss for what to do. Before he could open fire, and different distinct blaster shot was heard, this one cleanly passing through Greedo leaving a scorching black hole in his chest. He gave one final screech before falling over eyes still green and shining gleefully. Tano stood up dusting off her skirt and leggings before saying, "Force! Where you been Rex? You almost missed all the fun!" she smiled up at the clone. He wore his clone uniform armor with blue markings signifying he was a Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic.

"Just looking for a lead on General Kenobi's current whereabouts or the place he was seen last but he's covered his tracks well, sir," Rex answered replacing his blaster back to his waist band, "I apologize sir, but it seemed you had it in control." He said coolly, in a slight mock.

She smiled, "Hey! I panicked for a moment! Not every day Jedi are hunted by every being in the galaxy! Any luck on the General?"

"None at all, only intel that hinted towards there being a Jedi here was about another Jedi who came here once, he gave himself away when he tried to use a Force Suggestion on a junk dealer, anyway, he eventually came to liberate a slave boy, my interest was piqued to see the name of Anakin Skywalker so I found as much as I could about General Skywalker."

Tano sensed the Force give her nudge to investigate further into this, but first… "Ok Rex lets go somewhere safe to talk, back to the Outskirts towards our shuttle Rex, hopefully we can find Master Obi-wan before the clones takes over Tattooine." Using the Force she made her lightsabers fly into her hands. Rex followed closely behind her, headed out into the blazing heat of the two suns beating down on them.

"Couldn't the General have picked a better planet? Perhaps Hoth? Or….Kamino?" he said with a hidden smirk under his helmet. Tano glanced at him, "Oh Rex, you know Master Obi-wan disapproves of that sense of humor you have."

"Nobody does, sir, except well…Cody and every other clone in the Republics army, besides after being here a few days, non-stop rain looks like a pretty good deal right about now," he responded dryly.

She couldn't believe the nerve of the Jedi Master he refused to allow her to raise her own child! She was terribly infuriated. No matter what he said she WOULD raise the child herself! The speeder they were riding slowed to a stop at a hut out in the Jundland Wastes near the Lars' moisture farm. This would be difficult; the Tusken Raiders often roamed the Jundland Wastes. She glanced at her husband's former master, he must've sensed her intentions through the Force, her husband had occasionally done so as well. They climbed out in silence, and headed for the hut. Raiders could be heard growling in the cliffs, she became nervous at the closeness they sounded to be. Obi-wan gently pushed her towards the door which whooshed open with a wave of his hand. "Quickly," he muttered to her. She scurried inside, as a _snap-hiss_ sound echoed across the cliffs. She saw Obi-wan ready himself in a strange position she vaguely remembered when he and his master had confronted the tattooed figure over 14 years ago. This time it was a band of Raiders come to raid the new arrivals.

"Milady, go inside and lock it from the inside, do not open it no matter what, I can open it with the Force," he suggested, "Wait must you kill them?" she asked.

"I will not kill them, only maim them, if they go back to their camp injured critically, perhaps they will learn to recognize this as my home and not wish to confront the same fate as these Raiders. Hopefully I can develop a reputation among the Tusken Raiders as a dangerous foe," Amidala shook her head, don't Obi-Wan, I need you, she thought to herself. But as she moved to aid the Jedi the door closed in her face and two words echoed in her mind _Secure it_ , in Obi-wan's Coruscanti-accent. She starting jamming on the keypad trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. She could faintly hear the whirring of lightsaber in action. Her desperation grew as the growls of the Raiders grew angrier.

"So, Rex," Ahsoka sat down at the co-pilot seat, as Rex turned on a holo-projector, and sat at the Pilot's seat, he removed his helmet and relaxed his shoulders, "What did you find on my old Master?" She asked in jolly type of voice.

"Well, Commander, I discovered multiple interesting things, Skywalker's former slaver kept records on almost everything, it just took a small amount of "Aggressive negotiations" with dear old Watto. Apparently, by what I saw a strange fellow came in one day needing some parts for a Nubian starship, but the man had no local currency so was unable to buy them. He came back later on, wishing to sponsor Skywalker in the Boonta Eve Podrace," He spoke, pointing towards a holo-image of a young boy in old tattered clothing, and dusty blonde hair standing beside a pod.

"Rex, where's the point in all this? Don't get me wrong I'm fascinated, but we must find Master Obi-Wan…" she elated her voice to be heard by Rex, "It's all stringed together, it'll make more sense, sir, promised."

"He won of course, details got sketchy here but the Toydarian slaver freed Skywalker due to a bet of some sort, but for years Skywalker was never heard from again, the Toydarian eventually sold Skywalker's mother…Shmi Skywalker, to the Lars, from there I don't know anything else except that Skywalker came along looking for Shmi. Watto told him he'd sold her and he took off in search of the Lars homestead. From there that's it." Rex punched in some coordinates and took off headed for the direction of the Lars' moisture farm. "It's our best chance of finding any other leads."

Tano agreed and apparently the Force nudged her to go along with this, but also something else…a dark presence…evil…menacing…corrupt…but also anger and hate…directed towards…a person…She couldn't decipher who due to her lack of training and the dark presence's elusiveness and most likely cunning and skills. The Force urged her to hurry, and find Kenobi. The presence seemed keen to find Kenobi with urgency as well.

"Rex lets hurry and get your blasters ready, I feel something in the Force, something's about to happen, bad things if we don't hurry," she looked out the cockpit window and gazed at the desert sand which seemed endless, in the distance cliffs and the other side of Mos Espa, "I miss Sky-Guy Rex, think we'll ever see him again? Do you think he's alive?"

"I don't know, sir, where's your trust in your master's ability to handle situations?"

"I don't know Rex, he was one of the best Knights in the Order, but I felt the deaths of some of the most powerful masters, and if they couldn't handle it…" she hung her head holding back tears and releasing her emotion into the Force.

"I'm sure he's alive, Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were off duty and together on Coruscant, together those two could very well take care of themselves, we can ask the General what he knows about Skywalker if you wish sir," Rex commented, "Those two have been in stickier messes, if it makes you feel better after we find Kenobi we go after Skywalker?"

Before Ahsoka could reply a message arrived on their holo communicator, curious who it could be Tano answered the calling, an image of a diminutive, green, and extremely weary looking alien appeared before them. He wore Jedi cloak and held a gimer stick (whom many poor ankles and shins had fallen victim to) and had fluffy white tufts of hair on his almost-bald head. The Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order. Tano had felt such relief and gratefulness that the master had survived when she heard of the clone's betrayal. It was a rather good thing she had been on Kashyyyk battling the Seps alongside him. She fought alongside Master Luminara Unduli up until the moment the clones turned their blasters at the Jedi pair. Rex had assisted them out of remorse and attachment to Tano, unluckily Master Unduli sacrificed herself to ensure Tano's survival, her last words being, "Skywalker would be rather upset if I allowed you to be shot down," with a smirk of mirth, before she was surrounded and shot down. Ahsoka shook off the memories, Master Obi-wan always said, "Never linger in the past, concentrate on the here and now, not in the future either."

She bowed deeply, before kneeling on one knee out of respect, Rex also knelt.

"Master Yoda, good it is to see you once more," said the young Padawan. Yoda gazed at the much younger Jedi, "Found Master Obi-wan have you?" he asked.

"Not yet Master we're on our way…"

"Hurry you must! Grave danger I sense, an old nemesis of Kenobi's approaching him, I feel." Yoda croaked, standing up straighter, "Vengeance, hate, I sense coming from the Sith warrior."

Rex stood and moved towards the pilot's seat and began the landing cycle, in the distance of an old den of a home.

"Yes, master, where is he?" she said with the same urgency as Yoda.

"No!" he cried, "Too dangerous he is, handle him you cannot, need Captain Rex's assistance Kenobi will need. Not young foolish inexperienced Padawan interference." Ahsoka felt rather shunned and hurt at hearing this, she had always known she was a bit foolhardy, but hearing it firsthand hurt, but she also knew that Yoda was a Grand Master for reason so she decided to obey his directions. Beside her Rex spun to face Yoda and her.

"We've arrived sir," Rex gathered his helmet and blasters.

"Go you must, Kenobi come to you he will in a few short moments, seen this transpire, I have," he explained for their surprised expressions, "Although, formal, this will not be, Obi-wan's apprentice you will be, when ready bring you here, to me he will."

"Go I must as well, sense Sidious is searching for me I do, disappear I will, May the Force be with you and Master Kenobi," Yoda's transmission ended before Tano could say a word.

But her instincts kicked in and she leapt up and out into the blazing sun, towards the Lar's home. She was at Rex's tail.

Obi-wan swung at each Raider in turn injuring each one, some seeming to have more courage and continue attacking after losing a limb or two. Eventually all of them were injured gravely and were helping one another escape, casting final angry glances at the Jedi they reluctantly took nothing and left their weapons. Before thumbing his lightsaber off he searched the Force for any living threats in the area, satisfied at only sensing two signatures nearby he switched off his laser sword and hung it at his belt. With the Force he quickly collected the weapons left behind by the Raiders, and threw them into a shallow pit beside his future and temporary home. He approached the door and forgot he had Force-locked it with Amidala inside. He waved his hand and unlocked the door, his first sight was her petite figure rushing at him. Horror in her eyes scanning his body for any injuries. She scanned the area finding no full bodies, just limbs.

"See? Taken care of and reputation has begun to be created," he said, "It's alright, they won't come back for the rest of today at least, shall we go inside?" He gestured for her to go first, she didn't go in.

"Master Jedi I suggest we try to not do that again," she slightly was shaking still. He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Obi-wan," she complained, "As if it's not hot enough here, without you putting a hot wool-like cloak on me." He chuckled; the suns were slightly lowering in the sky, sunset and nighttime approaching. Meaning the time of the Raiders' threat was increased.

"Let's go inside shall we? The suns are setting and I won't be able to keep away all of them coming in later tonight," he gently and warmly wrapped his arm around her and led her inside and shut the door behind him. Empty bald walls and empty rooms. Nothing but a holo-projector in a small room similar to the closets at the Temple's apartments. A private room he could use for meditation. And a single bedroom. Down the hall, was two more doorways, one led to a lower level basement sort of room, which was rather spacious and the other was a storage room for supplies.

"Your quarters, your highness," he bowed in a jokingly way, Amidala rolled her eyes.

"I will not sleep here Master Jedi, you need it more," she answered, "I will most certainly not allow it, I will rest in the Holo message room, there's a portable cot in the speeder, I will move it here and that's where you will sleep." He told her. She smiled, and moved into the room touching the walls, causing sand to fall to the ground, she grimaced slightly, he received a brief flash of a memory, and it showed her and Anakin on a grassy hill, talking. As soon as it begun it ended.

"Worry not, I will fix that in time, for now you need a place to rest, your … "extensive" wardrobe will be placed in the living room, and the larger refresher room will be yours," he left her in the only bedroom and made towards the speeder to retrieve all their needed items, clothing, a few supplies, food, water, and a few needed furniture, such as seats, and the cot. A mat for his meditation room, and a box full of the few possessions he owned. Holo images, lightsabers, and parts for tinkering in spare time. Tools and comm. links. He carried a few boxes in his arms and more supplies with the Force. Setting it all down in the living room until nothing remained. He moved the former Senator's supplies to one side of the living room. And the fresher supplies into her fresher. He levitated the cot with the Force and placed it in the bedroom Amidala had been assigned. Only she wasn't there, "Senator?" he called.

He headed towards each room in the small homestead, finding her in his "bedroom" with a holo image of a man who he remembered had helped them. "Senator Organa," he called and stepped forward into the room, Amidala moved to the side. Organa grinned, "Master Kenobi! A pleasure to see you once again," he continued to grin. He bowed, at the Senator best he could in the small room.

"I contact you under the gravest of circumstances, General," he said crossing his arms, and looking gravely ill, "Please, Senator, what's the situation?" he asked the senator.

"I have begun to create a Rebellion of all systems rebelling against the Emperor. I have many allies who've disagreed with Palpatine since day one. Many systems are ready to take arms and fight the Empire. From the Toydarians, who have heard what the Empire has done to the Jedi and rebelled instantly, the King is constantly searching for you, saying he was an old friend of yours. He grieves highly and prays you live. And the Cato Neimoidians also allied themselves as well as the Bothans, Wookiee's, Alderaan, Naboo, and others, and the biggest victories," he grinned, "3 Jedi Masters have openly joined us, Masters Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, and Dooku. They were most interested in assisting in the training, recruiting, and finding any surviving Jedi."

"That's…good news, Senator, other Council members have survived!" Yoda would be delighted to hear this, "I wish to speak with the Jedi Masters." He requested immediately, he had much to inform them.

"That won't be possible Master Kenobi," the Senator politely refused. Kenobi frowned. Eyebrows knit together, clear disbelief on his face.

"Why is that Senator?" he was becoming irritated. Amidala shifted uneasily in the corner. Glancing back and forth between the two men.

"Well, sir, that's the situation I was speaking of, we need your assistance, I need your help General," he pleaded. Kenobi sighed and covered his mouth and chin with his hand. He might have to leave the former Senator alone…but for Organa to contact him here…it must be urgent even more so if Organa contacted him of all people in the galaxy.

"Very well, Senator, I will help in any way I can," he rested his hands on his waist, "What's the situation, sir?"

"On Yavin 4, the Jedi Generals were rallying troops and prepping to leave and find a base to create starships for the Rebellion, and weapons, ammo, and freeing enslaved systems, etc. But spies caught sight of them there and now the Empire has sabotaged their ships and weapons, they have no escape or defense. The Imperial star destroyers have created a blockade so we can't send reinforcements or supplies. They are awaiting the arrival of the Emperor and another important figure whose identity we can't discover."

"How do you know this?" Kenobi asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Intercepted a partial message from the Emperor to the destroyers, we have no way of rescuing them, and we can't leave them there, we have significant Rebel leaders on the planet, including the Jedi and massive numbers of troops, so many lives cannot die or be imprisoned, as a Jedi you are the only one capable of stopping the deaths of so many," he said. Kenobi waved him down, "I understand, this is rather complicated situation, it may very well be impossible, your highness, I don't have my own battalion anymore, it would be me and my lightsaber vs. a legion of endless Jango Fett's, and worse Sidious."

"Please, General," he pleaded, "You're their only hope." He scrunched his brows. He was truly in need now.

He sighed once more, "Very well, when will the Emperor arrive? Or be near Yavin 4?"

"Perhaps, in 1-2 weeks? Intelligence says, they are on Coruscant, across the galaxy," he looked over his shoulder, as if expecting stormtroopers to break down the door and arrest him.

"I will require few items, a smuggler's ship, with a vast cargo hold big enough to hold all of rebels, with shielding not too strong, I know supplies are limited. Include a cloaking device, not too potent, so do not worry about it having to be too potent. One Jedi Star fighter and an exact count of 5 troops." He listed off; he made a plan that would be a long shot. "Also if you can provide one more ship not as large as the first but all the necessary equipment, and once done on the planet, be sure to receive them on Alderaan, the clearance code will be _The Hero with No Fear/The Negotiator_ finally, send those 5 troops here to Tattooine, directly at my coordinates, instructions will be given to them here."

"Excellent! I will send everything to your current coordinates, anything else?"

"No, Senator, except perhaps, food and water for the refugees?" He bowed in farewell, "Farewell, Senator, May the Force be with you."

"And you, General," he disappeared, darkening the room considerably.

"Did he contact you or did you contact him?" he faced the former Queen of Naboo. He sensed her hesitation, he sighed, "You can't do that, you have no idea how badly Sidious wishes to see me join the Force."

"I'm sorry, I heard terrible things were going on and I wished to help him, are you leaving to help the Jedi?" she changed the subject swiftly and quickly. He could tell she would either force him to, or go herself to do what she could, if he said he wasn't going, it was against his ideals not to however. Her ideals were all about taking down the Empire politically, however the Senate no longer held any power thanks toSidious. Obi-wan nodded in response he left his temporary room.

"We are a long way from there, how long will it take for us to get there?" she came after him demanding answers, "Senator, worry about that you shouldn't, stress yourself, you will." He chuckled, he sounded like Yoda.

"I don't think it's funny, Master Jedi!" she frowned; he shook his head, "Inside joke, Amidala."

"We should get some rest, I'll need it, and I'll be more relaxed if you rest and do nothing stressful," he moved towards the tiny kitchenette, and went for the water unit for a drink, when she moved in front of him blocking his path. He groaned, knowing what was on her mind.

"No, Amidala," he evaded her question bombardment, "You will not accompany me, it is too dangerous…"

"Then why are you going ALONE? Back when my husband accompanied you I felt better knowing you looked out for each other, covered each other's backs! But now you're rushing head on into a massive battle! Without him getting your back!" she yelled frustrated and angry at the foolish man before her.

"I am a Jedi High Council Master of the Galactic Jedi Order. I am highly capable of handling myself." He shot back, anger bubbling inside him but he didn't think about it, he immediately released it into the Force.

"Jedi or not it's dangerous! I heard it all! Legions and legions of emotionless clones and worse Palpatine! I can't let you go alone. You're all I have left of my old life Obi-wan." She grew weary and losing energy, but she wasn't going to give up! He mentally flinched…it was his fault that had happened…he felt sorrow and pain but he immediately released them into the Force.

He sighed, "I know, you too, just you and these," he gestured towards a box containing the objects he had obtained over the years. Qui-gon's lightsaber, images of his Knighthood with Anakin, his own Padawan years…, as well as other lightsabers belonging to other fellow Jedi who had fallen at the Temple, and all the Holocrons he had managed to save from the ravaging clones.

"End of discussion, you will remain here and…" he paused; a voice was speaking in his mind, a voice he hadn't heard in almost 15 years.

 _The boy is in danger, hurry before the rogue assassin reaches him, GO,_ cried the voice. Kenobi's eyes widened, he leapt into action and left his home before Padme could say a word, Kenobi was already speeding away on the speeder towards the Lar's homestead. Who? Who had discovered Luke's identity or his location? It had to be a Force sensitive, perhaps the rogue Sith apprentice, Darth Cadious? No, he wasn't interested in finding an apprentice of his own. He was interested in finding and killing the Jedi. But then who? Sidious? Or the new Dark presence he had felt for days now? In the distance was a moisture farm and past that was a pair of suns setting lower and lower, darkening this side of the planet. In front of the home was a trio of figures that seemed to be awaiting him. He began pressing pressure on the brake, slowing down, before stopping and leaping out at the figures double flipping midair landing in front of them lightsaber ignited and in Soresu fighting stance. But almost immediately shut it off.

"Tano! What are you doing here? Rex?" he shifted into fighting positions, "Are you a traitor? Ahsoka have you betrayed us as well?" he scowled, disbelief in his voice. Ahsoka shook her head while Rex removed his helmet.

"No no no, Master Obi-wan! Yoda sent us to find you, he said you would need our help," She stuttered, Rex stood completely still and silent.

Kenobi relaxed slightly and searched the Force for confirmation in her words; he sensed no lies, just a bit of anxiety. He also sensed an all too familiar dark presence nearby to their location.

"Everyone inside, Ahsoka protect the locals, Owen head inside and prep any defenses you may have," he thumbed on his saber once again, and turned towards the direction he sensed the presence was coming from. Behind him Rex pulled out his blasters.

"It can't be…it can't be, I killed you myself!" Kenobi stepped back in shock; he stared at the deformed figure with red and black tattoos on his face and body, robotic legs similar to Grievous' legs.

"Kenobi," Maul snarled, "The Nightsisters of Dathomir believed my destiny wasn't yet achieved, my destiny being simple; killing you and destroying my former master!" he sneered at the Jedi before him.

"Well, we're nowhere near Dathomir, so the Sisters will have to leave you to be one with the Force this time!" Kenobi readied himself in his Soresu stance once more, left hand stuck out straight with two fingers pointed out with his right arm held at eye-level parallel with his left arm with his lightsaber pointed at Maul.

Maul held out a lightsaber in front of him and just like on Naboo 15 years ago, two crimson blades erupted from each end, and he sneered once more, "You do not stand a chance," he scoffed. "Your move," Kenobi challenged. Darth Maul leapt at him swinging his crimson blades in a circular motion, spinning to dizzyingly fast pace, Obi-wan's experience enabled him to keep up Maul's motions. He brought up his blade to block a vicious swipe at his left side. With that the duel became blurs of blue and red as the sabers moved faster than an eye could catch sight of. Darth Maul swung with powerful and strong motions. Kenobi easily brought his blade up and down to block each strike. Obi-wan remained on defensive while the Sith Lord continued on a reckless offensive. Vicious strikes after vicious strike, reckless attacks leaving openings for a counterstrike at any moment he chose to take, Maul seemed particularly interested in not leaving those openings anywhere near his upper body. Obi-wan blocked and countered all the Sith's moves without missing a beat and he soon sensed Maul tiring, but he continously drew upon the Darkside to give him more strength, and he began another onslaught of attacks. Kenobi then immersed himself in the Lightside of the Force to counter the Darkside void in front him. He caught Maul's swing at his midsection with his blade, and pushed back, causing him to lose balance slightly, but it was enough for his maneuver. He flipped over Maul's head and extended an arm out and Force-pushed him back. The Sith flew back a few yards, leaping back to his robotic feet. He snarled, and leapt atop the homestead and dared the Jedi to follow, twirling his blades.

He ran to Rex's side, "Captain, you must blast one of his legs," he said.

"Sir, I can't, you move too quickly, I'll miss and hit you by accident sir!" he replied, Kenobi shook his head, "You are the best in the clone army, I trust you!" He leapt up towards the Sith assassin. Rex called after him, but he ignored his callings and faced his current problem. He swiped at Maul's arm but he raised his blade and blocked but Kenobi grinned. He pulled back, before bringing it back in for another attack.

He feigned bringing his blade down on his shoulder, and swung at Maul's Saber and cut it in half, he then kicked him squarely in the chest. Obi-wan chuckled as he fell backwards, "Fell for the same trick twice? Not very Sithly might I say," he said as Maul rolled to dodge the Sapphire blade that came down towards his face. He jumped to his feet and howled with fury. His eyes glowed brighter yellow than ever before, baring his teeth, he began swinging with power rather than speed now. The blows were stronger due to his rage, but he was also far more reckless now. But he was tiring, not as much as Maul was but tiring anyway; he dodged a close attempt for his head, and kicked Maul's gut, dropping off the roof to the sandy ground. He heard a growl behind him, turning and raising his blade he barely deflected a crimson blade racing towards his chest. Maul stepped back then leapt in the air and began a powerful descent and did a full force downward strike at the Jedi, but he did a backflip and then extended a hand at the Sith coming at him full force. He Force-pushed the Sith, Maul flew backwards into the darkness of the desert. Growling as he flew back.

The Sith almost instantly flew back at him, Obi-wan waited for a moment when he was face to face with the Sith, and brought his saber up in an uppercut. Obi-wan would've cut his opponent in half diagonally. But the Sith evaded the attack, then struck at Kenobi's waist about to inflict the same injury Maul had received years ago, but he was expecting the strike coming at him, he blocked it and swung up he spun around once and sliced at the Sith's head. But was met by another block. Then, Maul went on an offensive volley of swirls, and swings, stabs, all power packed and reeking of the Darkside. Kenobi followed up with a defensive stance blocking each attack, lightsabers whirling and sizzling whenever they made contact with one another.

At that moment, Rex came around the corner of the hovel, and raised his blaster. Both the Force users raised their blades and with all their last reserves of strength brought their sabers down on each other. Red clashing against Blue. Light vs. Dark. Jedi vs. Sith. Lightsabers were crackling and sizzling, their clash creating an illuminating and blinding light. Each grunted as they tried to overcome the others strength. Maul's durasteel legs mechanics enabled him a stronger push on Kenobi, his legs rooting him down, Kenobi was forced to use all his strength to combat the legs' lower strength support. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rex point his blasters at Maul's back. Two twin laser bolts left their blasters and raced at their target. Maul's eyes widened as he struggled to find a way to survive, he attempted to leap up but Obi-wan intercepted his jump with his blade. So he turned around to deflect the bolts, but Obi-wan sliced off his right arm in that instant less than a second of distraction.

Cry of pain, howls of anger and pain, snarls, and growls, but the bolts prevented him from remaining standing. He fell, his legs emitting sparks and small explosions, parts popping off and the whole thing shutting down. His wiring in the robotic legs allowed him to feel pain, obviously as he shrieked and screamed in pain. Both men, Rex and Obi-wan approached the Zabrak warily.

"Good shot Rex, I knew I could count on you," he said. The clone simply nodded towards him. They both looked down at the fallen Sith. Scorch marks sizzling on his mechanical legs.

Ahsoka had seen the entire duel between Sith and Jedi, and the end of the monstrous Sith. It had been incredible! She had sensed a barrage of emotions from the Tattooed creature, yet no matter what was going on, Obi-wan had remained calm, and stoic, emotionless as ever. As if at peace, with himself and not afraid to join the Force if need be. And to think she would be taught by him! The Mentor of her Master. The Legend all Padawans spoke of, the type of Jedi they all hoped to be. But the dream and hope of all those Padawans' crushed by the Sith, but with a Jedi like Obi-wan out there they wouldn't stand a chance! One Sith down about 3 more to go, I think, she thought. She rushed to Rex and Obi-wan.

"Wow that was amazing! You truly are a Master! I'm in excellent hands with you!" she grinned, grand-dad Skyguy was a cool name for him, named after Skyguy himself! He remained silent for a moment, then turned to Rex as if barely noticing him for the first time, "Captain, would you mind helping me with this?" he indicated to Maul.

"What will we do to him?" he asked, lifting the body by the armpits, Obi-wan handed her a lightsaber that was burned on one side, and design rather unnerving. Obi-wan lifted the legs' side tentatively due to the sparks flying still. They carried the body far out into the desert and reached a certain spot with softer sand.

"We bury him," said the Jedi Master, "This way he can't come back to life, being buried and faraway from Dathomir. It's also the best way to rid ourselves of him, if he does reincarnate again, he will be attacked by the Raiders, and perhaps killed again in their attempt to take his metallic legs."

"Hmm sounds solid plan material, and nothing else we can do to him, if we beam him into space he has a chance of survival." Rex nodded approval, when she intervened, "Hold on, I say we cut him limb by limb and scatter his body parts, then it'd be impossible for him to regroup his body AND return?"

"Be mindful of your thoughts youngling, that's what a Sith would do, and we Jedi use sabers to protect only, not butcher an assassin, if necessary we cut a few limbs to render them unable to fight in order to be arrested or detained." He began a lecture similar to those he used to give Anakin. The lectures he dreaded. A horrible realization came over him as he realized he had a new pupil to train. He set the thought aside for a moment.

"Let's hurry shall we? I must leave at sunrise." With the Force he levitated mounds of water-less sand in air long enough for them to dump the body into the pit. She tried to question him on the walk back to his landspeeder, "Where you headin' to Master? Why is it so sudden? Am I coming?" she asked and asked and asked but received no answer. Finally however he seemed to have decided something, "No. You will remain here, my mission is too dangerous for a youngling such as yourself, Captain, and can I trust you not to blast me to smithereens if I bring you along with me?"

The former Captain paused for a moment, "Are you asking if I will follow orders and kill you as soon as the Commander isn't around?"

"Yes. Yes I am asking that, this plays a large role in how things will occur," he replied, reaching his landspeeder and climbing in, he waited for a response from Rex who hadn't gotten in yet. She had immediately jumped in front seat next to her Master.

"Of course, sir, you continue to serve the Republic? Then as do I. Meaning I will follow your orders, and fight by your side. But what is this mission exactly?" Rex crept up into the smaller back seats, and setting his helmet on his lap, his fainting scars pinked a little darker in the faint light.

"I will explain in a moment back at my hut, and we have much to discuss," he turned to vehicle on and sped off into the Jundland Wastes, away from the Lar's and Skywalker's son. Ahsoka sulked, Skyguy would've allowed her. Why wasn't she allowed to go with Skyguy instead? Maybe he was on an undercover mission like Master Obi-wan had been once? She would ask her master where Skywalker was once this mission was over.

Sidious awoke, startled at the dark rippling, with some investigation he saw that Kenobi had yet again bested Darth Maul, after reviving twice, due to the Nightsisters and Savage Opress. Now however he was truly dead and not coming back. Shame, he had had much potential. He now knew, Kenobi's hiding place, Tattooine, but he was disinterested in finding him at the moment, first he needed to get his hands on Vader's child. Then, he would capture Kenobi and force him to watch every time a new Jedi was struck down! He knew Kenobi was most likely going to Yavin 4 to rescue the Jedi and civilians. But he would not be able to get past the blockade…that thought was stopped, he could NOT underestimate him yet again! That could lead to his downfall. But he was a step ahead, Vader and he were going to Yavin 4 to capture the 3 Jedi and kill the rebels. It was there that he planned to firmly root Vader to the Darkside but telling him another web of lies, the Jedi killed Padme and his child. Etc. But if they were to catch Kenobi they needed to leave now. It would take 1 week or so to arrive. Kenobi could arrive in a day or so. He had no outside assistance however, so it would be him alone against his vast army. He chuckled, one of his greatest threats would be eliminated, after Kenobi, Yoda, and then Vader would be disposed of once he got the Skywalker boy, just because he planned to obtain the boy as his new apprentice, did not mean he should lose his grip on Vader, he had to maintain the upper hand and be steps ahead of the Jedi should they ruin his plans. He still had to play it out carefully, the growing rebellions were no danger to him or his Empire, and without the Jedi they were hopeless. He could grow thousands of more soldiers, while they could not. It was true he knew of a few dozen systems that had betrayed the Empire, perhaps a few he did not know of, it did not matter, for he had complete control of the Galaxy. He craved to duel and kill a few of the strongest Jedi himself, Yoda and Kenobi included, and those three Jedi on Yavin 4. He left his personal meditation chamber on Coruscant and headed for the landing pad into a shuttle, he would call for Vader later, for now if he could catch Kenobi he would find the whereabouts of Yoda. He knew 5 Council members were alive, but none were threatening to him, only the cursed Jedi Dooku. He commanded his Captain to take him to his fleet and contact his apprentice, inform him the Emperor awaited him at the fleet in space, immediately. He snarled, sensing the Jedi was about to act. We shall see what he plans to do.

Rex and Tano sat on either side of Padme; she was pale faced when Kenobi had told her of the assassin and his attempt to attack Luke. He had wrapped his cloak around her shoulders and made her a special tea made of rare tea leaves from a Nubian tree. She claimed it always soothed her when she was a young girl. But more important matters were at hand, he explained the situation to Rex and Tano. They nodded and remained silent the whole time. He did not tell them of the Jedi's names. That was more classified information.

"Sidious wants me dead more than anything in the Galaxy, at first I believed he set up this trap perfectly so Our Secret Friend had only me as a choice for a rescue, it's an extremely difficult situation, we'll need a distraction on the way out but I have an idea for that, so it's taken care of," he leaned forward slightly whispering loud enough for them to hear.

"I agree sir; perhaps, this might be the most difficult mission I've ever been on, too much risk letting them stay there without our aid, how many other troops will we have?" Rex asked, his helmet gleaming by his foot, his brows pressed together in thought.

"Five," he told Rex simply. His brows then jumped considerably in surprise. Tano spoke first however, "What?! We can't much of anything with 5 men!" she complained.

He turned to her, "Be mindful of your thoughts young one, you should not be eager for action or bloodshed. You will meditate on your outburst later, besides you won't be going anyway. You are too young and inexperienced," he scolded her; he turned back to Rex without waiting for a reply. "Our ships and troops arrive in a few hours, "I'll brief you on my plan when we're near Yavin, but if you have any plan suggestions, I am fully willing to listen to your ideas." He placed a hand over his lower jaw in contemplation. Rex grinned and nodded.

"I have a few, sir, might not be as good as yours, but they might be good backup plans." He got quiet for a moment, before jumping into a complicated plan, "Well one of mine is to go to a planet my brethren are currently occupying, take out a few and use their armor for disguise, take a ship of theirs. Then go to Yavin claiming we have a Jedi fugitive with orders from the Emperor to take him to Yavin? Then we land, take out all enemies around, take their ships stock them up with rebels take off." He said with a smirk.

"I apologize Rex, I forgot to tell you, the Emperor arrives on Yavin in a week or two, and this plan of yours will take longer, and that will never work, the blockade will destroy us, before we get out of planet's orbit," he shook his head, Rex grimly nodded, "Sorry sir, I didn't realize we had such a short notice in time." he hung his head in shame.

"It's fine Rex, I was just curious to see what ideas you had, you should get some rest, long days ahead," he dismissed Rex, "I apologize again, we weren't expecting visitors, we have no beds for you, and we left your ship at the Lars' but I'll go retrieve it immediately, please, relax." Obi-wan stood but turned to Tano before leaving.

"Tomorrow you will stay here to protect Amidala from all threats, be warned do not leave the hut at any hours, and I will bring in everything from your ship and bring it in here, there will be no leaving here, am I understood my Padawan?"

"Yes, master," she sulkily stood and left for the kitchen after a steep bow to the master.

"I will return shortly," he announced to the room, then turned and left, in order to bring back the ship they had been riding, it was time to lose the landspeeder. He groaned, before taking off, he'd grown attached to the speeders mobility.

Master Yoda had just arrived on Dagobah, his voyage was a long one, he knew he had not to worry about the ship, with a few months the ship would be covered in overgrowth. He moved in to his old home at the base of an ancient immense tree. He had brought along the few supplies he needed; his favorite tea made of Alderaanian leaves and cookies for his tea. Otherwise, nothing else, his food he could find here, root leaf was extremely common ingredient here. All was ready for his possibly long exile. He sat down upon his favorite meditation boulder. It was flat and smooth but at a perfect natural position in a spot where a few rays of sunlight streamed down upon him. He closed his eyes and calmly cleared his mind and immersed himself in the Force. On this planet the Force's flow was more powerfully felt than on any other place in the galaxy. The flow overwhelmed many here, but was a perfect place to attune one's Force mastery. Having been 900 years old and living on this planet much his mastery was beyond all Force sensitive's in history. At first all he sensed was indeed the pickpockets of light in a few places in the galaxy, 3 dark presences 2 headed toward a triple beacon of light. Master Dooku was part of it. Having formed a bond Yoda knew his former apprentice was in trouble as well as Master Fisto and Master Plo Koon. This troubled him; the last Council Masters alive could not pass on to the Force yet. The Force had shown him that they must be a part of the future but the Darkside would not allow him to see what part they played in the future. He knew the Sith pair were on their way to interrogate them and execute a band of rebels. Why not allow the clones to do so, he did not know. The Emperor had some unforeseen motive with this move.

He grumbled the leaders could not die either; they played a huge role in bringing down the Empire. The Force then showed him a vision, to his delight it was Captain Rex and Master Kenobi rushing to the aid of the Rebels. He could trust Kenobi with his own position in the Order any day when it was still alive. He had hoped that particular Jedi would one day take his place in the Order. He was one of the wisest and most capable of them all Windu had been too strict and didn't consider all other options he stuck too much with the Code. The others were never capable to handle situations like Kenobi had. The Force showed him another vision the Skywalker boy was being kidnapped, the Lars' dead bodies, a cold malicious laughter, Skywalker's revival, his pain, pain and more pain. The Darkside grew giddy as a turn of events caused something extremely pleasing. He saw himself and Kenobi rushing to a rescue mission, something was different however. A swirl of Light and Dark. A conflict of emotions, along with this the Force spoke him a riddle, in a voice that seemed to not arrive in his ears only his mind, a weightless soothing voice, words seemed to not have been spoken but Yoda understood. 

_Your enemy is key to your victory over the Sith,_

 _If he is led to fear or hate, there will be Darkness reigning for the rest of Eternity._

 _If he is led to anger by the Jedi, the Light side will be victorious and prosper once again._

 _Listen to him, the Code is wrong, redemption is available,_

 _Sidious underestimates Obi-wan use this to your advantage._

 _The visions will occur in 6 months,_

 _Attempt to prevent it things may turn out worse, as you already know._

 _Prepare yourself for a battle unlike any other._

 _Rally rebels, to fight the clones._

 _Do not rally the Jedi; they will not stand a chance,_

 _Only three, will stand a chance against the six of them. Prepare, teach Kenobi form II and Force mastery._

Yoda was about to ask the Force entity a question on his mind, but the Force already knew the question.

 _Do not attempt to prevent any of the visions,_

 _If you attempt to do so, consequences beyond imagination will occur._

 _If you attempt to prevent the Emperor from taking the boy, then a war will take place._

 _A war beyond anything history has ever seen._

 _The six Sith in the galaxy will receive the blessing of the Darkside,_

 _You, Kenobi, and a third will receive the blessings of the Lightside of the Force,_

 _War unlike any other will be waged between both sides,_

 _Both sides of the Force will physically combat one another._

"Hmmm, understand what would cause this I do not," Yoda, questioned the entity.

 _War over the boy will be waged._

 _The Sith wanting him in order to become more powerful or destroy him._

 _The Jedi to save him and the galaxy, the results: catastrophic._

 _The Force itself, Dark and Light sides, would destroy one another._

 _The boy is more powerful than thought possible._

"But, impossible, the Force surrounds us, and binds us, in myself, and everywhere! How can this happen?"

 _Everything would cease to exist._

The entity then left leaving Yoda conflicted, not understanding everything he had been informed.

"Hmmm, as the younglings say, hoping for a break for once, I was," he grumbled shaking his head as he came out of his meditation. The faint light was long gone and nocturnal predators had begun their journeys for meals. None however had ever attempted eating himself. Their natural instincts warning them not to. He grunted as he stood upright to his full 66cm height. Kenobi would come to him eventually; he knew it already having asked the Force. First the young master had to rescue the rebels, "rally the rebels" that would mean Kenobi was meant to rescue the rebels, Jedi included. But the Jedi would not come with them the day they had to confront the Sith Master and his apprentices; an intriguing turn of events, 6 Sith not 4. He knew Kenobi had defeated Maul once again and was gone for good, but now he was informed 6 were indeed alive still. This was disturbing seeing as their numbers were falling day by day and theirs increasing. Sidious, Vader, the Rogue Sith Darth Cadious, and 3 others, he grumbled, he would need a new saber as well. He had known Vader had survived, but was unsure how it had been possible. He set forth handling his current mission. Soon however the Emperor and his Empire would fall, hopefully. Kenobi would need his assistance now.

"May the Force be with all of us," he mumbled and set out in search of the proper tools needed.

Kenobi landed the starship carefully beside his home. He would leave the ship's alarm system on to inform them if the Raiders attempted a raid on the ship. He stepped out of the ship levitating a pair of sleeping futons in front of him. He entered his hut and set down the futons beside one another. Glancing up he caught sight of Rex removing parts of armor, and carefully setting his twin DC-17 blasters down beside the armor.

"I do not understand one thing, do not get me wrong I am extremely grateful, but how is it that you brought me a Jedi fugitive alive? And go on missions with the number 1 hunted Jedi in the galaxy?" Kenobi set the couch cushions on the side up against the wall. Rex stiffened before taking a seat on the couch he was claiming as his own. He began to shake his head.

"I don't know, sir, I couldn't bring myself to kill the youngling," he gestured towards Kenobi's new apprentice. "Somehow, that silenced the part of my mind that forced me to follow any order without question." He sighed, "I wish my dear old friend Cody had managed to free himself of the burden of forcing Order 66 on the Jedi, particularly you sir."

"As do I, Cody was a dear friend of mine as well, but it seems his allegiance to the Emperor was greater than his loyalty to his clone brethren or Jedi commander. But, dare I say it, there is always hope, Captain."

He nodded to the beds, "You should rest Captain, it will be a long week ahead of us you'll need all the rest you can get. Ahsoka will join you shortly after she meditates." He stood and left in search of young Tano to be surprised to find her already getting her meditation done. She sat cross legged in his bedroom, lights off with only the holo projector's light as a source of illumination. He moved to sit next to his Padawan. He needed to meditate himself as well. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, and released emotions that dwelled in his mind. He then immersed himself into the Force, to feel the flow of it rush through him. It was refreshing. But a sad feeling came over him, as the Force felt nowhere near as strong and, for lack of a better word, alive as before the Invasion of Naboo. The days before the Sith had revealed themselves. He mentally shook his head, clearing his mind of the past. A Jedi never lingered on the past or future, he admitted however, he constantly was looking away from the present, towards the future, the horizon. He then focused on the child beside him, poking at her Force signature. He could sense several emotions emanating from his Padawan, curiosity, remorse, and a strange alien (as in, emotion Obi-Wan is unfamiliar with) emotion. Moving his mind away from his apprentice he sensed a disturbance in the Force, but the Darkside was clouding everything, and he could not investigate what it was, he tried see through the clouds between him and the Force's disturbance. He attempted to find his way through the dark clouds, but was met with more darkness. It seemed the darkside was keen on not allowing him to investigate the disturbance. Through the Force he called for his apprentice's assistance, she responded immediately and began probing the clouds between them and the occurrence. He began pushing further into the darkness once again this time with the assistance of Tano, now even quicker pushing through. After seemingly too many moments of resisting the dark side's taunts and attempts to sway him and Ahsoka, the block was taken down but they only had enough strength to hold it open for a few moments before the Darkside threw them out and set up more barriers.

Kenobi mentally flinched as he was hit with an extremely rapid set of images. Anakin and his wife conversing at the Senate, an image he had seen, of Skywalker burning on Mustafar, Sidious rescuing Skywalker. A strange cyborg in black clad armor, Sidious assassinating a couple, and then taking a familiar looking boy. Cackling with laughter, screams of terror and pain belonging to two beings. Pain, anger, hate, fear, death, some blurred images with someone's voice, but that too was unclear. Then a horrifying barrage of images, six hooded figures raising blood red sabers against what appeared to be 3 Jedi, himself, Yoda and third who was shrouded. On the ground surrounding there were the bodies of dozens of Jedi who were passed on to the Force as well as nearly millions of other beings, Wookiee's, and Bothans and countless others. On the hooded figures' side were endless numbers of dead clones lying everywhere. Bounty hunters dead alongside the clones, bloodshed unlike any other, the whole Imperial army was dead before the Jedi. And almost half the galaxy was dead before the hooded figures. A strange aura surrounded each figure, the Jedi a white, blue, and green light. The Sith in red, black, and grey, with bright terrifying yellow eyes staring from under the hoods.

Behind the Jedi were faint apparitions, of what appeared to be dead Jedi, Mace Windu stood at the front, with the other Council members behind him. And behind the Jedi Order of his time were other Jedi Order apparitions of all history apparently. He could see Revan and multiple other historical figures. The Force told him it was every Jedi that had ever lived and served It. Behind the Sith were an equal amount of apparitions, of all the Sith in history, Darth Maul among them. In the background were the ruins of Coruscant, they were at the Temple, flames everywhere, Coruscant was on fire, burning, civilians dying by the millions. With all but 3 Jedi gone there was no one to keep the calm and peace. The scenery changed in rapid flashes to hundreds of other planets also dying. Burning and gone. Finally, it comes back to Coruscant where, each of the Jedi ignites 2 lightsabers each. The Obi-Wan in the vision ignites blue and green lightsabers, he gasped as he realized he was using Qui-Gon's, and the former owner was standing directly behind him. The others ignited blue and green. Yoda using dual sabers? This had to be a serious situation. Finally, both sides charged at each other, Yoda engaging 2 Sith at once, whilst Kenobi took on two as well and the third figure took on two as well. The Darkside released its hold on the vision, and then it all played out as if a holo video. The Force ghosts rushed the Darksiders and the Lightsiders charged the Darksiders. The three Jedi fought with vicious speed, whilst the Sith sped up to end it all and kill the Last Jedi in the Galaxy, however he felt as if there was something much greater to it than just the death of three more Jedi. He felt as if there something much greater at stake. A grand show took place as the Jedi displayed grand amounts of power never before seen and the Sith unleashed barrages of Force Lightning powerful enough to blast Jedi flying hundreds of yards far, but the Jedi held out their palms each time and caught and absorbed it as Yoda had done once on Geonosis. They used incredible powers never seen before by either side. Sidious began cackling madly as he attacked Kenobi. The Force ghosts swirled in a massive cyclone, silver and sapphire colors vs. ruby and obsidian. Among them he caught glimpses of Master Cin Drallig, Knight Bant Eerin, Masters Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Yaddle, Qui-Gon Jinn, Quinlan Vos, Shaak Ti, Garen Muln, and thousands of millions more Jedi combating the Sith Lords of history. Flashes of bright light came from the cyclone. The living Force users continued combat, bringing down entire buildings with Force pushes and Lightning. The planet's sky was black and grey with lightning raining down on the battlers. He witnessed as the few survivors watched with anticipation and horror as the greatest Duel of the Fates in galactic history occurred before them. Before long 3 Sith had been struck down, leaving three on three. But the remaining three were the most powerful of the six. It was flurry of Sapphire, Emerald and Crimson flashes, the Force essence itself began to swirl and twist and groan. The Force ghost cyclone had grown into a massive hurricane destroying everything in its path. By the Force…what could possibly provoke such chaos?

The civilians roared with triumph at seeing Sith fall. But silenced quickly when the duel became more vicious than before, the sabers' speed nearly tripling, but soon, the visions disappeared followed by a deep, cold as the edge of steel, voice, maniacally cackled with pure evil. Worse than anything he had ever heard. He sensed evil greater than anything; even Maul had seemed like a kind harmless alien compared to this. He then abruptly came out of meditation to be shocked at Ahsoka's actions. She had shaken him momentarily to bring him out of meditation; she had an extremely worried and fearful look on her face.

"Master! Are you alright?!" her wide eyes seemed to widen almost twice as much with fear.

"Lose that fear young one," he answered before sitting up, he didn't remember lying down face down to begin with. "Fine fine," he muttered distractedly.

"No, no you're not master, you're pale as Master Cin Drallig's hair, and you've been out for almost an hour. I came out of meditation as soon as we broke through, but I was pushed away by a presence I've never felt before, when I came out you were paling, and shaking uncontrollably, and sweating as if you had run up and down the Temple, you were muttering 'No, how this can be? This cannot occur, it must not! Master Qui-Gon! Help me! We cannot allow it! It is our duty! Such chaos! We must prevent it! The end!' and you paled even more, then you seemed to have lost control, you fell over face down, you wouldn't wake and continued flailing on your face." Her fear disappeared into the Force, but worry and anticipation grew.

"Slow down Padawan, by the Force, I'm getting too old for this, do not worry young one, go get some rest, I have much to do in the next couple of months," he ushered her out into the living room where Rex had already fallen to a deep slumber. Ahsoka took a seat on her couch, and would not budge.

"What was the vision about Master?" she demanded, "The Force didn't allow me to view it, but I knew it was of utmost importance." Kenobi sat to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and then a flash of image crossed his mind. Ahsoka's motionless body lay at his feet alongside many others, right before the final clash of the Force. Although he was not allowed attachments the young one had grown on him, she would not die, he would ensure that she didn't. No, Kenobi, he scolded himself, that thought will lead me to the dark side. Or would it? He had seen the future, he was meant to be one of the Force's greatest warriors to battle the Sith. He sighed, how he needed Masters Yoda, Jinn, and Windu's advice. Now he was alone, to deal with what he had seen, being one of the wisest left alive and out on the battle field still took its toll.

"You shouldn't worry about it, I, being one of the Last Council members alive am the only one whose duty it is to deal with this, and in the old days the Order would've been informed. Now however, I am the last and the burden of this will be placed on my shoulders and mine alone." He stood, and Tano made to follow wherever he was going, but was stopped by the Master as soon as she stood. Her eyebrows knit together; she fiercely hugged her new Master. He was taken aback by this show of affection.

"Master, you can't do it on your own, contact Master Yoda. He can help you; I'll give you a private comm. number you can communicate with him with. It's private and can't be tracked, but it can only be used once, to ensure it can't be tracked," she said, her wide eyes, glowing with excitement.

Perhaps, it was a very good idea, his vision had shown him and Yoda together, and perhaps it would be good to contact the old master. But he didn't wish to burden the old wise one with yet another prophetic vision. His only other options were the three masters on Yavin, but that was too long from now, who knew when these events would occur. Master Qui-Gon maybe? He hadn't managed to get a hold of him, but he had appeared in his vision he must play a large role in this prophetic vision.

"Maybe youngling, punch the number into the computers, in my room, I will leave you to change into you sleepwear." He began to walk back to check on the Senator, when "Master, I'm not that young anymore," she sighed.

"When you reach my age little one, then will you be considered old, but for now appreciate your youthfulness." He chuckled, with that said he left the room.

Tano set forth her mission and put in the secret contact number for Yoda's escape pod holo communicator. Her master walked in apparently surprised to see her already contacting the ancient wise master. His image appeared almost immediately, she bowed low for the master. Master Kenobi stepped forward and bowed as well.

"Master Yoda I have had success in finding General Kenobi safely," she stepped away from the projected image, "Goodnight and farewell Master." She bid the green alien farewell and gave a final bow.

"Farwell young one, May the Force be with you, and when compared to a 900 year old Jedi, yes young you are." Yoda chuckled and coughed. She tried not to roll her eyes in the presence of the Jedi. Leaving Kenobi and Yoda alone to speak, she was dying to find out what the vision had been about, but knowing Master Obi-wan chances were, he was going to go in search of Anakin and together side-by-side takes care of what was needed to be done. She smiled, and then frowned, something he had said had made her feel unsure and uncomfortable.

 _'_ _I, being one of the Last Council members alive am the only one whose duty it is to deal with this, and in the old days the Order would've been informed. Now however, I am the last and the burden of this will be placed on my shoulders and mine alone.'_ She knew Anakin had been made a Council member nearly a week before the fall of the Republic and Jedi Order. Maybe it was sheer coincidence? But why wouldn't he tell Anakin? _I am the last_ he had said, last Jedi on duty? Also, why wasn't he contacting Anakin to come along and help him on this mission? This was the type of situation where he'd call for his brothers' assistance. This situation rose sooo many questions…they would have to be answered after this Yavin mess ends.

She lay on her couch thinking, she wondered if Master Windu had survived as well. Another question for Kenobi to answer later on. She was overjoyed to hear that Master Plo was alive and fighting as well, she hoped that when the day came that she became a fully trained Knight that she would fight alongside him and Master Obi-wan. She closed her eyes not believing she would fall asleep, but before long she was deep in dreams, slumbering while the Masters discussed an urgent issue.

"Master Yoda, I contact you under the gravest circumstances, I bear much negative news, and I need your council," his face turned somber, and aged nearly twice his age, his beard and mustache causing shadows that made him look even more tired than ever before.

Yoda sighed, his long green ears drooping, the tufts of white hair on his head, had grown messier and whiter. "What help can I be Obi-wan? Hmm?" He looked back up at the young man.

"I was contacted under dire need by the Rebellion, it appears legions of rebels, rebel leaders, and three Jedi Generals are in a dire situation on Yavin 4. Their weapons and defenses have been sabotaged and destroyed by the Empire. They are held hostage there and await the arrival of the Emperor to personally torture and kill the rebels, there is a massive blockade of the planet, and Senator Organa could not provide me enough resources to mount a foolproof and smooth rescue, I have very few resources to rescue them and evade as many casualties as possible." He explained to the master in front of him, crossing his arms, he drops his shoulders.

"Hmm, difficult situation that is, have a plan you do?"

"Yes, master, there are some extremely dangerous situations however that I fear may cause everything else to fall apart, the danger is that a pair of Sith lords will arrive soon."

"Hmm, suggest anything I cannot, believe you are extremely capable of handling this situation on your own you are, but suggest you move quickly and quietly I do, follow your instincts, the Emperor underestimates you he does. Do not allow anything to change your judgment, you must, trust your instincts. A minor suggestion, of mine however to land in one of the enemy's Star destroyers. Create a distraction, to allow the rebels a clean escape you can. Now moving on," he croaked, behind him the swamp was darkening, with it were predators shrieking and growling.

"Your duel with the Sith, go how did it?" he asked raising one finger to enunciate importance.

"He has been struck down once again, this time however he's permanently joined the Force."

"Hmm good news this is, a threat has been eliminated," he then hunched over, picked up a scrap piece of durasteel and pocketed it. Then looked back up with a look that suggested he was proud that this young Jedi proved to be such a success and able to handle any situation he was thrown into.

"There, is a…important matter at hand master, I've had a vision," he began his story, but was interrupted, "Do not allow this vision to affect what you do, you must! No matter what saw what you did. Visions pass with time, they do."

"No master, this was different, the Darkside was blocking it off from me, almost as if they did not wish me to see it, the Force was attempting to show it to me, but a darksider presence and the Darkside were attempting to keep me out, my apprentice and I broke down the barriers, but she was not able to see what I saw, the Darkside managed to block some images however but I saw the overall picture, it was an extreme situation beyond imagination, it was a war unlike anything in history. Hundreds of planets were in ruins, not a single life form on any planet. Two sides of a battle, but the victor was unclear," he calmly expressed what he had seen and felt.

Yoda became silent immediately, he face suggested he was worried, truly worried for once in centuries.

"Would you like me to tell you what occurred?"

"Yes, very much," he croaked, eyebrows knit together.

"Pain, anger, hate, and fear great amounts of fear, and death, death rates unlike any other, millions died in the few seconds I watched. That sums it up, after my mission I'd like to visit you in order for me to show you the vision, you MUST see it master," Kenobi allowed his head to hang, Yoda grumbled about never being allowed rest from the action.

"Worry not, heading to Tattooine, I am. Arrive in a few days, to train you I will, contact Senator Organa and request him to pick me up from the Dagobah system, Master Obi-wan. Then, show me what you saw you will. Then together you and I rally the rebels we will, defeat what Sith we can we will, teach you many essentials I will. Much work we have, await for your return to Tattooine I will for you."

He then glanced over his shoulder as if he heard his name being called, "Go I must, May the Force be with you old friend." His image disappeared before Kenobi could reply. He needed to contact Organa quickly he wasn't sure if he was busy or would be so he had to move quickly. And he should try to get rest. He chuckled before saying "Do or do not there is no try." He said dryly.

He set forth to contact Organa, before long the Senator dressed in Alderaanian dress robes, was before him, his hologram spoke in static. "Master Kenobi, good to see you, I have good news, your transports will arrive in a few hours at most."

"Excellent, you will have your allies on your home planet before the end of this week," he decided to go along with him and make small talk, "There is a favor however I need done, can you take care of it while I am away?"

"Yes of course, whatever you need," Organa began his sentence; "Yoda needs you to pick him up from his hiding place, and brought to my coordinates, which I am sending you now."

A man appeared beside Organa and claimed they received the coordinates he nodded and dismissed the man ordering him to bring him his captain. "Just a minute sir, it must be you, we cannot risk an infiltrator to find vitally top secret information and inform the Emperor, I have intelligence that Yoda will be needed in the near future, the fate of the Galaxy depends on him and myself. You personally must go no one else. I only trust you with this assignment." He swept his hair back, then resting his hand on the pair of lightsabers on his belt; his former brother's and his.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, "I understand, he will be there soon at the least," he then stood straight once more.

"Thank you, I am indebted to you, now I must prepare for a long night and day tomorrow," he began to send the coordinates of where the rebels would be sent.

"You should rest master Jedi, this will be a hard mission on you," he then spoke to his Captain briefly before turning back to the Jedi hologram before him, "Now I set off on my journey sir, I will bring back the Master and send him your way."

"Thank you now I must leave, urgent matters are at hand, farewell, we shall meet on Alderaan," he cut off the transmission, he then sat down and rested his hand on his face, the Force was warmly flowing through his essence, attempting to give him the energy he needed. Now he would rest what few hours he could. He sat on the one mat in his bedroom, and closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander into unconsciousness.

Master Yoda hobbled out of the pod after finishing his conversation with Obi-wan. He had been impressed with the Jedi; again and again he pulled through impossible situations. Truly he could be his own successor as Grand Master and Master of the Order. He was confident and relaxed slightly knowing Obi-wan would lead the rescue of their old friends. He stopped in the middle of the swamp, and gazed around.

"Called for me, you did Qui-Gon?" he called out into the misty terrains, mossy tree trunks twice as thick as he is tall. He sensed the Force swirling as a Force presence began returning from the Force. Before him appeared a transparent spirit of a master who had once caused many headaches for the Council. His edges misty and unclear, his beard wispy and long flowing hair brown as chestnut yet whitening.

He smiled gently down at his old friend, "Master Yoda, you've spoken to my Padawan? He has seen an interesting vision master. And you know it's not just a vision. It's a prophetic vision, similar to the one about the Chosen One, but the fate of that prophecy changed with many things. The Emperor hunts the Son of the Prophecy. Originally he was not supposed to, with Miss Amidala alive it also changes what he decides to do. Curiously, he was the one to see this prophecy unfold before his eyes."

"Know what he saw I do, tell me the Force did, a new prophecy, confusing it is."

"Yes, quite so, but this end is incredible, you do have to see it for yourself I myself was blown away, I will aid my Padawan here and there on Yavin. The matter is very dangerous, the Force has requested…well, I requested to deliver this message to you but in a few months a small band of Jedi will be captured by the Empire. You and Obi-wan will go and rescue them. This is critical, after that you and Obi-wan are considered to have the highest authority granted from the Force, the Jedi will sense that, so command all to go into hiding on Dagobah, here they will stay until everything is over. The Force has great faith you 3 will save the galaxy."

"Dear friend of mine, who is the third?"

"It cannot be said, it would change your judgment on the matter." Jinn shook his head.

"Understood," Yoda hunched over and sat down and placed his gimer stick on his lap. "Getting too old for this, I am, when reach 900 years old Obi-wan does then wish to be on the front lines he will not!" he chuckled with great mirth.

Jinn chuckled as well, "There is something else as well, the Darkside clouded the most important part of the vision, it was an alternative event that could happen, it all depended on a slight change, minor change but nearly everything changes. But the Emperor and the Darkside are restlessly putting up barriers not allowing a soul see more than what they wish them to see." He sighed.

"Know what that is I do! Bringing us together once more that is why! Show everything to Obi-wan the Force could not! That is why told me the prophecy it did!"

Jinn laughed, "You are wise, yes, face many dangerous missions you will, the Force said not to prevent the taking of the child but destroy 3 of the 6 Sith you must!"

"Mmm understood, Master Jinn, Master Obi-wan known as Sith killer he is. Proud, you should be, grown to be the very model of a true Jedi!" Yoda smiled proudly having trained the boy from a very young age.

"I am Master, he's grown to be a great warrior and even better peacekeeper. But he alone cannot kill those three, disastrous events will occur; each of the Jedi must destroy one. Obi-wan's vision will tell you who defeats which Sith. The three that remain will be the most powerful and no matter you do, they will not be defeated, so do not try to, the fate of the Galaxy will be decided when you go rescue the child. I also suggest you send Knight Brery to go into the Temple and begin clearing out the clones, and activate Command Sequence 59 Temple Reorder. This will activate Temple defenses. The Sith will send nearly all clone reinforcements to take the Temple back but we must regain our territory there. Knight Brery will not be able to hold them off alone even with the Command Sequence activated."

"Gah, complicated this situation has become, when will he need to be sent?"

"A bit before you go rescue the boy and decide the fate of the galaxy," Jinn folded his arms and sat down cross legged on a boulder near Yoda's current resting place.

"It will become a battlefront upon all planets, the civilians will rally and rebel against Imperial forces and loyalists on their home. In other words, there will be massive battles across the galaxy, from Coruscant to Dathomir. Aboard a star destroyer, you and Obi-wan will decide the fate of the galaxy, remember allow Padme to speak."

"Hmm, get going I must, to construct lightsabers for this coming war. Not ready again I am. Clone Wars just ended they have, now worry about the Force Wielders War?" Yoda harrumphed and stood groaning as he did. Jinn gazed on at the elder with sympathy.

"You will live among the living for a long long time, if the results are as the Force needs, now get going you having to. As for I, I will go and keep an eye on my apprentice." He began to fade away.

Yoda gave a strange chuckle combination cough, "No need to keep an eye on him, more capable than even Mace Windu ever was he has become." Yoda made to thwack Jinn on the shin before he remembered he in fact could not do so seeing as he was only a spirit. Jinn laughed before waving farewell and disappearing, leaving Yoda laughing quietly, slowly making his way back to his home cottage.

Kenobi came out of meditation gasping for the warm humid air in his room. He had had a strange dream. It baffled him; dreams were not possible in meditation. But it depicted millions screaming in pain, millions dying, he saw many species die at the hands of those blasted clones. A vision of an army of clones fighting on Coruscant in the Temple. At first he believed it was a vision of Order 66, but hardly any Jedi had been seen. He couldn't remember anything else from that vision. It was all tied together to the other vision of war. He couldn't rest more so he decided to head out into the desert and watch the suns rise. He stood and wrapped his cloak around him, outside it was still freezing temperatures. In the distance was a faint glowing, over the horizon. He was deep in thought, clearly going over his battle plan and other minor thoughts about many different things. He was then tapped on the shoulder by a brown gloved hand. He immediately leapt into action grabbing the arm and twisting it into a very unpleasant position for the arm's owner, "General Kenobi!" it cried, the voice did not sound like a clone, he then realized it was a male human. He let go, the man then began rubbing and flexing his arm.

He bowed, "My apologies, you snuck up on me," He apologized to the Rebel. "I believe you are my small rescue squad?" The man nodded, shouldering a blaster rifle. "Very well, we'll leave immediately, allow us to go back to my cabin and retrieve my Captain." He began his journey to return back to the hut, he looked up and realized he had been out here for hours.

They all stood readying equipment and weapons in the living room. Padme continued to try and persuade me not to go and risk his life and die, seeing as she had found out she would NOT go no matter what she did. He reminded her multiple times that there is no Death only the Force. But she continued on, his apprentice was lost in thought watching him put on the armor plates he had worn during the Clone Wars, he might need the extra protection. He checked his waist belt, he still had that utility belt that had helped him out of countless situations, and hung on there were 5 lightsabers. One was his, another his old apprentice's, the third was one he salvaged from the Temple belonging to Master Cin Drallig. The fourth was to a Knight who they had found inside, still alive but he was not going to make it out, his Force essence had been disappearing since the moment we stepped in the Temple. The Fifth belonged to a youngling who apparently had just very recently become a Padawan. He would lend these to the three masters on Yavin in case of emergency. Otherwise he had a small device he'd use to disrupt Force binders; it was a device he had found in Anakin's room when they had returned to the Temple. He decided to take it in case he needed it to escape arrest or capture. He would need them now.

"All set now Captain and Commander?" He turned toward his two commanding officers. They both nodded but Rex removed his helmet to speak.

"I think we should be informed of your plan right about now General." Rex crossed his arms and Commander Tess did so as well looking at the General he idolized for his battle strategy genius and calmness during battle.

He shook his head and glanced towards the two women in their presence. The other two men nodded and left the hut for the General to say his farewells. Padme seemed to have given up on convincing him….Or so he thought. She hugged him and said "I order you to remain here, as a Senator of the Galactic Republic you must obey my commands." She breathed. He chuckled, and stepped back from her to look her in the face, she was dead serious and had an authorities' type of face, similar to the Queen's expression.

"Well, Senator, I am a part of the Jedi Council, we consider the Senate's commands. We never obey out of force; it is our own will or the Force's. Now it is my choice to do this."

She shook her head, "Remain here Jedi! Or else I will inform your Council of your disobedience!" she claimed, and again he chuckled, "No, I AM the Council…at least for now."

"Now behave for my apprentice, this will be a big role in her Trial to Knighthood." Ahsoka's head snapped up and looked her Master in the eye, "I won't disappoint you Master." She bowed, he knew she deeply desired to become a Knight and have free will to go in search of Anakin in vain.

"Now Tano, even Knights must obey Council Masters, including myself," he said clearly telling her she would not be allowed to do as she wished. She blushed before stepping back away from her Master. "Practice the advanced katas I showed you and keep your saber handy in case of the Raiders' return."

He took one last look at the pair of women who meant so much to Skywalker. Before he walked out of the hut locking it with a wave of his hand, Rex and Tess were awaiting him on a ledge above him. He Force jumped up to their level easily surprising them. They briefly chuckled before setting back on course toward the pair of ships in the distance, one was massive, and the other was large but miniscule beside the larger one. Ironically the larger ship's title was _the Jedi Rescued_ he had been informed by the Commander Tess. The smaller was titled by Organa as _the New Hope_ while the Jedi Star fighter was _the Kenobi._ He removed his hood as soon as they approached the ships, the four troopers were there awaiting them.

"Where is the Star fighter?" he asked Tess and the others, they all led him behind _the New Hope_ and there it was, a red Star fighter similar to his old one. He nodded, "We have a plan to discuss…or to be exact a plan to run over with you six." He gestured to the coverage of _the New Hope._

"Very well, my plan is to of course use the cloaking device to sneak onto the planet; I will attach my ship to the underside of _the Jedi Rescued_ and cloak us further with the Force. We will land as near as possible to the coordinates Organa gave me of the rebel base. Once there, you five will put on clone trooper armor and you will fake capture me. You will take me there saying the Emperor sent you six specifically to capture me. Once I am inside, you six will give an excuse to leave. Once you're out of sight spread out and wait for my signal to begin blasting at the clones. From there it's simple and I'll fill you in once we have the rebels." The six men before him nodded, and seemed at peace with his ideas. "I will be Force binder restrained, that's all you need to know."

"There's the problem of getting off planet, sir?" asked Tess, arms crossed. He faced the man to his right side.

"Do not worry about that, I have a foolproof plan for that, rather risky and not my style, but foolproof," he answered, they all nodded.

"Now let's get a move on, we have a rescue mission to do!" They all split up Rex, Tess and two other men got aboard _the Jedi Rescuer_ while the other 2 climbed aboard _the New Hope._ Kenobi headed for his Jedi Starfighter and started up the engines, but before taking off he glanced towards the direction of the hut. Tano should be able to handle this situation; it was a simple short time duty. The two larger ships took off and began to hover for a moment before speeding into space; Kenobi took off after them, leaving the giant dustball behind before he punched in the coordinates of Yavin. The shuttles sped off into hyperspace. Kenobi took off after them as soon as he had flown into his ship's hyperspace ring. He remembered a similar situation to this, a few weeks back. When Anakin Skywalker was still alive, as well as Grievous, and thousands of Jedi were too, this time he was going to rescue Jedi, and come back to a brand new hope for the Force. Yoda had claimed he was to be trained under him, but trained to do what exactly? He had proven his saber skills were extraordinary many times, and his Force manipulation was slightly higher than average for someone my age. Who knew, what the diminutive master was planning. Flying through hyperspace he punched in the code to comm. the shuttles, before him appeared 2 images, one of Rex and the other was one of the Rebels aboard _the Jedi Rescuer_.

"We will come out of hyperspace out of range from the blockade's sensors so that I may attach myself to the largest ship, then both of you will turn on your cloaking devices and fly as close as possible to each other. I will shield our presence as best I can with the Force, but meanwhile gentlemen take a rest, it will be at least a day or 2 before we reach the moon."

"Of course sir, what about you? You will need rest; we need you at full power to make it in, and out," Said the Rebel trooper, eyebrows scrunched in curiosity.

"Oh, do not worry about me, I will be meditating, I need the Council of the Force right about now," Kenobi replied, "Now, go rest you all need to be alert as well, as I, Kenobi out." He cut the communication between them, and settled back in his pilot seat. This ship truly had features worthy of Skywalker, the ship was created to have speed, agility, and evasiveness come to it easily. He recognized its design features to be meant specifically for his plan on their way out. Organa had really given him everything he could. Now he should indeed rest, last night he had gotten nearly no rest. He relaxed his shoulders, which had been tense in the last 72 hours' events. He closed his eyes, hoping for darkness and peace. How he was wrong. The Force immediately bombarded him with a vision. It was 2 shrouded figures in black whilst there was one figure he recognized. Four robotic arms sprouted from his back, a contraption created by him. He held a green saberstaff in the ready position, panting heavily staring both dark figures with slight anger and frustration. "I will protect the Masters! I will not fail them again!"

At that moment, behind the Jedi were junk versions of every Council member including Anakin, not complete, missing parts here and there, but recognizable. He realized the Jedi was none other than Kazdan Paratus. He had fought in the Clone Wars and on Coruscant when Order 66 had come down. He hadn't known the Jedi had survived.

"They are dead! All of them! I killed 4 of them myself!" the voice of Chancellor Palpatine shrieked. "Finish him! Finish him now Starkiller!" Beside Sidious stood a man about Anakin's age, with yellow eyes and short cropped hair, dark colored. But even in such vision he could sense the powerful amount of presence of the Darkside in the man. He seemed to radiate the power in tidal waves. He recognized this man from his other vision, the man faced off against the ancient diminutive Master Yoda. He had been one of the three remaining Sith, he wore a Sith robe similar to the ones he had seen in history holo books, only he had a few metallic armor body parts on him, with a strange metallic head gear which gave him a more sinister look. The man ignited a red lightsaber with a clawed hand, and charged, the Sithling dueled viciously against the alien Jedi, in the end Paratus lost his saber in combat and was hung suspended midair by the Sithling.

"Good! Excellent! You are a true Sith now! Finish him!" Sidious' yellow teeth glinted in the dark. The young man lashed out with a powerful torrent of Force Lightning, instantly killing the Sith's victim. Kenobi shuddered. The amount of power these two together radiated was terrifying.

"Now, I will send you on a secret mission: find and kill Jedi Master Kenobi and Yoda, and then you will truly be considered a Grand Sith Master! A higher rank than I am!" Sidious smiled and removed his hood, revealing a hideous monstrosity of a face. Good to know I'm targeted by this here young man as well as the rest of the Imperial Army.

"It won't be long now, go out for one week if you cannot find either one return here immediately! I will need your assistance!"

"It will be done," He bowed deeply before standing and leaving the former Chancellor alone with the dead deformed body of Paratus. He caught onto Sidious' thoughts for a moment before the vision was cut off.

 _I will kill this meddlesome fool as well once I have the boy here at my side! He believes he will kill me? He has no chance of ever defeating either Jedi or I…_

The vision was cutoff to be replaced with darkness and coolness of space.

"I cannot believe the nerve that Kenobi has! How can he abandon us here?" Padme was outraged; Kenobi had not even considered anything she had said. He hadn't even allowed Ahsoka to come along with him. She was an advanced Padawan now and was quite capable of handling this sort of situation. She could have helped in keeping the Rebels calm in the lower decks aboard the ship!

"I know milady, but he is as stubborn and heroic as Skyguy is, perhaps more, seeing as he was trained by this man," Ahsoka explained, Padme had not caught on to what Ahsoka was assuming concerning Anakin, but let her mind wander, "Perhaps we can get a starship in one of the spaceports? And take off after Obi-wan?"

Ahsoka looked at Padme in the eye, "No Padme, we have to stay here, I normally would agree and rush off, but I really need to behave, I need to become a fully trained Knight so I may pursue my own goals." Master Obi-wan told me not to allow her to leave and she won't do so. After that they remained silent for the rest of the morning before Tano came up to her apparently losing patience.

"Padme can you tell me where my master is? Not Obi-wan, but Anakin?" Ahsoka seemed to have an edge of pleading in her voice. Padme took a deep breath as she realized Ahsoka didn't know what Anakin…had done.

"I am sorry, this is something you must ask Obi-wan, not even I know where he is, he left on a private mission for the Chancellor before Order 66 came down, after that I don't know what happened to him," she answered as close to the truth as she could answer, Tano however did not look satisfied.

"What was the mission?" She asked, her wide eyes pleading for an answer.

"I do not know," she replied.

"What can you tell me?" Padme knew she could not lie here, Tano would sense her lying.

"All I know is that Master Obi-wan and Knight Skywalker met up on Mustafar, and from there that is all I know," she replied with complete honesty. It was true they met back up there, only Anakin Skywalker was no more, only Darth Vader had been in his place.

Tano seemed to have given up hope on Padme giving her answers, apparently hoping Obi-wan would be able to provide some answers. She nodded curtly before leaving for the meditation room, AKA Obi-wan's bedroom. She knew Tano would be devastated if she found out Anakin was the Jedi's new enemy. Who knew whom she would side with Anakin or the Jedi? It could become extremely dangerous; Tano knew of the locations of many important rebels, if she betrayed them…all hope could be lost. They had to take great care how to proceed here.

2 days later.

Kenobi slowly approached _the Jedi Rescuer_ and attached his ship to the underside and turned off all systems to make it appear a part of the ship, they both turned on the cloaking device, and began flying as fast as possible toward the planet, he began to immerse himself into the Force and began to swirl the Force around their life signatures so they would appear as a flying asteroid if the cloaking device failed. On the other side of the planet were literally dozens and dozens of Stardestroyers, all prepared for the worst? It remained quiet the whole way, none of them appeared to pick them up on their scanners, because none attempted anything on them, even so Kenobi held his breath, if they were caught here and now, no amount of shielding would protect them from being blasted into oblivion. But something was odd, the silence was deafening and agitating. They left the massive fleets behind and began entering the atmosphere, when Kenobi decided to call Rex. The clone commander appeared before him holo-graphically. "Yes sir?"

"Remember, land as near to those coordinates as you can but somewhere we can hide our ships," he reminded the Captain who nodded, "We have an empty clearing in the mountains about 5 miles or so North of the base, no signs of life forms in a five mile radius, but after that is a massive army of overall 200 clones. Or so says the scanners," Rex, let his shoulders fall before he added, "This worries me sir, this plan might fail with so many others here."

"Do not worry, if you do not wish to come and fight the clones you are allowed to stay here and guard the ships?" Kenobi offered, he nodded, "Thank you sir, will you be able to handle yourself out there? With only 5 men?"

"Captain Rex, I am a Jedi before you clones came along we did everything ourselves!" Kenobi chuckled, beginning to detach himself from the large ship, and going to land beside _the New Hope_ he opened the hatch and came out of his ship and faced the 6 men coming out of their own ships.

"Very well, that's half the plan gone right, now Rex you are ordered to stay and guard the ships, there is a large amount of clone concentration here, we six will move out now." He adjusted his lightsabers in a pocket in his robe sleeve before bidding farewell to Rex. They began a trek through the jungle on full alert for any troopers, before long they came across a small clearing where a dozen clones were subduing a few Wookiee warriors; this was a chance to gain the armor to sneak in the camp.

He faced his troops, whom were wearing camouflage clothing, "Stay low, and I will handle this," He pulled out his lightsaber, and pulled up his hood before he took a massive leap into the air and landed a few inches behind a clone, all the others looked surprised then terrified at the sight of a Jedi so close range to them. He thumbed his saber, and before anyone could react the _snap-hisss_ of a sapphire lightsaber echoed through the woods, and was followed by the immediate fall of 4 clones, the remaining eight scrambled for their blaster rifles, but lost limbs and heads in the process, leaving 3 to physical combat the Jedi.

"Call for backup!" cried a clone, one other one pulled out a comlink and was about to call reinforcements but was cut down in half. The last two watched terrified as the Jedi approached them, unarmed, they charged ready to fistfight, but were both stabbed through the chest as soon a as they got near. Letting out screams of pain as they fell, the 5 rebels stepped out of the bushes and began taking what armor had survived, Kenobi chuckled and turned off his saber. Once all 5 were in clone armor, Kenobi handed them a pair of Force repressors.

He turned and faced the Wookiees, "A few miles that way," he pointed in the direction they had come from, "There is a ship, a clone is there he is here to help the rebels escape, go there and help prepare for the arrival of the Rebel army." The Wookiees grunted and roared, but stayed where they were. Kenobi was in a hurry and faced Tess.

"Cuff me, and take me in as a hostage, he explained to Tess, he nodded, "Do you still have that gadget of yours? And the lightsabers as well?" He nodded, before Tess then began to roughly shove him South once more, before much time could pass, they had arrived at a Temple similar to the one on Coruscant only older and not up to date. Here there were overall around 25-30 clones here, perhaps more in the surrounding area of the clearing, there was one rebel tank still in good order, he scanned with the Force anyway to be sure, and came up with nothing, it was in good order. He slowed a bit to inform Tess in the change of plans, he whispered as low as possible, " _If you can try to take over that there tank, there are a lot more clones here than I estimated, we will need a quick way of clearing them away,"_ he finished and Tess gave the smallest nod he dared to show he had heard. He then jumped back into character, shoving him and ordering his men to flank him. They approached a clone at the entrance with orange markings, as well as 8 other clones. He removed his helmet, and Kenobi's eyes widened a millimeter, it was none other than Commander Cody himself.

"What's this?" he demanded, Tess straightened, before he replied.

"The Emperor suspected this particular Jedi would attempt a rescue for these rebels, therefore he sent my special secret unit to capture him, and we bring him here to await the Dark Lords. But we must leave to search for the other now, Commander," he gave his story which was completely believable, Cody had known him and would know it was exactly the type of thing Kenobi would try, Cody nodded. Before Tess could leave to formulate their plan Cody asked "Who is the other?"

Tess replied quickly and without hesitation, "Yoda," he then began walking away towards a bundle thick tree in the East.

Cody then saw him for the first time his face grew angry, "You- you're alive!" Kenobi smiled and nodded, "You'll have to do better than that."

"Well not very impressive seeing as you have been captured," Cody laughs, but he remains smug before he mutters, "Not for long." The clone then ushered him inside where the whole room was crowded to the brim, full of all types of species. It was about the size of the Senate Podium room. He hadn't caught sight of the familiar rebels he knew but immediately word traveled through the crowd who had been added to their numbers.

"The Negotiator!"

"Master Kenobi!"

"Perhaps the Hero with No Fear is here as well!"

"We have hope yet…"

"But he has been captured…" In all languages, varying from Basic to a strange screeching.

At that comment the mutterings began to go negative. Then he was approached by three figures…"Masters Plo, Fisto, and Dooku!" Kenobi dropped his Force suppressors using his device; the Jedi did not look surprised, only a nods of approve.

"We are doomed!"

"They have managed to capture one of the Jedi's finest!"

"The most elusive and skilled warrior alive: captured…"

"Thank the Force you are well and alive Master Obi-wan," claimed Plo Koon, his black eyes glittering in the dim light. Dooku grinned ear to ear; he had heard many stories about this young man, apprentice of his apprentice. Fisto came and gave him a handshake and equally was grinning.

"But now the four of us are here, captured by the Empire, and awaiting the Sith to come slay us," said Dooku, Kenobi had a look of surprise on his face, "The clones have repeated that to us over the past few days. Almost trying to strike fear into us, that they have finally won."

He knew they had to jump into action fast. He led the masters away from view of the entrance, once out of the way he lowered his hood and revealed his bearded and tired face. They all grinned at seeing their old friend. He reached in his sleeve and pulled out four of 5 sabers the Masters looked extremely surprised, "Did they not search you?"

"No, Cody was too angry to think straight, and besides, a minor Mind Trick would've stopped that," he handed each Master one, Dooku spoke aloud, "This one belonged to my dear friend Cin Drallig." He sighed, and then looked at Plo's saber, "That one was my most recent apprentice's." He looked very somber before Kenobi spoke again.

"Those are for you three to use to defend the rebels, I will go and take out all the clones out there, once the coast is clear we will head out 5 miles North there we have 2 ships of transportation for the rebels you three will keep it organized, then take off. Tess and Rex already know where to go, so do not worry about that." He turned to leave, but decided a little forewarning might be good, "Stay low," he told them, then he did leave pulling up his hood and jogging toward the entrance he heard whispering behind him but heeded no attention to it, here and now he told himself. Ahead of him were ten troopers with their backs to him. _Snap-hisss,_ all ten turned to face him; they scrambled to grab their blasters at their waists, but were shaking madly to see an armed Jedi rushing them. A few managed to actually aim properly but the bolts were deflected right back at them, "Arghhh-ackk!" Others missed completely.

"Flank him! Shoot him from all sides!" Said Cody, I stuck out my hand towards him and Force pushed him roughly into the stone wall. At some point I had killed the original ten but more just piled into the small entrance, he hacked and slashed, and swung his sword at every clone within reach. He blocked and deflected laser bolts back at clones killing them as well, yet the waves kept coming, he would lift a clone with the Force and send him tumbling into others behind him at full speed and knock them unconscious, at some point in his mind he had been counting how many clones had fallen and reached a total of 70 by this point. Somebody had tipped them off; they were all heading this way to subdue the Jedi threat. He Force Dashed to a group of clones trying to rally their reinforcements.

"Somebody kill that Jedi!" One screamed, others trying to get a clear shot.

"It's Obi-wan! Watch yourselves clones!" Then they managed to corner him outside, stone walls on either side of him. The clones blasting away, he easily dodged and blocked everything they threw at him. More and more clones continued to fall to his deadly humming sword, but they would rally again and try at it again. He spun his sword in a maneuver taught to him by Windu it blocked a massive barrage of bolts, allowing him to continue fighting, he used the Force to push a few clones back knocking them into clones behind them causing a domino effect. Then, a new ally showed himself. Or themselves.

"Traitor! We're your brothers! We- gahh arghh…" now more blaster bolts, but now clones were falling quicker, behind the waves of clones was a tank blasting down clones sending them flying blowing them to ashes. A few of the Wookiee warriors they had rescued earlier appeared and had gotten the courage to pick up fallen clones' blasters and helped out. In a matter of seconds, with the help of the rebels and a Rebel tank all of them had fallen. Tess came out of the tank grinning, then he burst out laughing, Kenobi deactivated his blade and walked right up to him.

"Did you see that? I blasted them all away! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tess continued laughing, "Thank you for the assistance, now we must move, they have been warned of my coming." He ran to the Temple where two clones were trying to subdue all the rebels, as a result they were shredded by the Wookiees. He cleared his throat, "I am General Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight and protector of the Republic, I have come to rescue you all, but we must move quickly, outside you will find fallen clones, and please take any usable blasters in case we need to take out a few clones that get in our way." His voice boomed in the Temple, causing all to turn and silently hear the Jedi out.

He began to walk out of the Temple and the whole army stood and began to follow him, "Jedi Generals, split up and cover our West, East, and South side as we walk if you have a blaster do so as well." Outside, the Rebels were beginning to prepare for the trek back to base. He stopped the group near the tank, he then spoke to Tess, "We will move in small groups of 50 or so, you will lead the first group, give them commands for protection, etc. you know the drill, and now go get your fifty men." Tess nodded, and then moved to count his fifty. He walked to his 4 rebel troops, "Each of you take 50 or so rebels and take them back to the ships about 5 minutes after Tess has left Red 2 you will leave, five minutes, then you Red 3 and etc. understood?" Each troop nodded, and left to collect fifty of their massive group.

Kenobi made his way to the Jedi Generals, and spoke to master Dooku, "If you will please go to the rebel group and take 200 or so rebels? Lead them 5 miles North towards a ship, and give protective instructions? Thank you, you will leave 5 minutes after Red 4 has left," he pointed to one of his Rebel troops.

He faced Kit Fisto, "Master Fisto, old friend, the same as Master Dooku, take 200 rebels, wait 5 minutes, leave. Give security assignments, organize into defensive strategies etc. Five miles North, then there Captain Rex will split you into your ships." Fisto nodded and followed Dooku to count out his 200.

Plo Koon nodded as he knew his instructions, but I added, "Take 200 count of troops, then from there, I will take the rest." Plo Koon nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder before he left. He scanned for Tess, and signaled for him to take off; he began his journey back to our base. If he counted correctly, he needed Dooku and Fisto to take 50 more each. He made his way to instruct them so, and take a few more, and then I gave my share of refugees my instructions to stick close and low as possible. "Those of you with a blaster stay around the perimeter and be prepared to protect the rest, those inside, alert me if a fight begins I will rush to the aid of those in the fire fight." All mumbled in agreement, amongst the crowd rushed forward a Toydarian he recognized as the King of Toydaria he had aided in the Clone Wars.

"Your Highness," he bowed, the Toydarian held out his hand for a handshake, "I had no idea you were one of the rebel leaders?"

He chuckled, "Yes well when I'd heard that the clones betrayed you and the Jedi I was outraged and came to Bail and vowed to fight the Empire, many of my people agree, you are a hero to us."

"This is fantastic, well hopefully we will be able to catch up later on Alderaan? For now you're Highness, remain low, the galaxy needs you." Obi-wan then signaled for Red 2 to leave with his squad of rebels.

"Quite a brilliant strategy, but the leave is a problem for us, how will we leave the system? No cloaking device will cover this many living organisms." The King questioned the Jedi.

"I will create a diversion, I will land aboard the Stardestroyer and Mind Trick a few clones to go rogue and blast everything in their sights, command a few to jump into the heavy turrets and blast away at the other destroyers. Among a few other things, they will be cast into chaos at the sudden appearance of betrayal." He waved for Red 3 to move out; he observed as the rebels began their journey, a few warriors were vigilantly on guard for signs of danger.

"Obi-wan old friend, that is rather perilous, how will you get them to open the hangars?" The King hovered near his right shoulder, rubbing his chin in speculation.

He turned and looked the King in the eyes, "I will 'surrender' and demand to board, the moment the doors open and shields go down, I will blast away at the clones' and their ships to prevent them from going after the escape ships. Then once inside, Mind Tricks, the other Destroyers will be too engrossed in dealing with the seemingly rogue clones and Destroyer. I will destroy their communications array to prevent communications between them. Then amongst the chaos you will take off, and go to the secret rebel base, where I will rendezvous with the rebels." He waved for Red 4 to leave, then glanced at Dooku with a nod and raised 5 fingers signifying 5 more minutes. Dooku nodded and began organizing his rebel troops who would protect the insiders.

"Well, it seems as always, you are organized, and have a plan up your sleeve," The King chuckled; he flew back to the group of Toydarians and began, commanding his warriors to protect those who could not defend themselves.

Dooku then began to leave, he ignited his laser sword, green sword appeared in his hand, guiding them North toward their escape. The other 2 Jedi approached him, "Kenobi! We sense, many life forms coming this way, very fast, we have to leave now." Fisto ignited his sword as well, before waiting orders.

"Go both now, take my group as well, I will take care of our coming threat, which direction do you know?" Sensing incoming danger, he could not discover the direction, he sensed it coming from all directions.

"Yes, the other side of the Temple, what do you plan on doing?" Plo answered pointing South, around the corner, marching could be heard faintly, very little time was left.

"Give us enough time for escape! A distraction will be provided, organize the troops into the two ships, and prep for take-off. I will arrive shortly," he took off at a run towards the Rebel tank left behind by Tess, out of the corner of his eye he glanced Cody calling reinforcements, but he couldn't fully stand or sit up. He continued on his mission and jumped into the tank and began rewiring the system, he set the controls onto Firing at Will, he stabbed the steer controls with his lightsaber, the tank then began to spin and move randomly, and speeding back and forth and sideways. Finally he set the fire controls to thermal, so as soon as the clones appear the tank would start blasting and moving around like crazy, so it would provide perfect material for a distraction, he leapt out of the hatch at the top, with his saber activated, the first clones appeared around the corner, they opened fire at the first sight of a lightsaber, he blocked the bolts, when they finally noticed the rogue tank, which blasted a barrage of missiles at the clones, blowing them to bits, and scattering them, he immediately deactivated his sword and took off at a full sprint after the Jedi Generals.

"Stop that tank! Get reinforcements! We need all units to report here now!"

"All units report here at the Temple now! Take it down! Go-arghhh aakkch…" the clones apparently were too taken aback by the tank which was going on a wild assault, blowing everything around it to bits. Blasting clones into oblivion, while they scrambled around in an organized pattern, trying to take it down.

"GET TO COVER!" Cody cried over the blaster fire, he was attempting to get to his feet and fight, "AIM FOR THAT HATCH! USE THERMAL DETONATORS!"

Obi-wan looked over his shoulder, and saw the clones beginning to throw detonators at the tank trying to aim for the hatch, a few were close, but almost all flew over and left clones scurrying to avoid the explosives. He turned back, and sprinted back on course, ahead he heard some blaster fire, so he used the Force to boost his run, activating his lightsaber, _snap-hisss_ , as he leapt over a fallen tree trunk, ahead of him was a small firefight between a few stray rebels and some clones, he rushed straight up to the nearest clone and cut him down. The others cried out in surprise before being launched back into trees and knocked unconscious. He thumbed it off, and directed the rebels toward the general direction of the ships. In a few moments the massive ships came into view. Alongside were a few last men filing into the smaller ship, _the New Hope,_ while Tess and Rex were powering up the larger _the Jedi Rescued,_ the few men he had brought to the group rushed to _the New Hope_ and boarded as soon as they could. The Jedi Generals came up to the Negotiator, all three clipping their temporary swords at their belts.

"So Master Kenobi," the Count chuckled, crossing his arms, "How will we escape with so many life forms aboard two ships?" He looked toward the General before them.

"Indeed the destroyers would blast us to smithereens; we would leave no trace of ever existing, and the Empire would earn a major victory," Fisto, also faced the Jedi before him.

"Well my Masters, leave this to me, Plo I trust you will pilot _the New Hope?_ " Kenobi waved down the questions politely. The alien master nodded, and left to begin powering up of the engines, and shields. The other two did not look pleased, but also climbed aboard the ship. He went over to Rex and Tess, who faced him immediately as soon as he came near.

"I will leave now to give you a distraction, so you may leave the planet, take-off and find a place to remain low for a while, wait for my signal, you will be clear to leave then, head for the Alderaan coordinates I have given you, farewell Rex, Tess may Force be with you my friends," he nodded and bowed in respect the two men equally bowed and shook hands before Kenobi left and headed for the smaller ship.

"Master Plo! Your directions are to follow _the Jedi Rescued_ all the way, here are the coordinates you will need to get to Alderaan, await my signal to leave the planet and go to Alderaan rendezvous," I handed him a datapad including the coordinates, transmission code, and whom to contact once near the system.

"May the Force bring us together again in the near future, Obi-wan, always a pleasure fighting alongside you," the Master stood and bowed, Kenobi bowed his respects to the master as well. He stepped off the ships platform and waved farewell as the ships took off, first _the Jedi Rescued_ then _the New Hope_. The ships both speeded off in the direction of the Temple in search of a clearing to await his signal. He had limited time; even now he could hear a faint explosion, signifying the clones' success in destroying the tank. He leapt into his Jedi Starfighter and began powering up the systems. Just as he lifted off the ground over a few of the trees he could see the clones rallying and beginning to head his way, he spun around and speeded over their heads, a few firing shots at him, all missed completely, Cody blasted until Kenobi was out of sight. Cody growled, and began to storm off in the direction he had come from. The Dark Lord would be furious. Kenobi left the moon completely and began to speed toward the Destroyers, when he received an incoming call from the Destroyer. A holo image of a man in gray uniform with a few badges on his chest appeared,

"You have been identified as a Jedi Starfighter modeled after the famous Obi-wan Kenobi's, from the Clone Wars. Surrender or we will open fire regardless of who pilots the ship," The man stated. Kenobi responded, "I am said General Kenobi of the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic, your Emperor would be most…displeased if you destroyed me. Allow me to land in the hangar, for I am surrendering," said the General. The Admiral was surprised, before he nodded, "You will be arrested immediately upon landing, and you will be imprisoned until the arrival of His Majesty and His Right Hand, deactivating shields now." His image disappeared, revealing that indeed the shields of the largest destroyer WERE deactivated.

"Now, where things become aggressive," he mumbled to himself, he raised his blaster cannons to max power, and loomed closer and closer to the doors, he could already see a large amount of heavily armed soldiers awaiting his landing. It was now or never, he pulled back the throttle to stop his ship, it floated for a while, waves of confusion came from the Jango Fett duplicates below. He then pulled the trigger and opened fire on the shields, blasting down most of the them, once the shields were down he blasted the clones, killing nearly all, he then landed in the on hangar with its air lock still on, he leapt out of his ship, "R1 protect my ship!" he shouted to his astro droid. He snuck towards one of the massive doors, specifically the one that headed towards prison cells, and then through the elevator he could reach the Bridge, where everything would fall apart for the blockade. He snuck down the halls reaching a control center with a man, at the controls. He waved his hand and whispered, "You will release all prisoners." The man repeated his words as he punched in a few buttons, then "You will tell them to attack the Imperials, and you yourself will rampage alongside them." The man repeated those words and pulled out a blaster. He then crept around him towards the lift, and had it send him to the top level: the bridge Command Center.

In a matter of a few seconds, the lift was slowing to a stop; he pulled out his sword and thumbed it on, as the doors opened revealing a full Bridge Center. For a few moments the Imperials rushed about without taking notice the Jedi nearly a few meters away. He waved his hand to each of them individually commanding them to freeze where they were, it was straining controlling so many minds at once. He stepped forward, out of the lift cautiously, the Force revealed no threats nearby. He stepped forward, heading for a console with radar sensors. Seated there in front of the console was an Imperial holding a speaking device used to communicate ship to ship. With his Sapphire glowing sword he stabbed into each communication array console. Leaving all sparking and imploding, he turned toward the turret controls, and locked on the destroyers and punched in to open fire, instantly they began blasting blaster bolts at the Imperials. They, unsuspecting, had their shields down, so major damage was done almost immediately. He destroyed the consoles for engine control and command; preventing it from coming after them, setting it on course to head straight for the other destroyers. Lastly he faced the Imperials and gave one last wave of his hand, "Do not allow anyone in here, or stop the rebels from leaving."

"We will not allow anyone in here, or stop the rebels from leaving." Beads of sweat were dropping from his brow, it was tiring to command so many at once. He decided it was best to leave before he lost control, turning off his lightsaber and rushed back into the lift and had it take him down, only by then the ship had begun to take some damage as well.

"Apparently, the clones think a lot quicker than droids," the lift stopped 10 levels above the hangars. "I have a bad feeling about this one," he sighed as the ship rocked back and forth. He pulled out his comm. unit and dialed Tess, over a crackle of static his was heard voice, "Tess here," he said.

"It's now or never, Tess!" he shouted as the ship was rocked by a massive explosion, "They …seem to be a bit distracted, make your leave now!"

"Sir, will you make it out alright? We can see the explosions from here, you're causing quite a ruckus," Tess claimed, in the background engines roared as they left the atmosphere.

"Yes, yes! Now do as you're instructed soldier!" Kenobi cried taking off down the hall battling small groups of clones in the hallways.

"Great! Now we got a Jedi to deal with too!" said one clone as he noticed Obi-wan, slightly before he was struck roughly on the head with a kick from the Jedi.

"We are almost out of range from the destroyers, but a few have taken interest and are pursuing us! We'll never lose them, they're gaining on us!" Kenobi sighed, before he spoke into the comm. "I'll take care of them!"

He sprinted off towards the hangars, he spotted a few clone pilots suiting up into flying gear, with the Force he pulled their blasters away from them then held his blade right in their faces. He didn't have the strength for more Mind Tricks, so an alternate method was required.

In a deeper voice he spoke to the pilots, "I am one of the Dark Lord's apprentices, and the destroyers leaving the fleet are rebel controlled and must be destroyed, I task you to gather your men and take it out. Do not disappoint me," he threatened, mentally flinching, not liking this method much.

The pilots did not hesitate and took off for the lifts to take them to the hangars. Better make sure something is done however, so he took off in the direction of the heavy turret control center directly beside the hangar doors. By the time he arrived, he could sense the deaths of many life forms, each signature identical, meaning only the clones were dying, but he was running low on time, he powered up the controls, and set it onto automatic fire, and pointed it in the direction of the destroyers, distantly he could faintly see multiple small figures speeding off toward the ships. Now he had to leave before something worse occurred. He sped off in the direction of the hangar doors, when he sensed a horrible, cold presence. Somehow in a way familiar presence he had felt before numerous times. A dark void of pain, anger and hate were coming at him in waves. A dark presence far worse than Maul had been, Maul had been pure power only, while this presence was clever, powerful in the Darkside, and intelligence and lethal, very lethal. And powerful, very powerful, and near. He spun and activated his Sapphire lightsaber, just in time as a Crimson sword crashed down on his; behind the red glow was a scarred face he could faintly recognize as…

"Chancellor Palpatine!" his eyes widened, the Dark Lord pulled back and cackled before lashing out again, with a strong strike to the Jedi Master's left thigh, he blocked the strike easily, and brought his sword up, throwing the Sith Lord off balance, but he used the force of the physical push to his advantage and spun around bringing his sword in again to strike his right thigh. Again the Sapphire clashed with the Blood red sword, sparking and sizzling, crackles, as each side tried to push the other back, eventually Obi-wan pulled back and kicked the Sith knocking him back a few feet. Snarling the Sith turned back to the Jedi, who had spun around and raced out the door into the hangars, fires were everywhere, ship parts lying everywhere, clones were gathered near the air lock, conversing. The Sith Lord followed the Jedi, until he turned around and faced the former Senator.

"They said you were on Coruscant and would not arrive for another week," he breathed, trying to fend off the tidal waves of anger he could sense from the man before him.

"And allow nearly the entire Jedi Council escape right under my nose?" he cackled maniacally, "Never my dear Jedi friend, now here is a choice, join me or die." His yellowing teeth glinted, as he waved the clones away, sending them to the other side of the hangar.

"Me? Now why would you want me? Last I heard you still have a pinch full of apprentices running around," Kenobi held his only defense he had against the most powerful Sith in the galaxy, at the ready prepared for any dirty tricks.

"Look around you, you caused all this chaos and destruction, without even being a Sith to begin with! Imagine how powerful you could be! Imagine what chaos we could wreak together! Make the galaxy the way you want, no more war, and no more suffering, we destroy the Jedi and take over the galaxy! Destroying the rebels' right after!" Sidious lowered his sword slightly, "You have a knack for being an undefeated opponent for decades now! You would become indestructible alongside us!" Kenobi stood still absorbing everything, his skills as a Negotiator told him one thing: Sidious was lying. Suddenly, ship scraps flew straight at Sidious, for a moment he could sense panic coming from the evil mastermind, then anger.

He took off at a run, behind a pile of scraps to his right was his ship, R1 beeping and whistling at him to hurry, he glanced over his shoulder, Sidious raised both his wrinkled and aged hands, knowing what was coming Obi-wan used the Force to throw an nearby Arc-170 wing at him, Sidious stumbled a moment to catch the wing with the Force and still fire Force Lightning, he turned and raised his sword to absorb the energy being thrown at him, the sheer power of began making him lose his grip on his lightsaber and the ground, he was being pushed back slightly, he dove to the left, rolling behind his ship, Sidious put away his lightsaber and rushed even more, thinking he had the Jedi cornered, when suddenly he climbed aboard and powered up his ship, and took off, but before he left the safety of the hangar shields, he looked back and said to the growling and snarling man below him, "You should try and go tell the other destroyers to stop attacking, or else you'll perish, sir, no ships left, only thing for you to do." He then closed the hatch and left the hangar. He left the Dark Lord fuming out of anger, and hate, powerful hate. The blasted Jedi fool had escaped again! He blasted the clones in the hangar with Force Lightning, killing every last one, before he left for the Bridge, the ship continued to rock, explosions on the outside, suddenly, unknown to the Sith the ship began to split in half, straight down the middle. Arriving at the Bridge and killing the Imperials who had attempted to kill him, he realized Kenobi had destroyed the Comm. Array. He screamed in anger, fury, and his eyes glowed a deep gold-like yellow almost red-like. On a holo gram Sidious saw words that made him wish to torture the Jedi beyond imagination, _Self-destruct sequence activated: self-destruct in 00:39.82738 seconds._

He gave a vicious snarl, anger multiplying tenfold, and explosions outside as the clock ticked lower! He ran from the Bridge as fast as he could go.

Kenobi pushed the throttle as far forward as it could go, speeding faster than he ever had in his life. He was maneuvering around destroyers, and blaster bolts, as well as fighters. All the destroyers were attempting to get in close as possible to the "rogue" Imperial destroyer. Just as planned, he left the last of the destroyers behind, and sped toward where he had left his hyperspace ring. Behind him, a massive explosion was heard, along with lots of smaller ones, he glanced back the ship had split in half each side on fire with many more explosions, breaking down into smaller parts, the closest ships had received some considerable damage, but not as much as he'd hoped. Before anyone noticed him fleeing he flew into his hyperspace ring and dialed in the coordinates of Alderaan, soon behind him the sight of a massive battle disappeared. He finally released the breath he had been holding, and relaxed his shoulders; he then realized his robes had been scorched just a tad bit by the Lightning. He relaxed in the comfortable seat. R1 beeped and whirred, asking how the mission went.

"Another happy ending," he replied dryly, R1 chirping and chuckling, took over the controls for his new Jedi friend. I just wish Anakin had been here to fight by my side…

He was abruptly awoken, from a deep slumber by R1 beeping and alerting him that they were approaching Alderaan, planet where the whole Rebellion began.

"You are coming into our scanners, identify yourself immediately," came a voice from his video communicator.

He held down the "Speaker" button and spoke, "This is Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi, Peacekeeper of the Republic, Council Member of the Jedi Order, currently Rebel leader appointed by Bail Organa. Transmission code is _The Hero with No Fear/The Negotiator._ "

He waited for a few short moments before the voice gave him clearance to land, telling him where Organa had received the refugees, the two ships were stationed, not a soul in sight until he saw Tess and several other rebels come out of the massive home, waving hats, and blasters cheering and laughing. He settled his ship down beside _The Jedi Rescued_ and climbed out of his ship to be received with a huge crowd of dozens of species all wanting to thank him. But they all eventually backed away, clearing the way for the man who had contacted him.

"Senator," He smiled politely and bowed slightly.

"Master Obi-wan! A pleasure to see you again well and strong as ever," he also bowed, shaking his hand when they finally came face to face. "I could never possibly thank you enough Obi-wan; you have saved all these men and women, families, and Yavin 4 natives as well."

"It is my duty, Senator, now we must be cautious. I had a run in with one of the Sith Lords going to Yavin, we face a great threat, these rebels are not safe here, and I suggest you move them to Dantooine for the time being." Gasps and murmurs were heard at the mention of the dangerous Sith encounter.

"Which Sith Obi-wan?" asked Organa, eyebrows knitting together, "Sidious, or A.K.A as the galaxy knows him, Emperor Palpatine." Silence, no one said a word.

"Hold on just a moment! You had us leave you alone on that doomed ship with a Jedi Slayer aboard?" Tess spoke up stepping forward toward his idol. "We could have joined you there and taken him out once and for all!" A few cheers went up for Tess, Rex came forward next removing his helmet, and stood beside Kenobi and Organa.

"Just a moment trooper, my actions are my own orders, I have my reasons for what I did, and look around you not a single death occurred, and an extra few weapons," Kenobi lowered his hood, and uncrossed his arms, showing the scorch mark on his chest. Tess' eyes widened, Organa called for a medic, "He's injured! Get a medic."

"Senator I am fine, just a light burn, it is fine, now get going with evacuating your rebels, I will assist if you deem it necessary, but I must speak with my comrades," he adjusted his lightsaber, and walked off the landing platform, Rex following suit on the Right side of the Jedi General. Organa noticed nothing as he left to prepare for a new secret hidden rebel base. The three Jedi came out of the building, with curious expressions, glancing at his burn mark to his lightsaber and Rex. Tess remained where he was for a while longer before following Organa.

"Masters!" he smiled largely and politely, "We have some very urgent matters to attend, first we will help the rebels hide out for a short period, and then we will meet with Master Yoda to discuss as a Council…err…part of a Council." They all nodded, they each tried to hand over their lightsabers, but Kenobi shook his head, "You may need those." Was all he said as he left after Organa with 4 men on his tail.

A knock was heard at the door, instantly Ahsoka prepared for the worst, Raiders? Or possibly even…a Sith? She grabbed her only defense, behind her Padme drew her blaster and took cover in the kitchen. Opening the door, following was a whoosh of an opening door, but no one in sight, suddenly she felt a sharp stab of pain on her ankle.

"Ow!" she cried, looking down she saw a sight that made her believe she was hallucinating. She gasped, "Master Yoda! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" she couldn't for the life of her figure any of those questions out.

"Here to prepare for the war I am," he groaned, stepping into the house Padme relaxed and came to greet the Jedi, "Hello Master Yoda."

"What war?" Asked the Senator, but Yoda remained silent but did not answer her question and continued on. "Ahhh keeping you safe Master Obi-wan is, hmm?" Yoda chuckled, "It brings warm feelings to my heart to see you alive and well."

Yoda settled down on a small bench they had in the living room, and sat still for a while, "Leave how long ago did he?" He broke the silence with his croaky voice.

"A few days ago, nearly been a week since he left, we've been worried, he said he'd be back in 2 days at most." Padme sat down on the bed/sofa Rex had used a week ago, agitated at not having been informed what was happening.

"Forget not, travelling distances of great amounts, time it takes," replied the wise old troll. "Hmm, on his way here, now he is." Yoda randomly claimed a few moments later. Ahsoka remained silent, being a Padawan she did not have the right to speak out of term. In front of the ancient master she would be on her best behavior.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-wan." Yoda muttered, deep in meditation searching the Force for any answers to the current situation. Ahsoka grew worried and Padme's anxiety grew more so watching Ahsoka and Yoda somberly retreat into meditation. She stood and decided to clean the place up best she could as a distraction. She stood and left, a warm feeling flowed through her seemingly lifting an amount of the burden on her shoulders. She briefly glanced at Yoda flashing her a kind smile. Before she left she whispered a thank you, knowing full well the Jedi could hear her mutterings.

A week after the battle of Yavin Obi-wan

Leaving Dantooine ~

Aboard his Starfighter he led the Jedi Masters to Tattooine, the other three riding in a small transport they had obtained on Dantooine, creating a rebel base on that particular planet had been a more difficult than anticipated. But now the job was done, leaving them to only one task left, emergency Council meeting on Tattooine with Yoda.

Approaching the dustball planet, the other ship came in closer to his ship; he led them off toward the Outskirts of a particular settling of dealers and Jawa's. Landing his ship near his hut, with the other ship landing right beside it, he stepped forward to the doorway of his current home, the three Jedi and the Clone Captain following him. With a wave of his hand the door unlocked and swished wide open, revealing a battle stance ready Padawan and a Senator aiming her blaster at his forehead. Meanwhile a certain diminutive troll remained rooted to his current sitting spot. Utter calm and tranquility was sketched upon his face as he remained still, meditating.

"At ease, my apprentice, I am your Jedi teacher, use the Force to check and prove I am telling the truth," he stepped forward allowing the other men to step inside. Ahsoka was about to do as she was, but was interrupted by the green alien in the corner.

"Master Obi-wan good to see you it is, after all these long months, too long it has been!" Yoda finally stepped down from his perch and came forward once within range he thwacked his younger colleague in the shins, "Also, took long time to arrive you did! Pack enough root leaf I did not! Expecting a quick visit I was!" Another hit on his shins, he felt the stabs of sharp pain but ignored it, he stepped to the side allowing Plo, Kit and Dooku to step farther in.

"I present, the last Members of the Council other than myself and Yoda," he waved them to enter into his home and said, "Master Yan Dooku welcome to my home, Master Plo Koon welcome come in please. And finally my old friend Master Kit Fisto." All three entered and kneeled before Yoda.

"It is a true pleasure to see you alive and well, my old master," Yan smiled politely and bowed his head; Fisto and Koon also bowed and expressed their gratitude.

"Now we must have an emergency meeting, Rex come with us, you must hear this," he was about to suggest they head into his room, but there was not enough space for all them.

"Gentlemen, we take this to the ship outside, he gestured to the large shuttle stationed outside his home. Rex and the 5 Jedi followed him, R1 beeped and whistled toward him at the first sight of his coming. He turned around and caught the Senator and his apprentice following as well, he raised a hand, "Just a moment Amidala, Tano, this is a Council meeting neither of you are allowed to attend, you are still a young Padawan and you will remain inside Ahsoka."

Padme was about to argue and demand she be allowed to stay but she had no valid arguments to counter Obi-wan. Therefore she silently went back inside, now he faced the Jedi and Rex.

"We are currently in a very dangerous situation, I encountered Sidious on the capital destroyer," Yoda perched himself atop the dome head of R1 and began nod and listen to Obi-wan's description of his encounter, the mission and everything he had done in the past week. Master Fisto filled in the journey to Alderaan and the evacuation of the rebels to Dantooine. Yoda silently listened, and began to trace markings on the Starfighter with his gimer stick.

"In grave danger, we are. Six Sith remain only five Jedi," his ears drooped slightly, their Jedi count had gone from thousands down to a few five or so. "Now called here you have been, for an urgent matter." He croaked, gimer stick on his lap now, raising a clawed hand indicating for Obi-wan to speak.

"I have had a prophetic vision, something having to do with the galaxy; it is an Apocalyptic End to the galaxy as we know it, the death of every single life form." He spoke looks of disbelief came across Yan's face. "But instead of description, I will show you what I have seen, Rex you will also watch this, now focus, clear our minds as Master Yoda says." They all entered a meditative state; Rex was brought along into their minds by Yoda. Then…his visions flashed through his mind, he lowered his mental shields allowing the others to see what he was remembering, he could sense them wincing as they saw and felt Fear, Anger, and seething hatred, the Pain and evil of the Sith. Then the vision that haunted him for endless nights came next. The others mentally flinched at seeing thousands of billions of creatures lying dead or dying from disease or an unseen enemy, soon it became visible that it was in fact the clones and the Sith. Wookiees, Bothans, Nubians, Tattooine natives, Yavin 4 natives, Ewoks, Malastarians, and surprisingly Mandalorians were fighting or dying rapidly. Leading the clones and their allies were 6 hooded figures in black dark enough to give them a seemingly invulnerable aura, each holding a bloody crimson lightsaber, while across the field leading the rebels were 3 hooded figures in brown, beige, and dark red. The third figure was shrouded from their view, but each held blue and green swords, each Jedi holding 2. Behind the Sith lay slayed Jedi whom had survived Order 66 only to be struck down here and now. Among them lay Yan, Kit, and Plo, the minds of the alive Jedi versions considerably shuddered, due to the fact that their bodies showed signs of brutal torture before death. Beneath the Jedi were clones and clones, in endless numbers.

Then it showed the most horrific scene ever, the one of the Coruscant Battle, all rebels were dead, and all clones were dead, the Force ghosts battled around the combating Jedi and surviving Sith, then the climatic ending came with a massive tremor through the Force, causing all the men to come out of meditative states clutching their heads in immense pain, even the clone commander Rex, cries of pain were heard throughout the Jundland Wastes. Finally the pain submitted leaving the Jedi gasping for breath. Yoda rasped and had trouble breathing before he stood to his full height and spoke in a croak, "Very serious situation this is, six Sith there are! Number of capable Jedi to handle them, only the five of us it is!" He harrumphed as he sat back down on R1's dome head. The others stood straight as well, Yan exchanged glances with the other two, and then he cleared his throat.

"You mean the two of you?" he gestured for Obi-wan and Yoda. Then Plo spoke up, "Master Obi-wan has more experience than any of us here handling Sith, evidence for this is your duel with Sidious, you kept a calm mind, dueled to defend yourself, and did not become aggressive or go against the Code. Master Yoda is the most skilled swordsman in the Order and the most powerful Force user in the galaxy."

Then Kit stepped forward and added, "Besides we play no role in the fate of the galaxy, we all saw our life forms decapitated below the Sith."

"Nonsense, we will need your assistance, but the reason we are here is to decide our next course of action," Kenobi raised his hand silencing the others signifying he wished to speak, their truly had to be another way, this vision could not come to fruition.

"Hmm, help you I can, yes, hmm," Yoda chuckled, "Much to do there is." The Jedi raised their eyebrows in curiosity, but the ancient master heeded them no attention.

Obi-wan had a plan in mind however in terms of the three Jedi before him, to keep them safe but still assist in the war. Fisto would be the best to persuade and negotiate for systems to sway towards the rebels side, helping Organa gain resistance support, Plo would stay with the rebel base and assist in building defenses and recruiting as well as evacuation if the time came, to sum it up he would be in charge of the rebel attack forces, setting up bases, everything. Yan's mission would be to track and find all surviving Jedi and send them to a secure location.

He then stepped up to take the mantle of leadership; all the others looked up towards him in curiosity, Yoda grinned up at him waiting for him to speak whilst Rex stood silent as ever beside him.

"We will all continue to fight, however all missions dealing with the Sith will be left to us to take care of, with Yoda's Force strength and my experience we WILL bring them down!" He glanced at each in turn, "Master Plo you are suggested to be the leader of the resistance relocating, constructing of defenses, recruiting etc. everything will be left to you." He nodded his head once, and took a step backward. He then turned towards his friend, green master; his black eyes seemed to be amused almost knowing what his mission would be. "My friend you are suggested to go and rally support for the Rebellion, negotiate other systems to join us and riot against the Empire, you are the most fitted for this role, being a friendly Jedi and excellent negotiator." He equally nodded once and took a step backward, completely understanding his duty for the upcoming war.

"Lastly Master Dooku, your duty is most critical I will ask you to go on a journey to rescue if necessary any Jedi on the run and send them all to a secure location, Dagobah or Alderaan could be possible places, round them up first then we'll decide where to send them," Dooku nodded, "But you will stay with Master Plo until you you're your first lead then from there scour the galaxy for runaway Jedi." They all agreed with his course of action, each nodding in turn,

"What of you Obi-wan?" Asked Plo, with a slight tilt of his head, the others also curious what the younger Jedi would be up to.

Yoda intervened before he could answer, "Training I have for him," he held a clawed hand up and levitated a large boulder behind the group and moved it closer to the cliff wall before setting it down once more. Each person exchanged glances including Rex and Obi-wan. "But continue to battle he will, a few critical missions he will face in the near future there are." The others had not doubt in the words of the elder wise one before them.

"Well it's settled then; we will continue on and fight the Empire, we will take down any Sith we run across and hope for the best," Yan claimed, Yoda spoke again once more, "However if encountered, _face them you three should not."

"Why is that Master?" they asked eyebrows rose in questioning looks.

"Vision I have had saying only the two of us will have the power to strike them down, no other stands a chance against these New Age Sith." He croaked his response. "Three will be struck down however which three, only young Kenobi knows." He looked at his younger friend, whom had a look of confusion.

"How do I know which ones will be struck down?" he scrunched his eyebrows as the others glanced at him curiosity in their eyes.

"Examine your vision very carefully, says so there which are destined to join the Force sooner rather than later." Yoda began retracing patterns once again, "Have our objectives do we, move we should all very soon."

Plo Koon nodded and stepped forward to speak, "I will leave at once, I will inform the Senator of our plans and courses of action. From there I will go to Dantooine and lead the opposition force." Plo's black alien eyes turned to Dooku, "For any Jedi wishing to join the rebels, send them to me and I will allow them if they are worthy of it. Do not send me Younglings, arrogant over-confident young ones, or improperly trained Jedi. They must proper;y complete training before joining the rebels."

"I agree," Yan nodded, with a flourish of his robes. Yoda then intervened, "There will come a time, when in need of Kenobi's assistance you will be. Do not hesitate calling on his aide. Know will you when you will need him." Yoda spoke in his all-knowing manner without revealing unnecessary information.

"Very well, may the Force be with you all. I leave and I will be successful in my mission masters," Plo nodded and began to leave.

"You may need my assistance in the future master Plo, do not hesitate in calling me either. Be wary and may the Force be with you." Obi wan called out to his fellow comrade. He soon disappeared into the horizon. He was extremely experienced and skilled, he could hold his own against any threats out there.

"We will remain here, until we have figured out where to go first, we need to study and find the best choice for destinations," Fisto claimed.

"That won't be a problem; we have much space here, now we rest for the days ahead of us. Tomorrow we discuss other matters at hand," the all nodded including Rex and headed back for their temporary home. Rex came to stand beside him as the others walked in.

"What role shall I play sir? And the young Commander and the Senator?" Rex removed his helmet, sweat gleamed on his forehead. He sensed the Captain's reason for unease, but left it aside for later meditation. "Hmm well perhaps we may have a use for your skills."

"You would be very useful to Master Koon when training his rebels in combat," Obi wan responded whilst massaging his beard.

"I suppose it would depend what you wish to do Captain, you can very well do or go anywhere, but I will take you into consideration for the planning. Worry not, you will play a vitally significant role in the upcoming battle," Rex nodded and got a faraway look in his eyes. He allowed his shoulders to slump and hung his head.

"Will the galaxy's need for me never end?" he chuckled lightly, Kenobi equally smiled, "I'm beginning to feel the same, you've only lived a third of my lifetime span so far, Captain but I understand your stress. Take a rest, the true battles begin tomorrow." He could sense the Captain's unease and thoughts, he felt uncomfortable with the idea of going inot battle and killing his own brethren, even more so that he had betrayed them and even further betrayed them by working with the Jedi. Kenobi paused, he had a different tactic forming in his mind. One that could benefit him and the rest of the galaxy, Rex didn't need to kill any of his brethren for this particular mission. In fact he could very well save thousands of them from being struck down. Perhaps even disable the Empire's entire army, preventing the mass slaughtering of so many species. He rubbed his beard in deep thought and planning, Rex would leave immediately. The Empire wouldn't have it registered in the clones' scanners that he was a traitor. He could easily return to his duties in the Empire. This would work to near perfection, the Sith would not expect this move from them, it was bold, and not quite a tactic that the Council would agree with, but nobody would know of this mission…but he spoke too soon. He heard Yoda chuckle with mirth, and glance back at him, he nodded once and continued wobbling forward. There were no secrets when that little troll was around, he thought frustratingly. He glanced at Rex, he seemed extremely stressed however this very well may lift his spirits and give him a new found strength for the upcoming battles. For now they would all rest, he projected thoughts about mixed rebel plans through the Force in case the Sith were watching him.

However, far away a dark presence assumed dead by Kenobi plots to destroy the remnants of the once powerful Jedi. Unaware of how they plan to proceed he decides to further secure his hold on the galaxy. He pressed a few buttons on the console of his hoverchair, revealing a clone admiral he had stationed on Kamino.

"Admiral! Is my army ready? They need to head out by sunrise on Kamino! I expect those thousands of battalions to be out and conquering! Evacuate all troops from the planet, all units will set out and conquer! Leave only the most utmost veteran soldiers to remain guards to the facilities and control panels!" he shrieked at the soon cowering High ranking officer.

"Y-y-yes-sir! They are boarding t-the destroyers n-now, over a million tr-troops have left, and many more are ready to leave," he stammered uncontrollably. He relaxed more, and settled back into his throne.

"Now, they are to take over all systems which have shown signs of rebellion, all of them. Raze their homes, leave no survivors is the order. Destroy all and everything. Any sightings of Jedi inform me. Three of my apprentices will assist, Darth Sagious, will go to Kashyyyk to assist subduing the fur-ball beasts. Darth Nadiak will be going to Mandalore; those blasted flying combat trained soldiers are a threat to my grand Empire. Finally, Darth Rovalk will be leading the troops going to Coruscant to defend the Temple and keep it from Jedi and rebel control, it is vital we keep our hold of Coruscant. Meanwhile, our rogue Sith assassin may show up on several systems to battle, allow him to lead. Unless told otherwise by myself, am I understood?" The Admiral nodded rapidly, and eyes widening.

"As for my secret newest Apprentice, he will remain by my side, he is a secret weapon and our greatest threat to the Jedi," he coldly spoke, "You have your orders. Do as I have commanded, or suffer at my wrath!" He sneered threateningly making the man shiver and shake as he felt the weight of the words he heard. He smirked, knowing the man feared him greatly; he didn't utter a single word and just carried out his orders. He knew the Jedi wouldn't be expecting his next course of action so he had played his cards well. Now to see how it would all play out. He had set his cards, now the Jedi would play theirs. He sneered gleefully and evilly, only he wouldn't play fair, he still had a secret weapon. A Sith apprentice with training specific for one particular Jedi, his every power counters that Jedi. In a way the Jedi's exact opposite, Sith and Jedi were not different at all in many ways, but this Apprentice would be a Jedi's polar opposite, the ideal Jedi adversary. He now needed to await the Jedi's course of action. In a few days 2 weeks at most, he would capture all rogue systems. Vader meanwhile was undergoing training to grow accustomed to his new body figure; his survival suit didn't allow his to move as agile and fast as before, more likely slower but more powerful attacks. He would soon join in the battling in the Outer Rim. Or instead he would go in search for Kenobi in the inner systems. He would confront the Jedi himself again soon; he had had a very narrow escape aboard the exploding Destroyer. He couldn't say he had escaped with no scars, he indeed obtained injuries, severe injuries, but nonetheless he's alive and going to seek revenge from the blasted man.

Days later, Fisto and Dooku are long gone, following a lead on a Jedi some people will be familiar with, if you played SWFU 1 and 2.

Yoda was perched on top a large boulder in the canyons of the Jundland Wastes, watching his 'apprentice' during a training exercise. A warm up for the upcoming strenuous routine training that would occur daily. Ahsoka was a few mere feet from him, doing a handstand with one hand outstretched to the side, palm facing the sky, levitating a teacup from which Yoda would occasionally sip from. A fairly large rock was revolving around her feet. All the while eyes closed, she slowly lowered herself, straining her arm muscles. But not a sound escaped her lips. She pushed herself straight into the air, clearing the revolving rock, behind Yoda; she placed one of his favorite tea cookies in his outstretched claw. She opened her eyes, and her concentration broke as she smiled. The rock came crashing down and the tea cup smashed to bits on the rocky terrain. Yoda's face went from smirk to frown to stern disapproval, he shook his head. Obi-wan's concentration wasn't even fazed, not even a twitch came from him as he did his exercises.

"Owe me another cup of tea you do! Broke your concentration you did, you will do this again, clear your mind, concentrate. Focus!" He thwacked her shins; she gave a muffled groan, surprised. "More tea! Then do your exercises again you will. Reasons why going on missions you will not be is this! Not ready, to face the dangers!"

"But Master Yoda, I participated in the Clone Wars! I battled Grievous! I've dueled that Sith apprentice, Darth Demor! And I've defeated many enemies on the frontlines! I am capable of going on missions with Rex and the other Jedi," Ahsoka began to fight for her case; she knew she could be of use, finding Anakin mostly. But she knew Obi-wan and Yoda already knew of her intentions in the rebellion. Yoda became agitated, and stood at his full height, however his ears only brushing her chest. But his expression was stern, to levels in the extremes, beyond anything Windu could ever manage. Ahsoka still wanted to argue her case, but it was lost before she even began.

"Defeated in all those duels you were! Only great Jedi could defeat the Federation leaders, always had elder assistance you did! Mechanized droids they were, easily outsmarted, Clones are sharper, cleverer and independent fighters. Fearless they are! Skilled, combatants they are! And Sith! Very powerful Sith! Powerful Jedi are needed to fight! Hmmm, very powerful, wise, skilled Jedi only." He croaked and lectured, "Now do as instructed!" She groaned, rebelling wasn't a smart idea, with Jedi numbers dropping daily the Councils' instructions were of vital importance, they knew best in this situation, and who knows what type of punishment would be delivered for rebelling. Stripping of her Force connection? Possibly, who knew, so she decided to do as instructed, they were after all her only hope for becoming a Knight like Obi-wan and finding Anakin. She reluctantly bowed, and left to prepare another cup of tea for the diminutive elder. She regretted arguing with him, everything going on was having a lot of an effect on him, all the stress was unimaginable. This argument only made it worse; she would apologize later, and control herself when the subject turned to the survival of the Republic. Padme was doing her usual of watching the Holo-net for anything concerning her home planet and anything else that was dear to her. A piece of news caught her attention, the hologram displayed what appeared to be Coruscant, authorities and a few clones were struggling to hold back a small squad of what Obi-wan would call "Bar scum and villainy" the 'Rebels' were taking down every last clone in sight. The clones calling for backup, and just as they were about to be eliminated, the wall behind the clones exploded and through the smoke a small squad of AT-RT's marched over rubble and defeated clones, the repeating blaster cannons blazing. Many fell to the heavy fire, the rebels were ordering a retreat, while on the roof a sniper was taking down the vulnerable Advanced Recon Force troopers, the open cockpit design was allowing easy work of them. But the Mortar Launchers and Repeating Blaster cannons weren't allowing the rebels a second chance. Both sides lost heavy numbers, in the end a pair of AT-RT's and a clone commander were the only ones left. The rest were dead, while the rebels had either fled or died fighting.

"It is rumored the Bar Scum are agents of certain Besalisk male alien of the Ojom system. He was known as Dexter Jettster, known ally of Kenobi, a Jedi Knight wanted all over the galaxy. Jettster is about 2 meters in height and apparently has created an underground resistance movement of bar scum, and skilled adversaries, and veteran bounty hunters and mercenaries. His cantina was raided and destroyed days ago, the first rebellion occurred when news leaked about Order 66 to the sublevels. He is wanted, a reward is offered for his capture dead or alive. It is said he was attacking this current base in hopes of rescuing captured Jedi by the name of Jin-Lo Rayce and a second by the name of Brery Ino-Rel." The alien reporter spoke, pointing to images of the two Jedi during the Clone Wars. "The Rebels relentless assaults have not given the authorities a chance to move the fugitives to more secure location. Currently, reinforcements are due in a few hours. But the moments they arrive more scum appear and destroy transports and infantry. This is all the Intel we have at the moment, please stay tuned for the next update in the elimination of the traitorous Jedi!" The reporter signed off with a grin. Ahsoka believed this information would interest Obi-wan, she knew he and the Besalisk had a friendship; but first, a tea for an upset troll.

Meanwhile the green troll watched over the more experienced Force-wielder before him. Obi-wan was levitating dozens of large rocks, each easily larger than himself. Yoda was manipulating certain rocks as obstacles for him. Kenobi was agile fully leaping from rock to rock, all the while eyes closed deep in meditation, using the Force to detect his surroundings. Yoda occasionally spun the rocks or pushed them out of the way or pushed them at him in attempts to disrupt him. But he easily sensed these actions and would use the Force to move away or bounce off it to another rock. The diminutive Yoda decided to raise the difficulty level. He concentrated and caused all the rocks to begin violently smashing into each other and collide or attack Kenobi. The rocks began spinning around him in extreme speed, each trying to clip him and knock him down. But the younger Master simply used the Force to sense all the rocks locations and movements, and dodged every last one. In the process they all collided with one another, breaking to smaller bits, many still were larger than Obi wan, but now there were close to a hundred. Yoda smirked and raised a claw, all rocks including Ahsoka's rose in the air. Over 50 feet, Obi-wan slightly winced at the change of tactics he detected, he tensed and prepared. However Yoda gave him little to no time at all. As suddenly they all came crashing down on the Jedi, massive rockslide similar to what Yoda had been through on Geonosis. Obi-wan raised his hands palms facing the rocks; he slowed and stopped all the rocks that had come at him. For a few seconds, he suddenly felt a push force him to open his eyes. He held the rocks in place but now Yoda stood before him in fighting stance.

Obi-wan chuckled in surprise, Yoda gave him a stronger Force push, sending Obi-wan reeling back, and he kept his concentration on the rockslide above. But Yoda was going to test the extent of his abilities. He felt pressure begin to push the rocks to the ground, but Obi-wan held his ground. Yoda then pulled out his lightsaber and ignited an Emerald blade, _Snap-hiss_ , came the echo of his familiar trademark saber. Yoda chuckled with mirth, so he pulled out his own Sapphire saber. He kept his concentration on the rocks above, he allowed a few to fall around them, and so it looked like a dome of boulders to anyone looking. _Snap-hisss_ he stood in his famous Soresu battle stance. Yoda lunged grunting all the while, leaping and slashing at the Jedi. He was prepared, he had sparred various times with Yoda and knew how skilled he was, having mastered all but one form of lightsaber combat. Yoda twirled midair and brought his blade slashing across Ob-wan's chest, he raised his blade and blocked and defensively prepared for the next assault, as a result Yoda smoothly switched to Form II, it seemed similar to Dooku's preferred style. It was elegant and for the more civilized ages. Obi-wan then went on the offensive with Ataru form, catching Yoda by surprise, but the advantage was short lived, Yoda's size made it difficult to aim all attacks downwards, while Yoda continued swirling, twirling and spinning an Emerald blur, with mixes of khaki and brown. He kept up with him, even with Yoda jumping all over the place, behind and side above attack, shin assault, and even the occasional Force push. But he countered every last attack not as easily as Maul due to the massive gap of experiences and skill set. Yoda smirked once more and leapt atop a floating rock and egged Obi-wan to bring the fight up, in the interesting arena.

He followed, and stood on a rock opposite Yoda, he zigzagged from rock to rock, going right for the Jedi, but then, the blasted little troll made things even harder, he began moving the rocks around, slowing him down. Yoda leapt at him, bringing his green sword down on his shoulder, but he brought his blade up and deflected, he immediately had to bring it down and block Yoda's next move. The green Jedi had twirled midair and aimed for another attack on his thigh before hitting the rock's solid surface again. He again blocked, but now he had a clear advantage, Yoda could not leave this boulder, or move around as easily. So he changed to Ataru once again, and assaulted the Jedi, but again he was surprised as the rock began to rise high into the air, then he realized he had lost concentration on the boulders and Yoda exploited this, he gave a light Force-push and leapt backwards, back flipping atop another lower rock. He then stopped the movements of the rocks, and even launched a few at the diminutive master. He easily sent them flying in different directions, away from himself. He then brought his platform up to meet Yoda, this time, he had a ring of the large rocks rotating around them, he was tiring, but he needed to prove himself to Yoda, so he stood ready, expecting the Jedi to attack. Instead he deactivated his sword and put it in his cloak. Obi-wan did the same and began to lower the rocks to the ground. Ahsoka walked over holding a fresh cup of tea and a cup of water for Obi-wan. They both took small sips. Ahsoka began blabbing on about their duel, how they both were so skilled and kept their calm and cool composure. Obi-wan interrupted Ahsoka however.

"Why did you stop the duel Master?" Obi-wan weren't demanding anything he had just felt slightly surprised and was curious as to his motives.

"Proven yourself you already have! Hmm, yes!" He replied, taking a bite of Nubian fruit cookie, and a sip of steaming tea.

"I don't understand, I have yet to defeat you or disarm you?" he asked once again confused as to the troll's words.

"Hmm, composed, controlled, and skilled you are. Worthy you are of learning the path to Immortality. One who returned from the Netherworld of the Force, your old Master has returned to teach us." Was all he answered, but he was still confused, but decided to drop it and trust the elder. Ahsoka was completely mind blown, with all this new info. She couldn't process any of it, she didn't understand, but perhaps that was for the best.

"Masters! I saw a glimpse of something you should know," she faced Kenobi, and retold everything she had heard and seen on the news. At the mention of Brery Yoda's ears perked and he raised an eyebrow. Kenobi immediately began to worry for his friend Dexter and a few other allied rebels on Coruscant.

"Shall I contact Master Dooku and inform him of his newest assignment?" Obi-wan faced the Council leader, who was deep in thought, Kenobi was unaware Yoda was contemplating what Jinn had told him back on Dagobah. He made his decision: this mission was not for Dooku or Fisto. They needed to assign Brery his mission, So Yoda grunted and stood, much to his surprise.

"To the rescue we will go, not Master Dooku," he groaned, and began his slow march to their hut.

"Why must we go Master? Wouldn't it be easier to send them? Last I heard they were nearby Coruscant," he questioned him.

"No! Go we will, speak with Brery and Jin-Lo Rayce we must, assist your Besalisk friend we will, leave tomorrow we will. And remain here, Tano will!" She groaned in frustration, "Worry not young one, your time will come to shine." Yoda said with certainty. She slightly grinned, and walked right side of Obi-wan.

Yoda stopped suddenly, clutching his chest, Obi-wan also stopped abruptly, both clutching their heads. She could only stare at both of them, unsure what was happening, the Force feebly came through to her and she sensed darkness. But just that, nothing more. As quick as it began it ceased, Yoda then spoke.

"More of our Order fallen they have, destroyed by the Darkside they were." He said solemnly, hanging his head, drooped ears.

"How many?" she asked her eyes widened, she feared for Master Plo a very dear elder to her.

"Perhaps three, difficult to say, the Darkside clouds everything," he replied, "Fine is Koon, safely investigating a lead on Rahm Kota on Nar Shadaa he is." He answered he mental question, "No, destroyed by the Sith they were." He hummed in concentration.

His eyes widened, he faced Obi-wan, "Expecting us the Sith are on Coruscant. Sensed one I did, a single dark and powerful presence." Obi-wan nodded, "I saw his face master, I didn't recognize his species, but I know he is dangerous, I do not know who he is from my vision, but I believe we should attempt to defeat him either way."

"I agree," Yoda sped up, limping faster on his gimer stick.

Immediate action was taken; they 'purchased' a ship and left as early as possible on course to rescue the rebels and Jettster. But also on route for the Capitol was an entire army of Imperial clone troops, hundreds of thousands, were dispatched to each system throughout the galaxy. Sidious himself was aboard the safety of his fleet; on his right side was a tall cyborg, whose breathing echoed throughout the bridge of the majestic Destroyer. Several officers already held a large amount of fear toward the cyborg whose origins were unknown.

"I wish to hunt down the traitorous Jedi Kenobi," said the cyborg in a heavy, deep and cold voice, "He will suffer for the pain he has caused me."

"All in good time, my apprentice, we will destroy him soon, but your orders are to lead the Outer Rim sieges, you have uttermost valuable experience and are best suited for this assignment," Sidious spoke in a snarl, clearly displaying how displeased he was. Vader was then struck by a sudden realization.

The cyborg began seething in anger, he betrayed his master, and friends, only to just follow orders from this old man, and nothing had changed. Except now he lost Padme, his mother, Obi-wan and all his friends.

"No, they betrayed you. Us, and your mother, they refused to take action when they needed to. They would have expelled you seeing as you were married. They would not have taken action to save Padme. None were truly your friends. Every single Jedi, including your former mentor Obi-wan Kenobi is an enemy of the Empire." He repeated a familiar phrase, he then smiled slyly. He confused the cyborg for a moment, before hatred began seeping in waves from his mind.

"They didn't trust you, but you can take your revenge. Go to the Outer Rim; destroy rebels, and any Jedi fugitives. You may return, in a few months' time, then you may begin your hunt of your former friend," Sidious dismissed the cyborg with a wave of his hand. However he was extremely displeased with his assignment, he bit back his bitter remarks, and left. Doubt beginning to plague his thoughts, he boarded his Starfighter and took off, heading for his assigned fleet. One last bit of his former life was still left, he hoped Rex was in his army, or alive at all for that matter. He mourned the loss of Padme even now months later; however something continued to whisper to him to not believe what he had not seen with his own eyes yet. He had a strange feeling this was the last time he would address the former Senator as 'Master'. He smiled in glee at the prospect of him being struck down and leaving him to take over control of the galaxy at last. Then he could accomplish his dreams! And no one would stand in his way, not the Jedi, not the Sith, no one!

Days after, orbiting Coruscant…

Kenobi, Rex and Yoda were contemplating how they would breach the Coruscant security and Imperial army forces. Kenobi suggested landing and hiding out in the cargo hold and Rex would inform the clones that he had been called upon by the Sith lord to arrive and assist in the destruction of the rebels' forces. Then while the clones escorted Rex towards the Sith, they would flee the ship and go in search of Dexter Jettster. If that went wrong they would have to resort to more aggressive measures, and simply fight their way to the lower levels…

Rex began the landing cycle, as he approached a landing pad, he could see from the cockpit over a dozen clones awaiting, blasters at the ready. He spoke into the comlink, "It appears to be a little over a dozen men sir." He informed the General.

He in turn informed Yoda of the news update, he simply nodded, "Go through the plan we will, if trouble there is, feign being one of theirs you must when appear we do."

"Yes sir," he replied to his commands, the ship lurched forward as it hit solid ground, and he made his way to the platform and greet his traitorous brethren. As he came out of the ship he raised his hands in the air, "Lower your weapons, it is simply I, Captain Rex of the 501st Legion." He removed his helmet, revealing his shaved head and scarred face. The clones eased, however their leader did not.

"I heard you had betrayed us for a Jedi scum, how do we know you're really one of us?" He held his blaster in place prepared in case Rex tried to make any moves.

"You have been misinformed; I am loyal to our superiors. I am in fact here on Coruscant to personally escort the captive Jedi to more secure land. My aid is required here to lead our forces, my Lord recognizes my expertise and requested of me to lead here," Rex claimed, shifting his helmet between his arms, feeling more nervous and nervous about the situation, the others did not for a second shift their positions or weapons.

"What are the clearance codes for this sector of Coruscant?" the leader enquired, taking tentative steps forward. He remained silent, this cause was lost, and they slowly raised their weapons again.

In his earpiece he heard Obi-wan's voice, "I apologize for this, but it must be done." He suddenly felt himself be lifted in the air. Rex cried out, "Take out the Jedi!" before he was sent flying across the platform. The clones raised the blasters lightning fast, and cried out in surprise, the leader cried out orders, the last sound he heard was lightsabers activating.

"Jedi!"

"Take them down!"

"Capture Kenobi!" He then let unconsciousness take over him.

He awoke again, to the sight of a pile of corpses of his fellow brothers in arms. The sight was grotesque and pained him greatly to see them dismembered. He rose to his feet spotting his helmet a few feet away. The Jedi were currently locking down the ship and moving about securing the ship. He made his way toward the ship, where Kenobi met him with Yoda on his shoulder.

"We apologize for earlier aggression, they were on the verge of striking you down and searching the ship," he then lowered his voice before adding in a very somber tone, "They were tipped off."

Rex's eyes widened, "How sir? No one knows of our plans to come here."

"I suspect we were followed, and are being watched as we speak. We need to lose the assassin watching us." Kenobi began to lead Rex inside the ship. Rex gestured for him to elaborate his ideas.

"We've set the ship onto auto pilot. We will take off, and head for the Jedi Temple, seeing as we've shown ourselves to this mysterious character, he will believe we are survivors of the Purge searching for others in the Temple." In the cockpit he powered up the engines, and took off, without closing the hatch and leaving the boarding ramp extended. They flew speedily toward the ruins of the Temple, and the Senate building. Both Jedi became extremely somber at the sight of the once grand and magnificent Order's home reduced to ashes and rubble. Rex felt tense and shame, having been one of the leading assault troopers. Rex looked to his right, a screen began flashing and alerting them of danger. He approached and investigated the source, as it turned out they were being followed by a small figure, unidentifiable to him. But Kenobi recognized the figure, he claimed, "A Mandalorian? A Mandalorian bounty hunter? I was under the impression Jango Fett was the only Mandalorian hunter in the galaxy. And the Mandalorians bear no grudges against the Jedi as far as I am aware, but…" he paused as he looked on at the small jetpack rider, "That one seems fairly smaller however, nonetheless he is a threat to us."

"Why don't we blast him out of this galaxy?" Rex looked up at the Jedi while Kenobi glanced at him with an amused smirk. "Why not have him go on a wild Bantha chase?" Rex equally smirked, and went along with their plans, they walked back out to the hatch and stepped out on the boarding ramp, Rex became nervous at the huge drop.

They both sensed the clone commander's unease, so they tried to reassure him. He questioned them on their original idea, "Won't he see us fall from here sir?" Kenobi seemed prepared for this question however, he gestured to a pile of bodies behind him, "Of course, we have a few precautionary procedures to go through before we jump."

Rex winced at the thought of throwing his brothers overboard to fall to their demise. They were all unconscious or so the Jedi claimed.

"No, no Rex no need to worry we removed that armor from the clones we took care of earlier, and we're going to use it to our advantage. I will put on some of this armor, and we will toss the rest over. It will hold together because we melded it with our sabers, amongst them we will fall over as well, appearing to be defeated clones," he then pulled a small remote out of his cloak, and gestured for Rex to see it, "I will press this, and it will close the hatch and boarding ramp and the ship will take off at a higher speed toward the Temple, if he tries to scan for life forms in the ship he will only see the clones' bodies in the cockpit."

"Rather ingenious sir, but won't he simply keep an eye on the falling 'bodies' for us?" Rex seemed more pleased that no casualties would be required.

"Already ahead of you are we," Yoda spoke so suddenly Rex neared jumped out of his suit, "Await for, the heavy traffic around the Senate building will we." He raised his gimer stick and pointed toward a large domed building; from where they were they could see millions of speeders rushing by.

"Our other purpose for coming to this particular spot, is to infiltrate the Senate, from the Chancellor's office we can locate the coordinates of the camp where our friends are being held, if the Force is with us, we may also be able to encounter the Sith and take him down," Obi-wan used the Force to begin levitating the armor. Slowly the Senate loomed closer; its massive size cast a shadow over them, below the traffic roared on. Kenobi with ease and speed put on a set of armor and the diminutive master climbed atop his shoulder and prepared for a possible rough landing. Rex was slightly hesitant to leap out a ship flying several hundred stories in the air.

"Do not worry we will go first, dragging a few armored bodies behind us, you will drag down the rest, I will await up to thirty seconds, until I close the door. We will use the Force to catch you before you hit the ground, from there we venture into the Senate," he saluted the clone Captain and took a grand leap backward pulling several 'bodies' with them. They suddenly appeared limp and lifeless, among the mass traffic of speeders, the ship swerved to avoid oncoming traffic, causing the last few bodies to slide off; Rex fell and tried to seem limp and lifeless as well, but was having a harder time at it than the Jedi, he tried to velar his mind and fall into a trance-like state, but the knowledge that he was falling millions of feet through the air was terrifying, he opened his eyes to glance around, he had lost the Jedi from sight. But while searching for them, a speeder bumped into his arm slightly allowing him to spin around midair. Behind him, he could see the bounty hunter on a rooftop, unsure whether to follow the ship or the clones' "bodies" he called upon a drone to follow us while he sped off for the cruiser. That's a complication, they had never considered a drone to follow them, he spoke into the comlink connected to his helmet, "General, it appears the bounty hunter has called on a drone to keep a close eye on us while he gives chase to the cruiser. What is our course of action?" For a terrifying moment there was complete silence on the other end, fearing the worst, Rex spoke again, "General Kenobi?! Are you there, sir?"

After a few silent moments he responded, "Yes Rex? My apologies, we were meditating for any nearby threats."

"We have a drone, dispatched by the bounty hunter, sir," Rex informed the Master, he meanwhile seemed unfazed by the new development, he simply replied, "Speed up Rex, we are directly in front of you, we must get on the move, the Sith has sensed our presences." Before that command Rex had allowed the passing traffic to hit him, and he simply appeared to be a limp body, but now he began to swerve professionally around them, tilted toward the ground, speeding up. Up ahead bodies were slamming into the ground rather…harshly. But one, landing on his feet, gracefully, without making a sound, he raised his arm and opened his palm, towards Rex, he suddenly felt himself slowing down but the ground was still coming at him alarmingly fast. He shut his eyes, preparing for the worst. When nothing appeared to happen he opened his eyes to reveal he was standing on his feet on solid ground. Around him armor was clattering to the ground, in heaps. Only two remained standing, however a diminutive green figure was missing in this picture, but Kenobi seemed to have read his mind with the Force and answered his unspoken question, "Master Yoda decided to go on ahead during our descent he has some Jedi business to do in the Temple. Being a Master of the Force he should be capable of entering without detection, his small size will also help some." He chuckled with that, and began to walk to the side of the road. Rex followed him, until he was in near proximity.

"Rex, on our journey to the Senate, if we can get the information we want out of a clone, it will save us precious time. Our priority is to save the Jedi and persuade these rebels to join us, they are mercenaries and experienced fighters, and they will come in useful in the upcoming war." He began walking towards the massive building; shouldering his blaster rifle they snuck by several places to not seem out of place. The Sun of Coruscant had begun to set when they reached lower part of the Senate, the entrance for security personnel and emergency exit for important Senatorial figures. Around the area were dozens of clones, near hundred troops stationed here.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kenobi muttered to himself, they carefully approached the large group, none appearing to question their presence there. Rex spotted a high ranking official with blue markings on his armor, just like his. He approached the officer and stood before him in a formal fashion and saluted the man in a form of respect. It had been months since he had done so, but he passed as the clone replied, "Yes…? Captain…" he awaited an answer to his sentence.

"Rex, sir, Captain Rex of the 501st Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic, now Imperial Army," he said, giving a curt nod. Several clones turned to face him as he identified himself as the famous Clone who fought alongside two of the greatest Jedi commanders in the Clone Wars.

He bowed in respect, "It is a great pleasure to see you still live, your skills in combat was legendary during the Clone Wars sir, it will be good to have you back."

Obi-wan then stepped in, with a small flourish of his hand, "The Emperor sent us to secure the Jedi prisoners, and defeat the rebels. Where is the campsite Captain?" The Captain repeated his first sentence, then replied to the second one by handing him a datapad, with the coordinates, "This is the campsite, we have been unable to bring the Jedi into a more secure base."

He waved his hand again, and said, "Captain Rex here has been assigned to the Kamino system, to train new units in the form of combat, give him transport and clearance to land immediately." The clone replied once again, while Rex's mind emanated thoughts of confusion and bewilderment, curious as to what the Jedi was up to. They followed the Captain into the Senate, a long trip until they arrived at the landing docks for Senators, there, Obi-wan encountered a familiar face that may be able to assist their escape. Walking past him he pulled out a spare comlink and handed it to the Senator, when no one was looking. The Senator was bewildered, at his actions, but then he muttered, to the man, "Meet me in your office as soon as possible, Senator." He kept walking after the two Captains, leaving Bail Organa extremely confused. They then approached a massive cruiser, with a sleek but rough design.

"Here you are sir, your transport, the clearance codes for the Kamino sector will be found in the cockpit," he claimed, in a seemingly careless tone, "You are dismissed," Kenobi wove him away, then turning toward Rex, "This is where we split up Rex, who knows when we'll see each other again. So this is Farewell."

"Wait sir, why?" Rex removed his helmet, wishing to see the man one last time but he did not remove his helmet.

"It pains you to see your own brethren struck down, so your mission to go to Kamino, blend in, work your way to being a normal clone in the army. But investigate for a way to break the control Sidious has on their minds, give them a free will like you," he explained, hoping Rex understood his orders, which it appeared, he had. He gave a smile, and held out his hand, "May the Force be with you." They spoke simultaneously. Both men chuckled before going their separate ways, Kenobi gave a wave, before turning and rushing toward Bail's office, it was several floors above him, he'd have to use the Force to power his run. In the hangar the cruiser slowly began to power up, and was preparing for take-off. Rex began to doubt the Emperors control would last much longer on the galaxy, he was determined to break his hold on his brethren.

Now arriving outside Organa's office he knocked on the door, and it slid open revealing a very distressed man. He stepped in, and removed his helmet, revealing his legendary face. Organa's eyes widened, but he smiled in an almost gleeful manner, but also slightly wary, "General, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh it is anything but a pleasure, this is a rescue mission of the Jedi captives and Dexter's rebel forces. I came to you sir, because we may need an escape transport, and I needed to inform you of such, before I left the building…" just as he was explaining, he felt a powerful dark shift in the dark side of the Force, he probed the Force, and discovered that the Sith was hot on his tail, he had little over 5 minutes before he was found. "Blast," he cried and he stripped of the armor, it was just a hindrance now that they knew he was here. "I've been discovered, the Sith is on his way, I must leave Senator to not endanger you or your family, May the Force be with you, we may contact you through that comlink I handed you earlier, so keep it close," he said over his shoulder, and he sprinted out of the office. In the hallway, he tossed his armor aside and grabbed his lightsaber from his belt, and sprinted towards the nearest exit, before long he heard clones begin to actively search for him. The dark presence growing stronger, with the Force he found that all exits were blocked off and taken into account by the Sith. He found himself corralled inside what used to be the Chancellors office. He knew the Chancellor's podium rose into the Senate Chambers, and knew that would be his small chance at escape, but just as he was about to put his plan into action, the hum of a lightsaber echoed in the room. He turned slowly and lowered his hood, behind him stood a figure in black; hooded yes, but eyes shining and dangerous yellow amber color.

He activated his lightsaber and stood in a defensive stance, his famous stance of Soresu form. "My apologies, you are Senator…?" he waited for a response, what his got was a violent shriek, and a powerful incoming attack.

"Darth Rovalk, I am Darth Rovalk and I will strike down the traitorous Jedi! Eve n the great and powerful Kenobi!" his voice was cold, and more of a snarling type of thing, but nonetheless a dangerous foe, they both pushed against the saber lock they were in, before Obi-wan decided to back into the defensive before trying any offensive maneuvers, so he gave a great push and back flipped, this time, the Sith rushed at him swinging left and right, he blocked and parried each strike with ease, he even managed to singe his right arm slightly, this caused the Sith's eyes to flash a blood red tinted color, filled with pure rage.

"My Padawan does better than you!" Kenobi let out a chortle to further anger him. He became more reckless in his attacks, in one particular strike, he would've lost his head had he not been so flexible, bending backwards to avoid the Sapphire blade. In all his anger, he roared, raising a palm towards the Jedi Master.

"I WILL defeat you, then I will be powerful enough to over throw Vader and Sidious!" he roared in a rasped forced voice, with both hands he released a powerful torrent of Force lightning. Yoda had taught him how to absorb it with his palm, but he did not think he was ready for that yet, in his peripheral vision, the lightning was torching furniture and walls, but the real kicker was coming at him. He raised his saber to absorb the energy. The Force lightning crashed into him, the pure power was all it took to make him skid backwards several yards, slamming into the Podium, even so he could feel himself losing his grip. So this particular Sith's strengths was the Force, he knew he could only stall this one, and not overpower him. He was trained all too well in this field of combat. Most likely to overcome any Jedi in knowledge of the Force alone. It was a dangerous situation, he could sense vast reinforcements storming this way, in a matter of minutes he would be overwhelmed. So he basked himself in the light side of the Force to give him the strength he needed, a warm sensation spread across his mind and body. With a new vigor, he pushed forward into the powerful dark sider's heavy attack. It was almost like trying to move wampa, but the Sith was extremely displeased as the Jedi approached him slowly but surely and picking up speed. Kenobi stood a mere yard away from him, and prepared to assault him once more. However sensing his next plan of attack, Darth Rovalk halted his Force attack and prepared to engage in lightsaber combat. But Kenobi was the faster warrior, as he reared his saber back, giving a flourish of his saber he stabbed at his opponent's right open palm, then pulled back and in the same motion, swung in an upward motion and left his opponent's left arm severely burned, and small chunk of his shoulder fell to the floor with a most displeasing thud.

Darth Rovalk roared in fury and pain, a large gaping hole was in his right hand, while his left arm was severely injured, both cauterized wounds created a terrible smell that hung in the air. Obi-wan then took his opportunity and gave him a powerful Force push, sending him tumbling in the air smashing into Sidious' former desk. He deactivated his sword, and jumped onto the podium, with a wave of his hand, it began to move upward, into the Senate meeting chambers. Kenobi was tiring; the Lightning had taken an incredible toll on him. But the duel had barely begun, as the Sith followed the Jedi master.

Obi-wan used the Force to boost his jump to one of the Senator podiums to make his escape. But a sharp warning from the Force alerted him to a second presence in the chamber. He then turned to face his opponent, Darth Rovalk apparently not done yet. He spotted him up higher than his current position, a sudden lurch in the Force informed him that things were about to became very dangerous, around him Senate pods began to move around of their own accord, however well known by the Jedi that the Sith was causing this. Suddenly a blast of Lightning came crashing down on him, and at the same time the pods began crashing into anything that crossed their paths rather violently, several dozen flew at him he attempted to dodge all of them but one of the pods smashed into him sending him flying into another, which immediately took off at high speeds. He rose and took a good look around him; almost every pod was spinning in a clockwise motion around the Chancellors podium, almost like a massive durasteel hurricane, but more violent and lethal. The Force screamed a warning as the Sith crashed down on him from above attempting a surprise attack, bringing his Ruby blade down on his right shoulder, he rolled out of the way and raised his now activated Sapphire blade to counter his flurry of attacks. He spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Rovalk's face. He tumbled back; attempting a counter strike but failing miserably as Obi-wan simply raised his blade and pushed the Blood red blade to the side. Using this momentum the Sith spun and brought his blade around at an attempted strike at his shoulder, Kenobi agile fully bent backwards, successfully dodging the strong swing. Defenseless the Sith attempted to move away to open up for another attack, Kenobi stood straight once more in Ataru stance, and began an assault. Flourishing his blade he began aiming for his opponents chest in a single powerful uppercut swing, disarmed the Sith. His blade flew into the air, where a pod smashed into it and sent it flying. This left him open for an attack, he spun and made sure to only graze the hooded figure's chest. A large gash appeared, across his chest. The Sith fell, roaring in anguish; in this moment of vulnerability he raised his blade to deliver the finishing blow, when a voice spoke to him in his mind, and all too familiar voice on he hadn't heard in nearly 15 years, _Do not do it Obi-wan, it is not his time, nor your destined opponent,_ was all it said. He lowered his sword, and deactivated, the Sith looked on at him with a look of mingled confusion and pain. He turned and jumped into the nearest doorway leading out into the hallways of the Senate. Alarms were deafening here as clones could be heard storming the Chancellors office. Behind him the Sith was in a fury, explosions could be heard, and walls crumbling under his sheer anger, and hate. Kenobi decided it was time for him to leave and save the captive Jedi. He began to make his way to the exit sneaking past security and other personnel. He felt a great sense of failure, at his mission to the Senate, he had been requested by Yoda to find the Emperor's current location from the office, but he failed and was running out of time. He only hoped Yoda's mission was going more successful than his.

Meanwhile at the Temple, Yoda was taking care of some business; his small size helped him sneak about without detection by the Clones' stationed at the Temple. The last time he had been here, he had hidden several objects of high value to avoid the Clones from stumbling upon them. In a place no clone would dare venture, in the deeper layers of the Temple the oldest areas. Places only experienced Jedi came to, Yoda stood before a large stone doorway leading to a place where even the bravest Jedi Knights never dared enter. Pushing aside the stone tablet, he hobbled inside, torches lit up a dark cold hallway. The walls depicted Jedi heroics of ancient times, among them were legendary masters of ancient times far back into times before anyone knew of. Very old Jedi whose names were lost in history, the only remnants of them inside this tomb, written upon the walls in ancient texts. Deep inside the tomb, were the many tombs of legendary Jedi masters of ancient times; he approached one particular tomb, removing the stone top, he jumped on top the edge of the resting place of Peacekeepers of legend. Inside, was a man whose name was unknown even to Yoda, on his chest was a lightsaber and all around his body were several Holocrons. Twelve Holocrons, one assigned to each Jedi of the Council, and only that Jedi had the ability to open the Holocron. And with it all the information stored inside, collecting each one and placing them in a satchel, he replaced the tomb cover and ventured deeper into the Tomb Chamber, into a place where one could hear the Dark side whispering and past Sith lords angrily cursing the Jedi for their demise. Several frightening things could be heard, including the clashing of lightsabers, Force lightning and Choking men, women, and children. Screams of utter agony, and despair, death was imminent here as hundreds of murderers rested here. Yoda approached the one tomb; he knew exactly who lay underneath the stone this time. Below, lay the body of a powerful Sith Lord known as Darth Revan, one of the most feared in his time. Now in his tomb he lay beside 3 triangular shaped Holocrons, emanating a red energy and a darker feeling. The entire tomb's temperature dropped several degrees, each Holocron containing very important information about the Sith, even specific Sith Lords like Revan. They contained information that could NOT fall into the wrong hands, at all costs. Yoda collected all three Sith Holocrons that were in the grave of one of the greatest Dark Lords in history. After he reclosed the grave, the angry whispers became louder, the curses they bellowed toward the Jedi were directed at Yoda, and he could feel many angry spirits begin to attempt to stop him. Sensing great danger as many Sith rose from the grave to stop the Grand Master from taking the Holocrons. Yoda used the Force to speed his escape, outside of the Tomb he sensed Master Kenobi was in danger, and so was he unless he left the Tomb immediately. He hobbled at a high speed toward the entrance and hallway, the dark side was swirling in anger, and hate and several other emotions, almost as if to counter the Sith Lords, the Jedi side of the Tomb began to do the same, resting Jedi rose in order to allow Yoda the escape he needed, their spirits halted the Sith's intentions as they clashed Yoda did not stay long enough to find out how Force spirits fought but he sealed the Tomb once more and took several deep breaths, ears drooped slightly as he had just witnessed one of Obi-wan's visions. The dark side and light side battling, even beyond the living the battle was even involving the dead, even now he could sense the Force at battle with itself inside the stone chambers. It was not a good sign to see one of the visions come to pass so close in accuracy; Yoda left the lower section of the Temple and head towards the areas the Clones were currently occupying. Sneaking his way out of the Temple he sensed somewhere outside the Temple a powerful surge of dark energy being used, the feeling was almost as overwhelming as the Jedi Purge had been, except for the fact that this did not affect him at all whatsoever. Only now he wondered whether he could risk going to the Senate to help Obi-wan or if he should go aide the captive Jedi…

Obi-wan fled the Senate building, and into the wild streets on the ground level, he was going to the rendezvous point to meet Yoda, in the cantina his apprentice and he had once come in pursuit of an assassin assigned to kill the Senator of Naboo almost 4 years ago. He approached the bar, and ordered a light alcohol beverage. When an all too familiar event occurred, very ironic, a curious creature beside him offered him Death sticks.

"You wanna buy some Death sticksss?" he asked, offering one in his hand, spinning it between his fingers. Obi-wan sighed in complete annoyance. He turned to face this man.

He waved his hand, "You don't want to sell me Death sticks."

"I don't wanna sell you Death sticks." He hid the drug in his hand, and picked up his drink.

"You want to go home and rethink your life." Another wave of his hand, the man replaced his drink on the bar.

"I want to go home and rethink my life." He began to leave when Obi-wan waved his hand once more.

"And please actually do rethink this time."

"I will actually rethink this time." He said to himself as he walked out of the cantina and through the streets of Coruscant.

Kenobi shook his head that little one would return to his ways, this was imminent now. He awaited his master's arrival. Praying to the Force he was still with them, but he remained wary, knowing the brown and beige uniform was easily recognizable. So far, none dared approach him, knowing full well the dangers a Jedi could be. Single or not, one was worth more than a thousand troops on the battlefield. No mercenary or bounty hunter was a match with one, and they all knew it. Through the Force he could sense the many creatures in the cantina become skirmish, and very uneasy. Many of them were beginning to notice the fugitive, Obi-wan then allowed the Force to wash over him; he could sense every being in the room, and their thoughts. Few were considering attempting to capture him and bring him before the Imperial troops. Some were fearful of him, others fearful of the Empire, he decided to speak now and force them to calm down, otherwise he may be discovered.

"At ease, leave me be, and you will all live past this day." Several left the Cantina in fear, Obi-wan decided it was too dangerous to remain here, just as he began to leave a second Jedi presence came into the Cantina.

"Going where are you, Master Obi-wan?" The Jedi chuckled with mirth, "Wait will you not, for me? Hmm?" Behind him stood a diminutive green troll wearing a brown worn out satchel, he bent down allowing the smaller Jedi to climb atop his shoulders. The Cantina barman then decided to call for the authorities, a beeping sound emanating from his pocket, and a warning from the Force.

"Leave we must," Yoda urged him on, his gimer stick tapping his arm, then wrapping his arms around his head, and then Kenobi took off at a high speed Force enhanced sprint, heading for an alley far away from the Temple, and the Cantina…

A few days later, in Sidious' office…

"You have failed me," Sidious growled, his voice dripping in malice, his apprentice had failed in destroying Kenobi, he had in fact received injuries but inflicted none. His apprentice lay on carpeted floor at his feet. His clothing burned in places, his back gleamed dark red, and in sweat he panted in pain. His master had taken a liking to smacking his wounds inflicted by the Jedi with a large metal rod, which sent electric shocks coursing through his body, and pain, his wounds stung painfully, he had received numerous injuries from his master and the Jedi alike. His master was just getting started however; the evil gleam in his eyes said it all. Many bones had been broken, much tissue had been lost, and he had lost his voice screaming in pure agony. His master gave him massive blasts of Force Lightning, while his Red Guards stroke at his bare back, with spears, whips, or sabers. His flesh melted at the most unpleasurable places. They had placed a strange substance on his wounds, it felt cold, but few seconds would pass and the burning feeling was unbelievable. After a while they would pull it off, a layer of flesh tearing off with it.

"You will not fail me again! Your suffering will encourage you to not fail correct?" he growled once more, his apprentice nodded wildly and frantically begging for the pain to end. Sidious waved his Guards to halt their tortuous roles.

"Take him to the medical wing, patch him up. He is to go back out into Coruscant and find Kenobi and Yoda! They are their way to rescue the captive Jedi Knights, intercept them their Darth Rovalk," Sidious waved them away. "Get out of my sight immediately! Do not return unless you have his head and lightsaber!"

The fallen Sith was lifted and carried away, whimpering as the injuries pained him still. The guards were completely oblivious to the pain they were causing him, attempting to leave as quickly and silently as possible. Sidious turned in the opposite direction and exited his torture chambers, and into his former Chancellor's office. Kenobi had become more powerful in the past few months; he had bested another of his apprentices. It was beginning to become very irritating. The thorn in his side had to be eliminated; he would send Rovalk to the base camp and stop the rebel forces and Jedi. Although the small rebel force was of no concern, he enjoyed destroying what little hope rebels have. His Empire had to show the utmost control he had over the galaxy, tighten his grip. Among his deep thoughts, the echo of a voice he had not heard in a long time sent cold chills down his back, however he felt no fear, or emotions but anger.

" _The tighter you hold onto your control the quicker you will lose control. It will all slip through your fingers,"_ the voice claimed, but the Force remained silent at this statement.

Sidious angrily waved any doubt aside; it was pure nonsense attempting to confuse him, surely a Jedi trick. He decided to aide Rovalk in his battle against the Jedi, he began to leave his office when Mas Amedda approached him, "Tell Captain Kagi to take me to the base command post on the ground levels. I sense great danger if we do not move quickly." He left his office in a hurry; perhaps today he would finally test Kenobi and his so called "skills". He grinned maliciously; today the last of the Jedi Council would fall. Then none would pose a threat to his complete control over the galaxy, not even his secretly plotting apprentice; Rovalk.

Kenobi sat in his meditative pose, and examined a blue Holocron before him, the one assigned to Mace Windu. In his other hand, he held the one assigned to him, he had not been informed that each Jedi was assigned one. Up until today, for the past few days he examined the 12. But he dared not touch to Black and Red Holocrons, Sith Holocrons.

"What would Sidious want with these Master?" He raised an eyebrow, it was curious none of these would contain information that would be of use to the Sith Master.

Yoda sat in front of the thirteen other Holocrons, deep in thought. "Skywalker's fall to the darkside, related is this."

"How so?" Obi-wan placed Windu's Holocron down beside another blue one.

"Promised the power to create and recreate life he was, promised the power to manipulate the Midi-chlorians to do a most heinous act, bring the ones who have joined the Force back to the living realm," Yoda explained, Obi-wan slowly put the pieces together.

"His mother died and he was furious he couldn't save her, after he began to fear Padme's death would be next, so Sidious swayed him to fall to the darkside by lying to him and saying he would teach him how to bring them back to life. At the time she was pregnant with the twins, only when it came to it, Sidious didn't teach him. Why?" Obi-wan were still missing something.

"Know how to he did not," Yoda gave him the last clue they had. "In these, millennia of information stored there is. Perhaps discover darker capabilities he may, or simply destroy them, not allowing anyone to learn of the secrets hmm?"

"So our priority to keep the Holocrons out of the Siths' hands?" Kenobi placed the last one down, and it began to glow a darker shade of blue, matching his lightsabers glow. Yoda nodded slowly, both gnarled hands on his gimer stick. Outside the window, blaster fire could be heard, explosions and screaming.

"Now the time is, Obi-wan," Yoda stood and put away the Holocrons, Kenobi then pulled his hood over his head, and called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force. "Senator Organa will arrive at the rooftop to pick us up, he will only be able to stay for a few minutes, Master Yoda, I will lead the assault and rescue the Jedi, I will ask you to please evacuate the rebels and Dexter aboard the ship."

"Agree I do, do what I must, I will!" he smiled warmly; he gathered his few possessions and left the room with Obi-wan on his tail. Below, Dexter Jettster was fighting and leading an assault for freedom, not aware of the very welcome help that would change his fate and role in the creation of the Rebellion.

On the battlefield, several aliens were slowly pushing back the clone forces. Among the aliens was a large Besalisk creature with four arms, one blaster per arm. He was making the most difference with his keen skills, higher instinct reactions killed any clones in his way before they even got a chance to aim at him. His allies roared in triumph as the clones' numbers were depleting fast, while they had suffered near to no casualties. After the last clone was struck down a small AS-M12 messenger droid hovered over to the Besalisk. He placed his blasters in their respective holsters, and looked at the droid with curiosity.

"Proceed with the mission, we've got'em this time!" he turned back to the droid.

 _'_ _Someone to see you Dexter, Jedi by the looks of them.'_ The round droid then floated off; to wherever in the hell they went. Curious, did that blasted droid say 'them'? So more than one Jedi, he had not the slightest idea who they could be. He lumbered his way to the current headquarters they were occupying; abandoned apartments were very convenient in their ways. There changelings, Twi'leks, Gamorrean bounty hunters, the occasional Wookiee, and many other creatures were milling around waiting for their time to aid the frontlines. In the back, stood a figure in a brown cloak, and beside him stood a smaller one about two foot tall and equally hooded. There was something familiar about the taller one, his manner of standing slightly gave him away.

They both turned, and before him stood a man he had not seen in a long time.

"Obi-wan! Old buddy!" he lumbered forward once more, rather clumsily and gave the Jedi a massive hug with his four arms. The little one was someone he did not recognize personally but who didn't know the famous Yoda these days?

He bowed awkwardly for the respectable elder. Yoda also bowed, in a polite fashion.

"What are you doing here? The Empire will try and catch you. You're the most wanted man in the galaxy!"

"We're here to help you free the Jedi, and recruit you to the Rebellion, you're excellent skills would be most useful, and you have quite the army here. We could really use your help fighting against the Sith's Empire Dex," Obi-wan lowered his hood, to show his face to his longtime friend. Jettster simply laughed, Yoda although baffled by his actions remained stoic and expressionless.

"They won't stand a chance now with you joining in the fight! But how would we ever escape?"

"Oh, do not worry my friend we have an escape transport provided by a trusted ally, and Rebel leader." He simply smiled, taking a look at the chronometer.

"Yoda will help you evacuate, he is waiting on the rooftop now, and will leave very soon, I take my leave. I will return shortly with added members to our New Jedi Order, may the Force be with you all," he bowed to Yoda and gave Dexter a hardy handshake. He left the shelter of the rebel forces of Coruscant and took off at a run in the direction the sound of blaster fire was coming from. He arrived upon a gruesome scene. About 3 clones were left, and no rebels were left alive, two Crimson sabers were impaled in the last two humans alive. One was an all too familiar youth, and the other was an equally all too familiar hunched older figure.

"Sidious, Rovalk the Force has brought us together once more," He immediately ignited his lightsaber, and one of the spares he had brought it happened to be his former apprentice's. "You will not survive this time Rovalk. Sidious you will pay for all the crimes you've committed against the Jedi Order and the Republic!"

Sidious cackled mockingly, "Master Kenobi! You survived Order 66 as well! You've grown powerful Jedi. But not powerful enough, we are two you are no match for the two of us!" He snarled viciously, a deep almost beast like screech as he leapt forward spinning like a Proton Torpedo, Kenobi brought his blades into an "X" formation to intercept the attack, the Sith Master moved faster than expected as he landed in front of Kenobi and reared back and unleashing a fast barrage of saber strikes. Moving to the defensive, he blocked several attempts at slicing his right arm off, unluckily Sidious played very dirty as the second Sith came up behind Obi-wan. Both sweeping their lightsabers at him, he moved at a furious pace to block and knock aside each swing. He would jump left and right, making a counterstrike here and there not allowing his opponents think they had the upper hand. In retaliation he swiftly jumped over Rovalk and slashed at his back making him roar in pain, due to Sidious' previous punishment still being fully present. Rovalk spun slicing through the air, his sword making a lethal whoosh sound, humming and blurring into a dangerous arc of blood red, coming from the right he had no chance to parry the strike and ducked low to avoid the attack, only to find Sidious right behind him in an insanely unbelievably quick time. He blocked his strike, coming straight down to cut him in half vertically he stopped his swing, and pushed the humming saber back up. Straightening back up, he prepared for another double attack just like that one had been. This time from left and right sides they both swung dangerously at his throat, he made an "X" again and blocked both, but together their strength combined slowly pushed him back. He decided to play a similar move to what he had done to Savage Oppress, he ducked beneath the sabers, and kicked at Rovalk's shin, his bones snapped, crippling him slightly. He cried in pain, and retreated to try and mend his injury. He jumped over Sidious' head and brought both Sapphire blades down on his shoulder, only to be sent flying backwards by Sidious' Force grip.

"Get up you fool! He is only one Jedi Knight! Surely you can handle it? Would you rather suffer my wrath at failing to take his life once more?!" The completely all too real threat shook him out of his healing trance. He stood shakily but shrugged off the pain, and ran forward to join his master.

In that moment of distraction, Obi-wan made a surprise attack on the still at full strength Sith Master. He ran and stabbed at him with both blades side by side, singing his robe a little too near his head for his liking. He made a counterstrike, bringing his blade up in an uppercut, which was parried easily and knocked aside. Sidious growled, Kenobi proved to be a bigger threat than expected.

He raised his palms and unleashed Force Lightning; Rovalk mirrored his masters' move, both were now unleashing powerfully overwhelming energy. The Jedi did all he could to hold the attack off but this time he felt like he would not last much longer even with two sabers, this was an impossible task.

Suddenly a chunk of concrete flew at Sidious, it smashed into his back and sent him flying, Rovalk ran to his masters' side, but the master pushed him aside and looked up at the rooftop. Obi-wan was extremely grateful, he felt like he would not have been able to keep going against both like that he surely would have been defeated, but seeing who had given him assistance he felt a new surge of strength flow through him. There stood an extremely diminutive figure from here, easily identifiable as Yoda.

Atop the roof, a few minutes ago…

Yoda overlooked the evacuation of the rebels, and organized their belongings and spoke to Organa's pilot, giving him coordinates. When he suddenly felt the Force lurch, investigating further he discovered his younger peer was in danger. He fled the ship at an incredible speed, and stood at the edge of the building, what he saw made a swell of pride build in his chest. Obi-wan's duel was going well, he was fending off both with an apparent ease, but then it all went wrong. They both unleashed a powerful attack; Lightning was pushing back the young Knight. His life force was fading slightly; this was taking a massive toll on his strength. Yoda immediately took action, and lifted a large piece of concrete up with the Force and launched it at Sidious…

"Rovalk! Go to the rooftop and stop the Rebels from leaving! Destroy Yoda bring me his head!" His fury was blinding him now; both of these pathetic Jedi had them working hard for a win that should've come easily.

Rovalk took a wary glance at the two combatants and fled the scene. Obi-wan deactivated one saber, and placed it in his robe. Prepared for a more vicious battle, Sidious came at him full force this time, holding back nothing, nearly overwhelming the Jedi Knight. But his superior defensive skills allowed his survival, his instincts and experience gave him an advantage being younger his body required less aid from the Force. Sidious was not as pleased, this one was proving particularly difficult. He basked in the darkside and allowed it to give him the strength he needed, powering his strikes and moving faster than before. Kenobi continued to keep up with every strike; but just barely.

Back on the rooftop…

Yoda witnessed the Siths' instructions and rushed back to the ship, where the leaders were gathered trying to organize to evacuation, Bail among them, and a few alien creatures. They all faced Yoda fearing the worst.

"On his way the Sith is, leave you must," Yoda glanced at Bail, who nodded and left for the cockpit to inform his pilot. "Danger there is, the Emperor stalled Obi-wan's rescue. Confident in his abilities to survive I am, but leave we must."

One of the mercenaries stepped up, glanced around before asking a question only his own kind understood, but after a look around Yoda knew what he had asked, the Besalisk leader was missing.

Ground level, the street leading to the command post where Sidious and Kenobi were dueling…

He lumbered on down the street, littered with speeders, and army vehicle parts clone bodies as well as his own barmen. He ran as fast as possible, the Jedi had their hands full with dealing with the Sith guys. He heard a few loud explosions, and clashing of lightsabers a few muffled words were exchanged between combatants, as well as a strange screeching sound similar to those creatures from his home planet. Snarls and growls as well as crackling, the small hairs on his body stood on end. Turning a corner, he witnessed a sight never before seen by another living creature this era. Sith Master vs. Jedi master it looked close but from Dexter's point of view Obi-wan had this in the bag. His attacks did not slow down at all in the time the duel had begun, while the hooded man made slower but harder attacks. The Sith was pushed back slightly and Obi-wan took his opportunity and made a single strike, spinning his saber (similar to how he did it on Mustafar in his duel against Anakin, where they Force pushed each other back) gaining momentum and strength, he took a step forward his saber was like a saw, ready to slice through anything. Sidious quickly became worried this duel would not end well for him, he tried to block and slow down the blade every time it came at him but to little success. For every time the Sapphire struck his Ruby it slowly loosened his grip on his only defense against his enemy. Each round came faster and harder, the darkside provided him with a vision of what would happen if he did not do something fast. It showed his saber flying from his hand, and Kenobi finishing his maneuver with a powerful slash at his head the end result being his head falling off his singed shoulders.

But he didn't receive time to come up with a solution as his grip couldn't hold his saber it flew into the air.

Dexter didn't stay long enough to see what would happen next as he made it inside the building the clones were using to hold the captives. He searched every room, in one he found discarded spare lightsabers; he took those thinking the Jedi may need them. It seemed hours later he found the Jedi in a large metal room.

"Who are you?" demanded on of them, a strange alien with a mask on and these grey eyes, as well as clawed hands. The elder one apparently, the younger one a human being approached as well.

"I am a friend, Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda came here to rescue you but they are a bit busy at the moment, we must leave now," he grinned in an almost evil looking way, but the Jedi sensed he was telling the truth as well as the other Jedi presences outside. Dexter handed both their respective lightsabers through the bars.

"Stand back," said the larger one in a deep commanding voice followed by a strange chattering sound.

Yoda was in a vicious duel against the young Sith apprentice so far neither saber had been activated, Rovalk knew he would never stand a chance against the ancient master's skills even at full strength. He was currently injured and would never be a match, however Force powers was a different story altogether. Yoda was a perfect match for his Force capabilities, having such experience he waved aside any attack launched at him with ease. But the duel needed to end, he didn't know how Obi-wan was doing, he may need assistance…

Dexter came out of the building with Jedi right behind him, outside the sight before him was quite welcoming. The Jedi were also equally pleased, although Kenobi was panting heavily and extremely worn out as if he ran out a land version of the Kessel Run. But he stood victorious over a Sith Master, with his saber at his throat not allowing him to move as Sidious' back was pressed up against a wall. Sidious' eyes were visible as well as his horrendous face, due to his hood having fallen during their duel. His face was in aghast with complete disbelief, fury, horror at the possibility of death. His eyes glowed yellow in almost an air of failure, but almost under those layers of loss, there was…something else, hidden in those eyes, pity? The Jedi cheered for a moment and rushed forward to help the Knight arrest the traitor.

Kenobi was beyond exhausted; Sidious had seen through his maneuver and avoided his ultimate demise, saving himself momentarily. But he had defeated the former Chancellor and had him at his feet unarmed. He was ready to strike down the man before him, those distorted features giving him an eerie look as a blue glow washed over his ugly destroyed features. His yellow eyes showed look anger, disbelief, and…something else…was it… a smug look? He brought his blade closer to his neck, causing him to growl in a displeased manner. Behind him two familiar faces approached him, one was a very young looking human and the other was a Kel Dorian, bringing back memories of Plo Koon himself as well as Sha Koon.

"Kenobi! It is a great pleasure to you alive and well! I had almost given up hope on any survivors from the Council, but we can catch up later, we have business to attend to," said the young Padawan Jin-Lo he seemed ecstatic to see one of the greatest Clone Wars heroes alive. He almost seemed to be expecting Skywalker to show up as well.

"I concur," Obi-wan turned his full attention back to the Sith, "You are under arrest my Lord." He said in an almost mock tone suggesting he would never bow down to him.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" he replied in an incredulous tone, sneering at the men before him. Dexter Jettster joined the group, in a tense manner stood a good distance from the dangerous ruler of the galaxy.

"Indeed I am Palpatine, doing what we should have done decades ago, at last the Republic will take over once more and the Sith will be ultimately destroyed," Obi-wan called a pair of Force binders from a clones' body to his hand.

"I don't think so Master Jedi, you will not arrest me, that would be treason and," he sneered wider, showing his rotten almost green teeth, and completely gray tongue. "Because it is your destiny to destroy me, do it! I can feel your anger and hate towards me! Strike me down, and let the anger flow through you! Only then will you be strong enough to stop the Sith!"

Obi-wan sensed his own anger trying to take control and force him to strike down the man who destroyed his life, his family, his home, and his brother…

No! He released his anger into the Force, he was trying to twist the truth, if he let his anger take control he would become what he was trying to destroy!

"No, I will not fall for your trickery," Kenobi said as he handed the cuffs to Brery to arrest the decaying man.

His face changed to a look of disgust, "You will be destroyed then!" He thrust a hand forward, sending the others flying but Obi-wan raised his own hand and preventing himself from moving completely. A look of fear came across the old man's face; he could not for the life of him overcome Kenobi. Suddenly a strange new opponent showed itself for them…opponent to whom neither knew…Sidious himself was unsure.

He had witnessed the whole duel between the Jedi and Sith tempted to step in, to help his master destroy the former, but no matter what he never gained the edge he needed to win. He lost to the Jedi he now lay before him, weak, and defeated. The scene looked very familiar, it came back to him, the last night he was a Jedi he had walked into the Chancellor's office to witness Windu about to strike down a seemingly defenseless grandfatherly figure. He had just seen the opposite, the truth; Palpatine had lied to him. What else could he have lied about? No, Palpatine had always been there for him, he could never lie, the Jedi meanwhile could not be trusted he had seen so himself. But he could not allow them to capture his master, not yet he had yet to discover the secret to bringing Padme back. He made his way down to intercept/save this current situation and his master.

"Lord Vader! Have you come to destroy the traitors?" the cyborg clad armor remained still the only sound in the area was Sidious' labored breathing, the hum of a single lightsaber, and the mechanical breathing of the cyborg.

"Obi-wan, we need to get out of here now," cried Jin-Lo, he stepped backwards in the direction of the shuttle awaiting them for takeoff, something about the cyborg seemed to be a bit familiar, the Force urged him to pass on a message, something that made no sense, but he decided to say it anyway it lay no harm to say it, his instincts also told him to trust the Force's conclusion. A massive clone army was approaching, led by the three clones he had forgotten about when he had first arrived on the Command post, the moment they caught sight of their enemies they opened fire without waiting orders. Jin-Lo and Brery immediately activated their sabers and deflected blaster fire as best they could while the Besalisk blasted away dodging any stray blaster bolt the Jedi missed. Obi-wan ran to help them, while gesturing for Jettster to leave, the Sith were recovering, and they needed to leave the planet, they were bound to be overrun in a matter of seconds if they didn't leave no matter how skilled the three were. The other two darted after Dexter blocking bolts along the way. He stood for a short time, before he decided perhaps there was an ulterior motive for this.

"She's still alive." Was his short cryptic message, before he darted off after the others. He didn't look back, his focus on reaching Master Yoda and Bail's shuttle. He sprinted as fast as he could, deflecting blaster bolts for a short time before they were out of range for them to shoot. They were reaching his destination in a few moments to his utter surprise he found Yoda standing over a slain Sith known as Rovalk. Celebration for the passing of one of their enemies seemed like a moot thing to do, death was something not to be celebrated, and victory's true reward was restored peace. Strangest part was the Force seemed to not have anything against this, meaning this was meant to be, thinking back on it, Yoda had been the first to defeat a Sith in his vision. So slowly it was coming to pass, this horrified him they had to move out and discuss this with him later. The ship had begun to hover waiting only him and Yoda to board. He allowed the small troll to climb atop his shoulders, before he climbed into the shuttle, taking off into hyperspace. While one thing remained in his mind the whole flight, who was that cyborg? And why hadn't they given chase? Or why hadn't he attempted to attack him? But he was far too drained of energy to attempt to answer these questions or ask anyone. He collapsed in the bunk assigned to him by Bail. Allowing sleep to take over, allowing his mind to rest at long last. His exhausted body immediately shut down taking a well-deserved rest.

He roared in anger, he could feel the anger about to explode his mind, causing a headache. In his blind rage he killed several clone troops without even knowing he had done it. Finally, he turned toward his apprentice, who simply stood there stoic, and silently watching his masters' rage rampage.

"You have the potential to destroy him! He is weak you were destined to destroy him as we did Windu! He is a threat to our grand Empire and Padme's life!" they were overlooking the rooftop the Rebels had used for an escape; this is where they had discovered Rovalk's dead body. Sidious sneered, and Vader gleefully smiled beneath his mask. His master had just let something slip, he decided to call him on it now rather than later.

"'Padme's life' master? I was under the impression, the Jedi killed her, which is something you yourself informed me of," his mechanical breathing almost wheezed, the machine struggled for a moment with letting air out of his lungs. Sidious froze immediately, under his hood his eyes darted dangerously between Vader and Rovalk, in his moment of anger he had let his tongue slip up, his conscious mind desired to lash out, but he knew that was the wrong course of action at the moment.

"Of course, the Jedi will never allow you to resurrect her. It is against their narrow-minded code, that is the reason Yoda came here, more specifically," Sidious shifted to his left foot in order to look directly at Vader, his mind was just scattered feelings and memories. One in particular aroused his interest slightly, one of Kenobi explaining what the Jedi Holocrons were to a soon-to-be Knight. "To retrieve what we need to bring her back my apprentice. The Jedi Holocrons contain the secrets to the power we so desire and need for complete control of the galaxy!" At the mention of the Holocrons a certain memory came back to him, one of Obi-wan teaching him what a Holocron was, and why the Council alone could be trusted to guard them. He saw it as a third person however, able to hear and see both men, as well as catch a few of their thoughts.

Years ago, the Room of a Thousand Fountains…

Both sat in their meditative poses, kneeled on the fresh grass, surrounded by vegetation of all sorts, ahead of them the pond, glistening and flowing ceremoniously. Small creatures swam in the water, feeding on moss and other water-dwelling vegetation, not allowing it to overgrow giving the pond a clean, serene look. Other creatures dwelled peacefully in the Room of a Thousand Fountains eating the herbs that grew. It was in this was harmonious place, this room alone that Skywalker was able to meditate like a Master, due to the Living Force being stronger here than any other place on Coruscant. And while on missions he was too excited and jittery to meditate. He could sense the very movement of every living being in the room, the other Jedi were equally allowing the Force to flow through them most looking for answers while other simply needed the guidance of the Force. Then something urged to him to speak the question on his mind, through his bond with his master, he called him and informed him he wished to ask him a question. He began to reach out with the Force towards his master, whose mind was currently searching for something.

"Yes my Padawan?" said a voice coming from a person two feet from him, he nearly jumped in surprise. His mentor simply chuckled, before Anakin came out of meditation. His mentor was watching him intently, almost as if he knew was on his mind.

"How…?" he began to speak his newer question but was again interrupted.

"…Did I know you wanted to ask something of me?" he finished his question for him, again surprising the youth. He simply nodded, opening his eyes, to look at his master curiously.

"No, I am not demonstrating some- ah 'Masterly level' Force powers. You are simply projecting your thoughts rather loudly." He answered Anakin's unspoken question, to which Skywalker blushed embarrassedly, followed by a few hearty chuckles of the fellow Jedi in the room. He immediately focused on slamming up his mental barriers.

"Now, about your interest in Master Yoda's lesson on Holocrons, I can elaborate further on what they are, however I do not know very much seeing as the only ones allowed to study them into deep detail would be the Council."

Skywalker nodded eagerly, something about the Holocrons had struck an interest in him. "Why is that? Why are only the Council allowed to study them?"

"Hmm, we'll get there, now a Holocron is an ancient artifact containing data, Mission records, medical records, and such information from the past and the present. Some even contain information on new potential Force sensitive younglings. They contain past Jedi names and their research, accomplishments, feats, as well as grand discoveries. It is believed that they may even contain vital information about Force abilities never heard of or imagined by any Jedi ever. The powers to say, create a duplicate of oneself, or manipulate the midi-chlorians to create life." Anakin's eyes widened considerably, his mental shields slipping slightly. But Obi-wan did not stop there, "It is a highly disregarded theory, no information on any of the twelve Holocrons has ever been released by either of the Council. They are the eldest, most powerful, reliable of the Jedi each one was entrusted to 'guard', watch over one Holocron. When one becomes one with the Force, his or her predecessor inherits their responsibilities. Yoda, holds the most important Holocron in his possession, if any Force secrets exist they are most likely on his. Yoda is the only one granted the ability to choose his predecessor as watcher of the Holocron. The rest simply do what they can to keep them safe, and are allowed to study them to their hearts' content."

Anakin nodded absorbing every bit of information, taking into consideration every detail.

"What are they protecting them from?"

"The Sith, if they ever got their hands on these as well as the Sith Holocrons, who knows what type of power they could obtain? Infinite knowledge of the Force? Perhaps. Perhaps not, it could be worse. So the past Jedi fought hard to make it seem as though they were destroyed, lost to the galaxy, but we all know eventually the Sith will find out we had them throughout history. Their wrath will be unimaginable, but we are prepared, they remain hidden in the deepest layers of the temple. Somewhere no sane soul would dare venture, Yoda, was alone given the job to hide them when the time comes or assign his predecessor for the duty." His master nodded solemnly as if he could foretell a dark future.

Everything flashed brightly, Vader struggled to see into his own memory, until it died away and he saw another memory, months ago, he was at the Temple, and Cin Drallig was sprinting straight at him coming from a curious corridor he had never seen before. His face was solid, and stoic, but grief was evident, at Vader's feet lay Serra, his apprentice was slain with a peaceful look on her once beautiful elegant face. Her face was now scarred horrendously; flesh had been crushed and melted off during her duel with Vader. Cin roared with defiance, before making some preposterous claim, about the Sith never winning. He rushed forward with viscous attacks. He went into an autopilot mode; block, counter, parry, dodge, duck, slash, block, stab. Maneuver, overhead jump, spin, strike, but as often as he struck powerfully Drallig seemed a few steps ahead. He could block an uppercut strike, and before he could compose himself for a counter, Drallig would already be winding up for another attack. He let his anger further control his movements, making more reckless attacks but also less predictable. He spun his blade in an uppercut movement knocking aside the Emerald blade with a devastating hiss. Drallig countered with a violent shunt, slamming his elbow into Vader's face, knocking him to the side momentarily allowing him to regain his composure. "How could you betray the Jedi Order, Skywalker? How could you betray Obi-wan?" He then saw his opportunity to strike down the Sith, he ran forward ready to deliver the finishing blow. Anakin sensed the incoming assault and rolled to the right, spinning and slashing his blade at his knee level. He missed completely, allowing Cin his give him a boot to the face. He reeled back now losing his temper with the persistent Swords master. "No, the Jedi betrayed the Republic and the Chancellor!" he roared and lashed forward grabbing the man by the throat; Cin then dropped his saber in an effort to release the strain on his neck. Then he did the most confusing thing in Vader's memory.

"I will never tell you where they are, and neither will Yoda! So go ahead and finish me, it'll do you no good to torture me Skywalker." He choked out with great strain. He loosened his grip slightly, marking a grievous mistake, as Drallig kicked him once more, escaping his grip and attempting to collect his laser sword and flee.

That's when his memory faded away and he returned to the present, his master in a speech, apparently not having noticed Vader's absence of mind. But he finally clicked in his mind, understanding Drallig's curious actions. He knew where he had to go; he looked at Sidious from under his mask contemplating whether he should say anything. He had a sneaking suspicion his Master would take the Holocrons for himself.

" _Don't tell him Ani,"_ a voice reverberated in his head. The voice was new to him, yet he felt he had heard it before. The old nickname brought a sharp pain to his chest, remembering the three people who had called him that, they had perished due to his inability to do anything.

 _"_ _Don't trust him,"_ the voice repeated. _What shall I do?_ He asked in return.

However before the voice answered Sidious took note that Vader wasn't listening, and he interrupted the voice with a sharp growl. Vader slammed up mind shields, and bowed before Palpatine. His armor sizzled dangerously, his labored breathing faltered momentarily. Under his hood, Palpatine's rotten, brown teeth glared dangerously in a large eerie grin of triumph. The Sith's screams drowned out the scream of a third, screaming out for the cyborg.

 _NOOOOOOOOOO…._ His voice fading away, losing strength.

Immediately after waking, Obi-wan was met with the presences of Yoda, Bail, and the two young Jedi as well as Jettster.

"I presume you wish to have a debriefing of our mission Your Highness?" he spoke before sitting up straight, giving the small Master more space to properly sit. Yoda's ears drooped, as he nodded. He looked straight at Obi-wan for a moment before looking away.

"Yes, how did the mission go? I heard there were some…unpleasant surprises." He said with distaste.

"Yes, we were. We first encountered a Mandalorian bounty hunter on our tails. Which worries me, if the Mandalorians are getting involved it only gets harder for any Jedi not properly trained. I was sure Jango Fett had been the only Mandalorian bounty hunter. We can assume that Palpatine knows we planned to give Coruscant a little visit. We lost the shuttle at that point; we used it as a distraction, and fled the ship. Master Yoda had some business to attend to so he left ahead, I left for the Senate right away. I attempted to discover the location of the base of operations where our Jedi friends were… ah…politely."

"Yes, then the two of us encountered each other Master Kenobi. I heard only rumors from other Senators after that, we were forcefully evacuated." The Senator added with several hand gestures, he then took a seat on the bunk across the 4 Jedi. Jettster stood at the door, too large to come inside.

He nodded and continued, "I encountered a Sith warrior by the name of Darth Rovalk, in our duel we left a rather devastating remains. He proved to be an extremely dangerous foe with his Darkside prowess; he was a formidable saber duelist as well. I was forced to flee, without any Imperial Intel, my apologies Senator." Bail simply nodded indifferently. "I fled, and met with Master Yoda, a few standard hours later, we took a few days to search for the Jedi enclosed location, while I took time to recover from my duel."

He took a pause before continuing to look around at each of them, they all appeared to be waiting for him to continue, he took a deep breath and continued, "A few days after I recovered, we went in search of the Jedi, finding an abandoned apartment complex. We stowed away while we waited for the next attempt to move the prisoners, one day we heard the battle commence. We jumped into action immediately; we acquainted ourselves with dear old Dexter and his mercenaries and went to rescue our friends. Upon, reaching the base camp I encountered difficulties. However that matter is Jedi business, Senator." He gave an apologetic smile, to which Bail simply nodded knowingly.

"What is our course of action?" he asked, implying several questions in mind, he knew Yoda would sense his thoughts, not the others.

"Currently we are en route for no particular location; we fled Coruscant, without raising alarm or suspicion successfully. We will need to evacuate from Dantooine, our goal is finding a new location for our rebels to call home, these two young ones will most certainly be very helpful. We managed to retrieve a security recording of the battle that occurred between you and the Sith, we will need to examine them if we wish to discover the identity of the third dark warrior." Obi-wan nodded slowly, he was quite curious who the man was as well.

Jettster stepped in, "Obi-wan, the 'emperor' is framing the Jedi, he twisted the story of Coruscant into something more." This intrigued Obi-wan, just as Dex knew it would, the Senator left, seeing as Kenobi and his allies needed time to converse.

"It's not good, this is not good," he shook his head, frowning and moved his right hand to cover his jaw, and sat there thinking for a moment. Something needed to be done, something to get star systems to begin disbelieving the lies Sidious was spreading. The mistrust, needed to be ridden of. He had a few ideas in mind that involved Bail. He first needed Yoda's counsel on his ideas. He turned to see the little blasted troll had a knowing smile on his wrinkled face. He slammed up his shields, to protect his thoughts from the others.

"I have a proposition to solve that small problem; we will need Bail's security recording however, and a communications center, large enough to reach all frequencies." He stood, and headed out after Organa, leaving everyone behind in his cabin. Finding him in a spacious room, where he appeared to be watching a recording. Upon closer inspection he found it to be Anakin, the day he marched the Temple. For what reason, he had no idea why Bail would watch that at such a time. He decided to make his presence known, "Senator." Organa turned, with great surprise on his face.

"Master Kenobi?" He seemed confused now, seeing as the former General was here rather than with the two Knights they had rescued.

"I have a proposition, sir, that may help Masters Fisto and Dooku in their respective missions, and your Rebellion." He said in a professional manner, switching to his Negotiator tone, in case the Senator would need convincing. However, the man simply smiled, willing to hear the Jedi out. "It's time; the galaxy heard a voice, the voice of Hope, the voice of the Force." Although he specialized in the Unifying Force, however he could sense the Living Force humming its approval, and encouraging him to go through with his plan.

"And we will need that recording of Coruscant's events, sir, as well as a communications tower powerful enough to broadcast to the entire galaxy." At the request the Senator raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

While the Jedi set out their plans to begin loosening the Sith Lords' grip over the galaxy, on the other side of the galaxy, on a distant planet, thunder booming across the skies, and an endless ocean…

Rex carefully landed his shuttle on the landing pad, and extended the platform, and approached his birth home, Kamino. He was surrounded by his brethren immediately. He raised his hands slowly, and spoke.

"Permission to remove my helmet," he asked, receiving a short simple nod. He lifted his helmet revealing his face, identical to his clone brethren. "I am Captain Rex, of the 501st army of the Republic." They lowered their weapons, and approached their brother.

"Good to see you Rex, we know of your skills on the battlefield beside Skywalker. What business do you have here?" Asked the commander of the squad.

"I am here to personally oversee the training of future Imperial units, seeing as I am a war veteran, the lords saw it fitting to have me train the future armies," he coolly recited General Kenobi's words.

"Welcome aboard then sir, perhaps, while you're here, you could give us insight on what it was like to march the Jedi Temple alongside Lord Vader?" several clones chuckled, but obviously were eager to hear the tale. This puzzled him, Lord Vader? March on the Temple? He decided to wing it, and reply, "I didn't serve under Lord Vader, and I happened to be elsewhere during the March, on Utapau, striking down Grievous." He lied easily, he had asked details from Kenobi of this particular mission. But things began to go wrong. Walking down a brightly lit hallway they paused.

"Curious, I was there, Cody made no mention of the legendary Rex being planet-side…" said one of the clone Privates. Rex inwardly panicked. Before he quickly replied, "I had been shot down, and crash landed in another blasted sinkhole, my ship was damaged beyond repair, and the natives refused to aid me once they heard of Order 66, took me weeks to climb out, much less leave the planet. My comlink disappeared in the crash and I could not call in help. I was on my own for months, but here I am now. Ready to serve our leader." He inwardly held his breath, the clones seemed to buy his story and shrugged, and they continued on their way. He received a tour, of the entire facility, the armies, the place where they input data into their minds, and the sleeping quarters. He hoped to the force, or to the Jedi god or whatever, that he could find a way to save his brethren from the massive massacre…he had to be wary, not to blow his cover and hope no Sith showed up…he hoped Obi-wan was right in doing this…the war for the clones had just begun…

Obi Wan had done his part, he had had Organa record his message for the galaxy and the Senator of Alderaan prepared to transmit the message, to rally hope throughout the galaxy. He had spoken to Yoda and the others about his plans. They were currently in the briefing room of the Tantive IV when Organa decided to break the news of an urgent mission they had to undertake. Yoda seemed most eager about this particular assignment, and had signed up to lead immediately. Jettster and his mercenary army had been dropped off on Dantooine base, after a very hearty farewell, with promises to meet one day over a cup of Jawa juice and one of his infamous dishes of exotic foods. Brery and Jin-Lo had been sent in an undercover mission to Coruscant details were not relayed to anyone but Kenobi. But now it appeared the Empire had decided to make a bold brazen move on the Wookiees and they had sent out transmissions for help. And the Senator answered them.

"Well Senator gather your forces, I wish to aid Master Yoda, and I believe Dooku and Plo may wish to bring further reinforcements as well, I leave the coordinating of forces in very capable hands," he gestured toward the certain little green troll, "while my presence is needed on Tattooine, I have a mission of my own and will return shortly." Yoda silently nodded his approval, while replying, "Remember to practice what I have taught, will you?" he nodded once, towards Yoda, which was all he needed, both Jedi bowed and bid their farewells. He headed toward his Jedi interceptor and left, flying toward a hyperspace ring and input the coordinates for Tattooine.

He felt his ship lurch forward and leap into hyperspace. Where he set the controls to autopilot, and retreated into a meditative state. He allowed the Force to wash over him like an ocean \wave, taking away any excess emotions. He felt serenity, and could feel the life Force of billions glowing. Several glowing stars were brighter than others, while some were shrouded by the clouds of the Darkside. Like dark storm clouds on a starry night. He came across a familiar presence, couldn't pinpoint its location, but it felt familiar, although shrouded by dark clouds a slight poking revealed a small light, a candle like light keeping the darkness at bay. It was curious, it flickered like a fire as well. He withdrew sensing the presence beginning to notice him, he returned to simply allowing the Force to wash through him taking away his troubles. The soothing waves relieved his stress, he felt almighty tranquility, it was difficult imagining a Jedi gone dark preferring the darkside over such peaceful, powerful, all knowing, presence known as the Force flow through them. Perhaps that was a flaw of the Jedi of old. They never explained why the darkside seemed more tempting, why it was better to keep it at bay, or how to better resist it. And maybe, just maybe, love wasn't entirely a bad thing…simply attachments were…?

Battle of Kashyyyk takes place here.

Jin-Lo Rayce and a second by the name of Brery Ino-Rel=Kel Dor 'Plo Koon'

Darth Sagious, will go to Kashyyyk to assist subduing the fur-ball beasts. Darth Nadiak will be going to Mandalore; those blasted flying combat trained soldiers are a threat to my grand Empire. Finally, Darth Rovalk will be leading the troops going to Coruscant to defend the Temple and keep it from Jedi and rebel control, it is vital we keep our hold of Coruscant. Meanwhile, our rogue Sith assassin may show up on several systems to battle, allow him to lead


End file.
